KSM: The Advent
by Ten-Faced Paladin
Summary: A crossover between Knigths of the Silver Millenium and Advent Knights of Legend. Watch how the two groups of knights must work togther to face their enemies or face destruction.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, or Kamen Rider Ryuki

I do not own Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, or Kamen Rider Ryuki. Those belong to their respective creators and not me. I do not own the Advent Knights either. They belong to ZK Chromedragozoid who is generous enough to let me borrow the characters. With all the legal stuff out of the way, let's get on with the fic.

-Ten-Faced Paladin

KSM: The Advent

By Ten-Faced Paladin

Chapter 1: It's All in the Cards.

Tokyo was usually a nice city that was very well ordered and usually peaceful to a degree. True, there were exceptions, but for the most part it was a very peaceful city. Well, today was not one of those days. Today was a day where panic and mayhem were the order of the day. The cause of this mayhem was currently making its way down the streets, crushing anything in front of it under its sheer weight.

The monster was bulky and it was obvious that it had a lot of muscle. Its skin was a dark blue and it had straps wrapped around its arms and chest. Its face was somewhat skeletal with a dark blue visor over its face. It was also wearing black leather pants that were held up by an ornate belt. Every so often it would let off an echoing screech that would cause anyone who was around to clutch their ears in pain. This creature was a Beast Spirit.

Beast Spirits were ancient beings who had done battle 10, 000 years ago to see which species would have the right to populate the earth and the losers would be sealed for all eternity. In the end, it was humanity who had won and brought the age of humanity to the earth. Fast forward to now, and it seems that the Beast Spirits have been released again after an archeological dig discovered where the Beast Spirits had been sealed and accidentally had them released. Now they were free to go to town whichever way they wanted. This one in particular wanted to cause havoc.

The Beast Spirit kept walking until a motorist, who hadn't been paying attention saw it straight ahead and slammed the brakes. The car stopped just inches from hitting the Beast Spirit. It just stared at the motorist and the car for a brief second before it suddenly jumped into the air without warning. The motorist cried out in fear before he abandoned his car and made a run for it; a wise move on his part because the Beast Spirit came flying back down on top of the car. There was a huge crunch as the Beast Spirit crushed the car under its own sheer weight. Apparently satisfied with the cars destruction, the Beast Spirit got up and began walking again.

When it did manage to get out of the wreckage, the Beast Spirit noticed that there were two humans some distance away that weren't running. They weren't even cowering or doing anything remotely connected to fear. They were just standing there staring at the Beast Spirit. Confused, the Beast Spirit peered closer to see who these two were.

The person on the left was a boy. He wore a pair of black pants and a blue Chinese shirt that was worn underneath a black jacket. A white scarf was wrapped around his neck and goggles were seen on his head. His hair was auburn and was tied in a braid that reached down his back to his waist. His eyes were a noticeable shade of green.

The person on the right was a girl. Her eyes were a storm blue color and she had black hair that reached down her back and was tied back with a black bow ribbon. Her bangs were still sticking out. She wore a black leather jacket worn over a red shirt. She also had jeans on with combat boots. She also wore a black choker and black fingerless gloves.

The boy was holding a cell-phone and was looking at it before turning his attention back to the Beast Spirit again.

"It's the Whale Beast Spirit, onee-chan," the boy spoke as he put the phone away before pulling out a hexagonal belt buckle that was silver and blue.

"Sure," the girl nodded as she pulled out a hexagonal belt buckle that was silver and red. "Let's just seal this thing. Out lunch hour's going to end soon and I haven't been able to eat yet."

"Hai, Onee-chan," the boy nodded.

Both teens brought the buckles to their waists and a belt came out of them and wrapped around their waists. The boy pulled out a card with a spade and the letter 'A' on it accompanied by the image of a blue dragon. The girl pulled out a similar card that had a heart and a red phoenix on it. Both of them slipped the card into their buckles before looking at the now confused Beast Spirit.

"Henshin!" the both called out loudly.

Both buckles snapped open to reveal a spade in the boy's buckle and a heart in the girl's buckle. Both buckles launched rectangular fields of energy. One of them held an image of a dragon while the other held the image of a phoenix. Both teens ran towards the fields and didn't hesitate to step through them. When they both emerged from the fields, they had changed.

"CHANGE SEIRYU!"

The boy was now donned in a silver and blue suit of armor that was worn over a blue bodysuit. The torso armor was blue with a silver front as were the shoulder pads. He also had gold bracelets on his silver gauntlets and metal adorned on his knee high boots. His helmet had a silver faceplate and green eyes with a single horn. On his chest was the symbol of the spade with a dragon inside of it.

"CHANGE SUZAKU!"

The girl's armor was significantly different from her brother's. The chest armor was black with a red heart on the centre of the chest with a phoenix inside of it. Her bodysuit was red with black gauntlets and boots that had red armor plating on them. Her helmet had a silver mouth guard and a red visor. A pair of long, curved, silver 'horns' also adorned the top of her head. The visor of the helmet was also shaped like a heart.

The silver and blue warrior drew his sword and pointed it at the Whale Beast Spirit, "I am the hero destined to use his blade to slash a path to the future! The dragon of the storm fated to wield the Dragon Fang! The legendary Knight of Seiryu! I am Draco! Kenzan!"

The other warrior nodded as she stepped forward holding a bow which had blades on it, "You can just call me Mimic. No need for a fancy speech for me."

The Whale Beast Spirit didn't seem impressed. It just snorted and let off another screech before it charged at the two Knights. Draco and Mimic didn't need a better signal than that and then they started their own charge at the Beast Spirit. The Beast Spirit swung its meaty arms at them both in hopes of beheading them. Mimic and Draco merely rolled underneath. Draco swiftly turned around and lashed out with his sword. Sparks flew from the impact across the Beast Spirits tough hide. Went it went to attack them again, it slipped on a sheet of ice conjured up by Mimic.

"Have a nice trip? See you next fall!" she joked before the girl drew a card from a holster attached to her belt and slashed it through a device attached to her weapon. Her card depicted a hawk blowing a tornado.

"TORNADO!" the device called as the image from the card appeared above her and was absorbed into her weapon. Mimic merely stood straight and took aim at the Beast Spirit as Draco forced it back.

"Otouto-chan! Move!" she shouted.

Draco immediately stopped his assault and leapt to the side. The Beast Spirit looked at Mimic for a split second before she unleashed an assault of ice and fire arrows that she conjured. The arrows traveled in a cyclonic motion. The Beast Spirit grunted as blasts of fire or burst of ice made impact against it at a high velocity thanks to the card she had used. Draco made his way behind the Beast Spirit and spread out a series of panels that came from the hilt of his sword. He gripped one of the cards that he had, it had an image of a lizard with a bladed tail, and he drew it before closing the panels again. Gripping it, he slashed it through a scanner on his blade.

"SLASH!" the weapon called as an image of the card appeared above Draco before it was absorbed into his body. Energy began to run through the blade of his sword before he began his charge at the spirit,

"My turn, onee-chan!" Draco called.

Mimic immediately halted her barrage and the Whale Beast Spirit turned around when it heard Draco's voice. It really didn't have time to react before Draco landed an electrified slash across its torso. The Whale Beast Spirit screeched in pain before it was hurled to the ground by the force of the blow. It also writhed in agony from the electric voltage racing through its body. Draco stood straight as he reached to his sword and drew a card from it. This one was blank.

"In the name of the dragon, I declare you sealed!" Draco exclaimed before he threw the card at the Beast Spirit.

The card flew through the air and attached itself to the Beast Spirit's chest by the corner. The creature then began to glow green while the card began to spin. The Beast Spirit was then sucked into the card like it was being pulled in by a vacuum. When it was gone, the card flew back to Draco's outstretched hand. He took a moment to take a look at it.

"Category 5 of Diamonds: Drop Whale," he said to Mimic, who was walking towards him.

"Darn," Mimic sighed as she shook her head. "This one's one of Pluto's then."

"RIGHT!" a new voice shouted.

Draco and Mimic turned around to see who had spoke. They both landed their gaze on a new figure that wore a suit of armor not unlike theirs.

His name was Pluto. He was a knight like Mimic and Draco who fought against Beast Spirits. He was also the one who had chosen Draco and Mimic to be Knights in the first place. The only thing was that while he knew who they were, they didn't know who he was. It was a little annoying sometimes when they wanted to talk to him.

His armor also had its own little theme like Draco and Mimic's did. White armor was on his body while black stripes adorned his chestplate and back. He had diamond shaped shoulder pads which pointed upwards. He also had a diamond symbol on his belt and on his chest. His bodysuit was black with white metal plating on his boots and gauntlets. His helmet was white with black extensions from the eyes to emulate tiger ears. His eyepieces were white while even more tiger stripes covered the sides of his face and the back of his helmet. Right now he was leaning on a lamppost with his arms folded.

"And just where the hell were you?!" Mimic shrieked as she stormed up to the Knight of Byakko.

"Hello to you too, Kat," Pluto sighed before he turned to Draco. "Leo."

"Konnichawa, Pluto-san," Draco bowed before he held out the Drop Whale card. "This is yours, I believe."

"Thanks," Pluto smiled under his helmet as he took it.

"Ahem!" Mimic growled as she put her hands on her hips. "I repeat, where were you?"

"Well," Pluto replied as he stood up. "I was going to send the two of you a message when the Beast Spirit suddenly popped up. I decided that it would be the perfect chance to tell you face to face. The reason I didn't help was that it seemed you two had this in the bag. Looks like I was right."

"Rrrr," Mimic growled in annoyance.

"What's the message, Pluto-san?" Draco asked politely.

"New orders from HQ," Pluto replied, catching the two Knights' attention. "We've begun to hear reports of strange monsters in other districts of Tokyo. They want you guys to investigate."

"Is it Beast Spirits?" asked Mimic.

"Don't know," Pluto shrugged. "That's why we're sending you guys ASAP. If it is you'll have to seal them. If it isn't then you have to find out just what it is."

"So where are they?" asked Draco.

"The Nerima district and the Juuban district," Pluto answered.

"Nerima?!" gasped Mimic.

"Juuban?!" Draco cried.

"Oh good," Pluto snickered. "You know about them?"

"Of course I know about Nerima," Mimic snorted. "Who hasn't? All the rumors about martial artists that go berserk out there and causr all that property damage. Sounds like my kind of place when I feel like sharpening my skills."

"You shouldn't fight needlessly, onee-chan," Draco chided gently before he turned to Pluto. "A lot of the guys in my class always go on about those warriors of Love and Justice called the Sailor Senshi. They always have pictures of them and stuff. I admire their courage for fighting against monsters but I'm not exactly sure why they wear those outfits."

Mimic sweatdropped inside her helmet. She had heard about the Senshi too and while she respected them for fighting like they do, she couldn't help but wonder what possessed them to wear fukus like that. The sweatdrop had come from the fact that when the boys in her school drooled at the sight of them, her brother barely batted an eye. Her brother just didn't seem to be interested in any girl and if a Sailor Senshi couldn't catch his attention while the other boys drooled for them, she began to wonder just what would.

"Question of all time," Pluto sighed. "Anyway, there's also something you should know too. It seems that a group of fighters calling themselves Celestial Knights have appeared and are helping the Senshi fight these monsters. There are five of them now but that could change sooner or later. Just thought to keep you up to date."

"Okay," Mimic nodded. "So who's going where?"

"HQ is sending me to Juuban," Pluto replied. "You two are going to be placed in Nerima."

"Huh?" Draco pondered while he scratched his chin. "Wouldn't it be smarter to just send onee-chan and I to separate places. There _are_ two of us."

"A good point," Pluto nodded. "But you two work better as a team and I'm more effective alone more often than not. Besides, you are pretty much the only one who can keep your sister's temper from going nuclear."

"Hey!" Mimic frowned behind her helmet. "I'm not that bad."

Pluto just glanced at her before continuing, "You two had better investigate when you're done with school. The last report was a horde of the things showing up but one of those Celestial Knights blew them all away. Things are calm for the moment but it may not stay that way for long."

"We'll go after school then," Draco nodded.

"Good," Pluto replied. "I'll try to meet up with you guys if I find anything."

With that, Pluto walked away from the two Knights and around the corner of a building. A moment later he could be seen roaring away on a motorcycle. Mimic just shook her head before she closed her belt and extracted her card. The phoenix field passed over her and changed her back to normal. Draco did the same with his card and the dragon field did the same to him.

"That guy annoys me sometimes," Kat sighed as she got some stiffness out of her arm.

"He's still our superior, onee-chan," Leo reminded her. "We wouldn't be Knights if it weren't for him."

"Sometimes I wonder if it was a good idea," Kat grumbled. "So, when should we head out there?"

"We just agreed to go after school, onee-chan," Leo replied as he looked at his watch. "But I think we'd better get back there fast. The lunch hour is going to end pretty soon."

"Can't we just skip?" Kat asked, trying to use the puppy eyes.

"Okaasan said this; an education is invaluable in today's world and cannot be substituted," Draco said seriously. "You forgot your homework again, didn't you?"

"I fell asleep," Kat muttered, trying to defend her actions.

--

The day wore on for the twins before they were finally allowed to leave school for the day. Kat got a talking to from the teacher for forgetting her homework again. His words were still ringing in her ears when she and her brother boarded the first train out to the Nerima district. They would have taken their motorcycles but the price for fuel was something that they would rather avoid for the moment. The ride to Nerima was somewhat uneventful but it was a little surprising to see that no one got off the train besides them when the station was called.

"Seems like a nice place," Leo said.

"Looks can be deceiving, otouto-chan," his sister told him. "This place is like the centre of weirdness in Japan."

"I believe you are merely exaggerating, onee-chan."

She shrugged in response. "Maybe, but if this ends up becoming just a wild goose chase, I would want to take a crack at one of those martial artists."

Leo quietly rolled his eyes. His sister really did like to fight. When she was offered the chance to become the Knight of Suzaku she just leapt for it. Leo couldn't quite remember how his reaction went but Kat told him that he had fainted. It was a normal reaction for him. Leo was someone who didn't like to fight (he detested violence) and there he was being offered a chance to fight monsters. It took him a while to get used to it, but Leo knew that he had a duty to protect people from the Beast Spirits.

Deciding to begin their search, the twins started walking through the streets to see what they could find. Nothing seemed out of place really. People went about their daily lives with whatever events that they had during their time. There were a few odd things here and there, though. Kat thought she saw a little old man in black hopping across rooftops with a sack on his back but when she blinked he was gone. She decided to stay on her guard if some of the rumors about a perverted gnome were true. When they were passing the local high school, Furinkan, the twins heard someone spouting in some kind of Shakespearian language.

"Reminds me a little of you, otouto-chan," Kat smirked.

"At least I don't quote my philosophy all the time like that fool," Leo frowned, feeling a little upset that his sister compared his speech to whoever was spouting off nonsense on the school grounds.

Unknown to them, Tatewaki Kuno sneezed in the middle of his speech on how he shall free his true loves from the 'villainous sorcerer' Ranma Saotome.

Feeling a little hungry now, the twins decided to find someplace to eat. The locals seemed to agree that two places were the best in town. A place called the Nekohanten (Cat Café) and a place called Ucchan's. This brought the twins into somewhat of a conflict.

"I want to see this 'Cat Café', onee-chan," Leo argued. "I love Chinese food and I want to see if it's any good."

"I know you do," Kat frowned. "But I was told that the okonomiyaki in that other place, Ucchan's, is to die for and I don't want to miss out on this."

"Onee-chan!" Leo whined, trying the cute way to make his sister cave.

"Oh, don't try that on me," Kat frowned. "You know it won't work."

Leo didn't reply. He just continued on the look that said 'I'm so cute you'll take me to the place I want to go.' Granted, he was a little old for the technique to be effective for a boy but he could always rely on it to affect his sister. Kat held her ground but she knew that it was only a matter of time before she caved. She couldn't really refuse her little brother. With this in mind, she decided to try a compromise.

"Okay, how about this?" she began. "You can go to your little Cat Cafe while I head out to Ucchan's. We can do a search while heading there and we meet back at Furinkan after we're finished. Deal?"

"Hai, onee-chan!" Leo grinned. "Daisuki!"

Kat just rolled her eyes as she and her brother parted ways. Leo could just be so naive at times. It was one of the things that Kat guessed that she loved about him. Taking a glance back to her brother, Kat continued on her way towards her destination.

--

There was a ringing bell noise as Leo stepped inside the Cat Cafe. He looked around and noted that it was a nice enough place in appearance. The real test would come when he ordered something. Finding an empty spot, Leo sat down and merely waited. He didn't have to wait long until a pretty girl with long purple hair and buns on her head came to him with a menu.

"Welcome, customer!" she smiled brightly. "Shampoo be waitress today! Want to order now?"

Draco idly noticed her broken Japanese as she handed him the menu. He really didn't think much of it as he ordered. Shampoo took back the menu and practically bounced back to the kitchen to tell the cooks. Leo had seen her go and saw that almost every male in the room watching her go. He knew that she was cute, but Leo wasn't quite interested so his natural naive side made him question why they watched her go.

While he was waiting, Leo started to feel the hairs on the back of his neck start to rise. He had learned to trust this sensation ever since he started collecting the Beast Spirits. Quickly reaching underneath his jacket, he pulled out his bokken and managed to get it up in time to see a weighted chain wrap around it. Following the length of the chain, Leo could see it vanish into the sleeve of a Chinese boy with long white robes on. He had long black hair and a pair of glasses on the top of his head. Judging from the glasses, Leo could guess that the boy was myopic. SEVERELY myopic.

"Saotome!" the boy bellowed. "Today is the day I will defeat you and release Shampoo from your clutches!"

"Nani?" Leo gaped, now very confused. Did the boy mistake him for someone else?

"Don't play dumb with me, Saotome!" the boy growled. "We may both be Knights but that does not mean that I will not stop trying to free my love!"

Leo's attention was now very much trained on the myopic boy. He had mentioned something about Knights and from what Pluto had told them, they were active in this area as much as they were in Juuban.

'_Could this guy be one of those Knights that Pluto-san told us about?_'Leo idly wondered to himself

Before the myopic boy could continue his rant or attack, the waitress came seemingly out off nowhere and bopped the boy on the head. It didn't look like much, but looks could be deceiving since the boy was put into the ground.

"Aiyah!" the girl frowned angrily. "Stupid Mousse! That not Airen! That Customer! Put on glasses!"

"Huh?" the boy frowned as he slipped his thick glasses over his eyes. He then blinked as he finally saw Leo, clearly. "Oops."

"You never learn, boy," a wizened voice groaned from the kitchen.

Leo turned his gaze to the source of the voice and was rather surprised to see a small old lady hopping towards them on a knarled looking walking stick. She looked rather ancient but Leo could tell that she was no stranger when it came to martial arts.

'_What kind of skills must she have to be able to balance like that?_' Leo wondered in awe.

"My apologies, sir," the old woman bowed. "Mousse here mistook you for someone else. It seems he has still yet to learn to keep his glasses over his eyes."

The Chinese boy now known as Mousse simply scratched the back of his head. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. This is the most exciting thing that has happened to me all day," Leo smiled. '_Well, besides the Whale Beast Spirit._"

"You know," the old woman spoke. "It was quite impressive to see you catch the boy's chain like that. Just what is you name?"

"Ryuki Leonard Narukawa," Leo bowed respectfully. "I prefer to be called Leo, though."

"A pleasure to meet you, Leo," the woman smiled. "My name is Cologne. This is my great-granddaughter Shampoo."

"Nihao!" Shampoo smiled with a wave.

'_Shampoo, Mousse, and Cologne,_' Leo mused. '_Must be Chinese names we can't pronounce properly or something.'_

"I'd like to apologize for Mousse's behavior," Cologne spoke. "So how about we give you your order on the house?"

"Oh!" Leo gasped. "Oh, I couldn't ask for that! Your business-!"

"Oh don't worry, sonny-boy," Cologne cackled. "We actually do quite well so we can afford to give out a free meal every now and then."

"If you insist," Leo smiled before bowing. "Domo arigatou, Cologne-obaa-sama."

Cologne blinked at the reference. Normally kids these days weren't that polite or respectful towards her. Her son-in-law was one such example. It was rather refreshing to experience it from someone besides her granddaughter or that nice Tendo girl.

"My, my," she smiled. "So polite and respectful."

"My Okaasan always taught me to be polite and respect my elders," Leo explained.

"A wise woman indeed," Cologne nodded before gesturing to his seat. "Please sit. Your order will be out in a minute."

Leo bowed in thanks again before taking his seat. Shampoo soon came out and Leo quickly dug in after saying, "Itadakimasu." He was not disappointed when he tasted the food. It was really something else! Leo didn't think he could cook it much better even if he tried. He eagerly ate it up and finished. Satisfied, he said, "Gochisou sama deshita," and then he said his goodbyes to Cologne and Shampoo before leaving. Cologne watched him go with a keen interest in her eyes.

The Narukawa boy was quite odd to her. His skills suggested that he was somewhere above average in his martial arts skills but more of a demonstration would be needed if she wanted to see where. Another thing that caught her interest was his ki. It seemed mixed for some reason. Half of it seemed normal enough. The other half was the strange part. It seemed to be like a storm that was waiting to be released. Judging by it, Cologne could tell that it wasn't his naturally but with the way the two were mixing then that would change eventually. Perhaps a little studying would be in order. Who knows? Perhaps she could somehow get Leo into the tribe if he proved strong enough.

--

Elsewhere, Kat had sat herself down at Ucchan's and was currently enjoying her meal. She had to be honest, when she had been told about the place she didn't know what to expect. When she had dug into her okonomiyaki though, she had begun to experience a level of cooking that she recognized easily. Granted, it wasn't as good as her brother's, but it was pretty close! While she was eating, she heard people mentioning someone named Saotome. A lot of it was geared towards how he was the best fighter in the district, which quickly caught Kat's attention. If Saotome was as good as she heard, then she would just have to track him down and challenge him to a match. Maybe when the mission was over, of course

"I haven't seen you around here, sugar," the cook spoke up. "Are you new around town?"

Kat looked up to the chef who had been talking to her. She had been a hard sight to miss when Kat walked inside. Of course, seeing someone wearing a strap across their chest filled with spatulas accompanied with a very big one on their back would draw a couple of stares. Not to mention the incredibly cute waitress that had an Adam's Apple. Since no one else seemed to notice these oddities, or cared, Kat decided not to make a scene and just get something to eat.

"No," Kat replied while shaking her head. "I'm just going to be here for the afternoon. I'm looking for something."

"Uh-huh," the chef nodded with a suspicious frown. "You wouldn't be looking for Ranma Saotome would you?"

Everyone in the room suddenly froze in their tracks. Their eyes had suddenly become glued to the two young women. They knew very well of Ranma's reputation with women and they also knew what kind of destruction that could result between some of those women in question. The only one who didn't seem to catch onto this was Kat herself and she called her brother oblivious.

"Nope," Kat denied. "Frankly I only heard of him when I stepped inside. If he's as good as they say he is then I might challenge him if I get the chance."

"Oh, okay," the chef sighed in relief. "For a minute there I thought you might be another fiancée."

"Huh?!" Kat gaped, almost choking on her food. "What do you mean _another_ fiancée?!"

The chef was about to begin explaining what she was talking about when the doorway slammed open. Everyone looked to see who it was and Kat was slightly surprised to see a slightly winded Leo standing in the doorway. Kat blinked at him before he started speaking again.

"Onee-chan!" he gasped as he stepped inside. "I think I found something!"

"What do you mean Otouto-chan?" Kat asked, as Leo walked closer.

"Is that your brother, sugar?" the chef asked. "He's kinda cute."

"Well, he's a bit oblivious when it comes to girls, however. Do you mind leaving us for a bit, um…what's your name anyway?"

"It's Ukyo," the chef answered, "And sure. Maybe we can talk some more later, sugar."

"Yeah, maybe," was Kat's reply as the chef, Ukyo, returned to the grill She regarded her brother and said, "Go on."

"Well, I was eating at that Cat Cafe place," Leo explained. "It's good food I have to admit, anyway, I was eating when this guy named Mousse came out of nowhere and attacked me-"

"WHAT?!" Kat shrieked as she stood up. "He attacked you?! No one attacks my Otouto-chan! Where is he?! I'll-"

"Onee-chan!" Leo hissed. "Calm down! He thought I was someone else and we resolved it peacefully. Could you sit down now? You're making a scene."

Kat took a deep breath and sat back down in her seat. Leo took a seat next to her and took a moment to check around him. There were no other people sitting near them and the chef was off tending to other customers.

"When that guy Mousse attacked me he called me Saotome and actually said that the two of them were Knights!" Leo whispered to his sister.

Kat blinked for a moment before she began grinning like a maniac. This was just too perfect for her. Her mission did happen to involve these Celestial Knights and hearing that one of them was probably this Saotome guy was just perfect. Now all she had to do was convince him to go against her while she was Mimic and he was in his Knight form. She hated the fact that some guys didn't want to fight her because she was a girl but they quickly changed their tunes after she got through with them.

Leo was not liking the grin on his sister's face. He easily recognized it from several incidents before. She was getting a wicked thought in her head about fighting someone. He just hoped that she wasn't going to try and fight one of the Celestial Knights. Who was he kidding? She was probably counting on fighting one of the Celestial Knights. With Pluto out on Juuban doing his investigation, it would be up to Leo to make sure his sister didn't bite off more than she could chew.

"That's a good start, otouto-chan," Kat smiled. "Why don't you order something and then we can go ask that Mousse guy about what he said."

"Hai, onee-chan," Leo smiled embarrassedly. "Running all the way here made me kind of hungry again."

Unfortunately, he never got a chance to order something from the chef when screams erupted from outside. The twins were both quick to react as they both headed outside, Kat fortunately had paid in advance so she wasn't going to have problems with local authorities.

The twins stepped outside to see what they assumed to be a Beast Spirit, even if it didn't look like the ones they had encountered before. It looked more or less like a humanoid lion of some sort. Its entire body was covered in gray armor that was spiked on the shoulders, knees, and feet. It also wore spiked bracelets on its wrists. The feet seemed to have two joints which made the feet look like an animal's. Its head was also covered with gray armor but its white mane was flowing freely. Spikes also ran down its back and poked through the length of hair. Its eyes were a sick green as it roared loudly causing whoever was left behind to run for their lives.

"Two Beast Spirits in one day?" Kat wondered. "That's odd. Why didn't our phones pick it up?"

"I'm not sure that it _is_ a Beast Spirit, onee-chan," Leo spoke in slight concern.

The twins didn't have more time to talk when the lion creature took notice of them and roared loudly at them. Used to this kind of behavior from freaky creatures, the twins drew their Advent Buckles from their pockets and their Category Ace cards. When the belts wrapped around their waists, they slipped the cards into them.

"Henshin!" both twins called as the buckles opened to reveal their symbols.

"CHANGE SEIRYU!"

"CHANGE SUZAKU!"

The rectangular fields depicting the phoenix and the dragon appeared before the twins. The lion creature seemed surprised at the sight as the twins raced through the fields and were donned in their armor. Mimic hefted her bow over her shoulder and felt a little excitement in the upcoming fight. Draco stepped forward and drew his sword before pointing it at the lion creature.

"I still say it isn't a Beast Spirit," Draco insisted.

"We can argue about that later, otouto-chan," Mimic sighed. "Let's just take this thing down and see what happens."

"Hai!" Draco nodded.

Both Knights then turned to face the lion creature and they charged forward with their weapons at the ready. The lion monster let loose another roar before in charged at thee two of them. It unleashed its first attack by trying to clothesline them with its bulky arms. The twins easily ducked under it before they slashed it across the back with their weapons. Sparks flew from the creature before it managed to turn around to face them again. By that time, Draco had already drawn a card and brought it to his blade.

"TACKLE!" the sword announced before the image of an armored boar appeared above Draco and was absorbed into his body. Draco then dashed forward and slammed his body into the lion monster. It roared in pain as it was sent back several feet and crashed to the ground.

Mimic wasn't one to stay left out of a fight. So she grabbed the scanner that was at the back of her belt and slid it into place on her bow. Quickly drawing a card from her holster, she put it above the scanner before sliding it through.

"CHOP!" the scanner announced as the image of the card appeared above Mimic. It was quickly absorbed into her body before she turned her gaze to the struggling monster. It was still dazed from Draco's assault. Running forward, Mimic made a flying leap before she planted a devastating chop onto the middle of the monsters head. It roared in agony, holding its head as it stumbled back from the twins.

"Together?" Draco asked as he stepped beside his sister.

"Together," Mimic nodded before the two of them targeted the monster again.

Draco began collecting electrical energy while Mimic prepared a flaming blast. Both attacks were aimed straight at the monster as it finally managed to overcome its pain for the moment. The monster looked at its two opponents and if there were any witnesses besides the two Advent Knights who were too busy concentrating their attacks, they would have sworn that they saw the monster gulp in fear.

"RAIJIN!" Draco called as he unleashed a powerful bolt of electricity. Mimic wordlessly fired a streaming blast of fire that was aimed at the monster.

The monster roared in agony as the attacks hit it dead on. Sparks and small explosions erupted from its armor as it continued to cry out in pain. Draco and Mimic just watched in readiness should it try to attack them again. Luckily this wasn't needed as they watched the creature fall onto its back. The slight rising of its chest was the only real sign that it was still alive.

"There," Mimic smirked underneath her helmet. "That wasn't so hard and we nab another Beast Spirit."

"Onee-chan, I still say it isn't a Beast Spirit," Draco spoke up while looking to his sister. "It doesn't look anything like the ones we fought before. They looked like flesh and blood creatures. This creature looks almost like a robot in a way."

"Well then," Mimic sighed as she drew a sealing card. "Let's test that theory shall we?"

With a flick of her wrist, Mimic tossed the sealing card at the creature that was lying in front of them. The card spun through the air and came to a rest on top of the creature's chest and was sticking up by its corner. This was when things deviated from the norm. Instead of the card and creature turning green and the creature getting sucked into the card, the opposite happened. The card turned a gold color and was _absorbed by the creature!_ As the card was pulled in, the gold light spread through the creature's body. The twins were struck speechless at the moment, neither knowing how to react. This hadn't happened before! When the gold light faded, the lion monster stirred for a moment before it stood up again. Next it did something most surprising. It began to talk!

"Ahh," it sighed in a deep male voice. "Now that was most refreshing! I suppose I'll have to thank you two for that."

"You can talk," Draco said, still recovering from his shock.

"Hey!" Mimic shouted, her senses returning. "Just how did you do that!? Beast Spirits are supposed to be sealed into the cards! Not munch them like snacks!"

"Well then there's your problem, kitten," the lion creature snickered. "I, Leogwar, am not one of these 'Beast Spirits,' as you call them. I am a Star Beast."

"'Star Beast'?" asked Draco.

"Hmmm, yes," Leogwar purred. "We Star Beasts are physical manifestations of the very stars that hang above you every night. Sadly now is not the time for a lesson like that. I'll just have to destroy you two and continue on with my mission. Maybe I'll secure those wonderful cards of yours for my masters. They would be ever so useful."

"Kuso!" Mimic cursed under her breath as she and her brother got ready to fight again.

Before any fighting could begin however, the two sides were interrupted by someone shouting, "HEY! Just who the heck are you?!"

Mimic and Draco turned to see someone in a suit of armor, but it was unlike theirs. His armor was based on a horse. Judging by how his armor was built and the rapier on his hip, he was one of the Celestial Knights that Pluto had told them about.

"Just passing through," Draco said as he regarded the Celestial Knight. "I am Advent Knight Draco and this is my sister, Advent Knight Mimic."

"Well, you and your sis should step aside and let a real Knight handle this," the Celestial Knight spoke confidently.

'_A __**real**__ Knight?_' Mimic fumed in her mind. Just what were her brother and herself? Chopped liver?

"Hey, you know who we are so who are you!?" Mimic demanded.

"Knight of the Moon," the Celestial Knight spoke, "Lunar."

Mimic was about to shout at him some more when Leogwar apparently got impatient and roared yet again. The Advent Knights turned to face him and were surprised to see that he was almost upon them. He was fast for someone who was encased in armor that was as thick as it was. Mimic raised her bow and prepared to slash at him but when she did, Leogwar just jumped right at her and continued running at Lunar.

"Uh...what just happened?" Mimic asked as she turned her confused gaze towards the Star Beast and Celestial Knight.

"I don't think Leogwar sees us as a threat, onee-chan," Draco replied.

"What?!" Mimic hissed. How dare that Star Beast just disregard her! She had been fighting Beast Spirits for Kami-sama knows how long now and this Star Beast thing just ignores her?!

Lunar prepared himself for the fight as he drew his rapier on the lion Star Beast. Leogwar began taking swipes at Lunar with his claws but the Moon Knight just either dodged the assaults or blocked with his sword. He tried his own counterattacks but his weapon of choice was proving to be too small for the job.

"Heh," Mimic smirked. "I guess mister 'I'm-a-real-knight' can't handle a real weapon!"

"I don't know, onee-chan," Draco frowned as he watched the fight.

Lunar got some distance between himself and Leogwar before he put his sword back. Reaching to his belt buckle, he drew what seemed to be a card. This caught the interest of both twins. Apparently they weren't the only warriors who used cards. Lunar just gripped his sword and the hilt popped open to reveal a chamber. Placing the card inside, he closed the chamber.

"_Sword Vent!_" was heard by both twins before they saw something falling from the sky. Lunar looked straight up at it and grabbed it like it had been floating in mid-air. The twins' eyes widened when they saw that Lunar was now holding a lance with a furry hilt.

"Just where the hell did that thing come from?!" Mimic demanded, even though she knew she probably wouldn't get an answer.

"The heavens seem to be in favor with this one," Draco whispered in awe.

With his new weapon in hand, Lunar charged at Leogwar again. The lion Star Beast didn't seem to care as it charged again. He swiped at Lunar, hoping to remove his head, but the Celestial Knight was proving to be too fast even with the added weight of his new weapon. After Leogwar made another swipe, Lunar began his counterattack. He lashed out at the feline and sparks erupted from where he struck. This time, Leogwar felt it as he bellowed in agony. He stumbled backwards as Lunar pressed his assault. Slash after slash resulted in more sparks coming from the losing Star Beast. Soon it seemed that his armor was going to wear down soon. Lunar drew back his lance and with a powerful thrust, he sent Leogwar into the side of a building with enough force to crack the brick wall.

"Sugoi," Draco admired the other Knight's sword skills, earning him a glare from his sister.

Leogwar was still on his feet as he tried to attack again. Lunar just lured him out into the middle of the street as he drew another card and slid it into his rapier.

"_Final Vent!_" the voice from before called. This time, it was accompanied by a loud neigh.

Looking to the distance, the twins could see an armored stallion racing towards the battle from behind Lunar. As it got closer, they could see the gold lines on it as well. The twins were both slightly spellbound by the beauty of the animal as they saw more and more of it. Lunar seemed to instinctively know how far away it was before he leapt into the air. He came back down just as the horse was below him and landed on its back. The two continued their charge towards the Star Beast with Lunar holding up his lance.

"_Meteor Joust!_" Lunar called before he and his horse increased their speed to a point where they looked like a white blur.

Leogwar was far too slow to get out of the way. He took the final attack straight on as he bellowed in pain. Then, he exploded right in front of the shocked twins' eyes. As the flames died down, they could see Lunar on his horse trotting through the flames. Behind them was a floating orb that seemed to be like a star that had fallen to earth. Quickly drawing yet another card, Lunar slid it into his rapier.

"_Seal Vent!_" the voice called before the horse reared back and neighed loudly. The glowing orb seemed drawn to the horse before it was absorbed into its body,

Lunar seemed satisfied as he patted the horse's neck before he slid off and back onto the ground. He turned around and finally noticed the two Advent Knights that had witnessed the entire battle.

"Oh, are you two still here?" he asked calmly. Mimic's eye twitched under her helmet. She didn't like this guy's attitude for some reason.

"Damn right we're still here!" Mimic shouted as she stomped over to Lunar. "We were doing just fine until you showed up and started showing off!"

"Oh, please," Lunar huffed. "You had no idea what you were up against."

"Wanna bet?!" Mimic growled as she stood faceplate to faceplate against Lunar.

Draco decided that this was not what was needed when one was facing a possible ally. Going against his survival instincts in cases where his sister seemed to be getting mad, he managed to push them away from each other.

"Now, now, onee-chan," Draco reasoned. "Lunar-san does have a point. We don't know that much about these Star Beast things."

"You should listen to your brother," Lunar agreed. "I could have just left you guys to get blasted by that thing. But just where did you guys get your armor anyway? I thought me and the other Knights were the only ones who had gear like that."

"We could ask the same of you, Horsie-boy!" Mimic growled as she pushed her brother out of the way.

"HORSIE-BOY!?" Lunar cried as he narrowed his gaze at Mimic. "I dare you to call me that again you, uncute tomboy!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Mimic shrieked, her anger threatening to go over the top.

Draco felt pretty close to panic right about now. He felt slightly agitated at how his sister's pride was getting them in trouble with the Celestial Knight. He knew this had to end before another fight broke out. Acting quickly, he grabbed his sister's hand before he started pulling her away from Lunar.

"Come on, onee-chan," Draco tried to reason with his sister. "The Star Beast is gone so there's no reason for us to be here. Pluto-san will want to hear about this too."

"Oi! Just a minute!" Mimic shouted before she turned her gaze back to Lunar. "Next time it will just be you and me! Let's see how tough you are then!"

"I don't fight girls!" Lunar replied. "Especially uncute tomboys like you!"

"ARRRGH!" Mimic cried as she hurled a fireball at Lunar, who easily sidestepped it.

"Onee-chan!" Draco chided as he caught her attention. "That wasn't nice! He may have said something mean but that doesn't give you the right to try and roast him!"

"After all the crap he put us through he deserves it," Mimic huffed as she turned to walk away. Draco just turned to Lunar and bowed in apology before running to catch up with his sister.

Lunar just watched them go and sighed in agitation. As if one uncute tomboy wasn't enough in his life. Now he had to deal with two and this one seemed to have powers like he did. Gripping the case in his belt, Lunar slipped it out. His body was enveloped in white light before he was revealed in his civilian identity of Ranma Saotome. Sighing deeply and rubbing the bridge of his nose, Ranma just turned to head home. As he was walking, a dragon design on his shirt started moving before a small dragon erupted from where it had appeared.

"Didn't I tell you to wait for me to get out of your shirt before you changed?" the small dragon huffed.

"Couldn't wait, Draco," Ranma sighed. "That last Star Beast was way too close to Ucchan's for comfort. She may have been the next target for all I know."

"True I guess," the small dragon agreed. "But did you have to get in an argument with those other knights?"

"Hey, that uncute tomboy started it!" Ranma frowned. "You know how I react to tomboys like her! Her brother doesn't seem so bad though."

"I guess," Draco shrugged. "Their power felt a little familiar but I can't recall for the life of me.

"Oh well," Ranma shrugged. "I just want to know who the heck those two are."

To Be Continued...

A/N: Here's the first chapter. My thanks to ZK Chromedragozoid for allowing me to use his characters and helping out in creating this work. Playing the role of editor, beta reader and sending ideas is a big job. If you don't know who ZK Chromedragozoid is then I suggest you look him and so you'll learn about his characters that are in this fic. You'll enjoy his works. Trust me.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, or Kamen Rider Ryuki

I do not own sailor Moon, Ranma 1/2, or Kamen Rider Ryuki. Those all belong to their respectinve creators. I do not own the Advent Knights either. They belong to ZK Chromedragozoid. He has been generous enough to let meuse his characters so that you may enjoy this fic.

-Ten-Faced Paladin

KSM: The Advent

By Ten-Faced Paladin

Chapter 2: Tiger's Walk

Now, Juuban was by no stretch a bad place to live. Granted, the people who lived their had their fair share of crime that was dealt with by a rather competent police force. It was a mostly peaceful community that for the most part, people enjoyed living in. The main reason that this district saw so few new people moving in was the constant monster attacks that had been popping up in the area. Thankfully the district had its own protectors in the form of the soldiers of Love and Justice called the Sailor Senshi.

These guardians of love and justice were the part of the reason that someone on a motorcycle was coming into the district. His vehicle seemed to have a silver and red design but not much that hade it stand out. The rider wore a black t-shirt and a denim jacket over it. He also had a pair of jeans on. A silver helmet hid his face from the world. He sped through the streets along his way to his destination. He wanted to be in Juuban but there was a certain part of the district that he was looking for.

After a while of driving, the rider pulled over to the curb and pulled a map that he kept folded up in his pocket. He unfolded a portion of it and looked at a section of it that he had circled for quick reference. Inside that circle were several small dots that had been drawn. Each one of them showed a major public area or places that were popular to go to. There weren't that many. Looking up from his map, the motorcyclist nodded before he slipped his map away and revved his engines and sped off again. He had a specific destination in mind before he began his search.

It was some time before the motorcyclist pulled over again. This time he let himself stop in a parking lot before he shut off the engine. Shrugging off his helmet, he allowed his features to see the light of day. He was actually a 19-year old boy with slightly spiked brown hair. His name was Yoshiyuki Takada. He was a member of the corporation that employed Kat and Leo as Advent Knights as one of the people who helped make their gear, but in addition he was one of the Advent Knights as well. He was the Knight of Byakko, Pluto. Not many knew that secret. Not even Kat and Leo knew.

Right now he was on assignment from his bosses to investigate the reports of strange animal monsters that had been attacking the people of this district and the one next door. Kat and Leo were sent to Nerima while he had to deal with Juuban by himself. He had to get started but he knew there was something that he just had to do first.

"I'm starving," he grumbled to himself. Getting to Juuban had taken forever and actually finding the part that he needed to be in had only taken even more time. He hadn't eaten since breakfast and his stomach was voicing its displeasure at this. "Sounds like we agree then."

Making his way to the sidewalk he found a small cafe and decided that it was as good as place as any. After he ordered (from a noticeable cute waitress named Unazuki) he pulled out his map and began looking at the map he began reading over it.

"Okay," he mumbled to himself. "I've marked off where most reports say that the Sailor Senshi have appeared. The monsters seemed to have followed patterns in the past. When the monsters first showed up they were in places that had a large concentration of people. The second group seemed a bit more efficient in the moves by going after single targets in a hunting fashion. The third group tried hitting five key points somewhere. The last group went places were notable individuals were fond or there were public events. Now what patter do these guys follow?"

This was the reason why Takada was interested in finding the Sailor Senshi. They had some experience with these new monsters so they would be the ones to ask about them. It would be the quickest way to see if the monsters in question really were Beast Spirits or not. So far, what he had been hearing about these things had not been adding up. They seemed to strike at almost random and managed to only attack a single person before they seemed to be satisfied and try to get away or start fighting the knights. The guys who had read the reports before him didn't see any reason beyond they were just animals, but dealing with Beast Spirits personally helped Takada see what animal instinct really was.

"These things aren't doing it by random," he muttered. "They picked their target and took opportunity to attack them. They are looking for something." Takada has taken up this mission initially because his predecessor would've done so as well. Takada sighed sadly as he thought of the original Pluto and how he had died before Takada picked up the mantle. He studied the map again and looked through it. From the reports he had gathered, most of the activity occurred in an area close to a place called the Hikawa Shrine. Seeing the points on the map just confirmed his theory.

"Okay, might as well get started there," Takada reasoned with himself.

After eating and paying for his meal, Takada hopped onto his bike and set out for the Hikawa Shrine. The drive wasn't particularly long or exhausting. When he arrived, he parked his bike near the sidewalk and placed his helmet on one of the rearview mirrors. After ensuring that he had his Advent Buckle and Category Ace Byakko card (he was in a hotspot for monsters after all) he began to climb the stairs that would lead to the temple.

In all, the place was actually very nice. It was clean, calm, and had somewhat of a soothing atmosphere. Walking along the path he noticed some school students chatting while standing next to a stand where they sold charms. There was also a strange old looking man talking to another group of high school girls. It seemed like he was trying to convince them to be shrine maidens or something. Takada just pulled out a notebook of his and began looking at the notes he made about this place.

"Let's see," he muttered. "Temple bus that vanished and took the people inside with it. Missing people returned after a few days shortly before the arrival of Sailor Mars. Another report mentions sounds of some kind of monkey demon and sightings of the Sailor Senshi at this temple. List goes on. Doesn't look like a monster hotspot in my opinion."

A cawing noise caught Takada's attention and he saw a pair of crows setting on the temple gate, staring at him. Normally he wouldn't have thought twice about this but the crows were giving him an odd feeling. Almost like they could see more to him than most people could. The feeling was actually mutual. Something in Takada's mind was saying that they were not ordinary crows by any means. It might have been the part of the Category Ace that Takada had after his first fusion.

"Like bird watching?" someone asked from behind Takada, turning him back to reality. He quickly turned around to see a pretty girl a couple years younger than him with long black hair and donned in priestess attire.

"Huh? Uh…no," Takada denied while getting the fog out of his head. "Just got entranced for a moment."

"It happens to the best of us," the girl smiled. "Are you here for a fire reading?"

"Uh...no," Takada replied, shaking his head. "I'm just exploring the town. I heard that this was a popular spot to go to so I'm just checking it out." There was no way that he could actually explain just why he was there. His mission and his Advent Knight identity had to remain secret lest someone try to interfere or take him out.

"Oh. Well you came to a good spot to begin," the girl smiled. 'My name is Rei Hino."

"Yoshiyuki Takada," Takada bowed in greeting. "But just call me Takada, Hino-san."

"Only if you call me Rei," the girl smiled. "Hino-san is what people call my grandfather."

"Will do," Takada grinned.

"So, Takada-san, why are you exploring town anyway?" Rei asked curiously. "You want to see the Sailor Senshi? A lot of tourists drop by in this town to try and catch a glimpse of them."

"Oh no. Nothing like that," Takada again denied, though his job would become that much easier if he could see them.

"Oh," Rei blinked. "Well, if you have any questions the go right ahead. Feel free to explore if you like."

"Arigatou," Takada smiled. He looked around the compound. He felt a strange connection with this. Again, this was probably because of his link with the Category Ace of Diamonds. It had the power over Earth and Metal and other unknown abilities. It was probably because it could detect mystical energies but Takada shook his head. He was here about the monsters, not sightseeing.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on who you were, said monsters decided to come to him. There was an ear-splitting screech that had almost everyone covering their ears before what seemed to be a small tornado fell from the sky and touched ground right in the middle of the grounds. Takada had to hold onto his papers tightly so that he wouldn't lose them. The tornado was fierce and wild but it quickly dissipated. Of course, seeing what was inside of it had made the other temple visitors scream and begin running.

Inside the tornado had been a draconic creature of some sort. It was covered in thick grey armor that seemed specially made for flying through the air. It was smooth and the light reflected off of it like it was polished silver. It stood on its feet like a humanoid but its feet were three-toed and a spiked tail came fro its rear end. Its arms were also something to see. They were broad iron-looking wings that looked incredibly sharp along with the talons that came from the top joint. Its chest was broad as had a large emerald embedded in the centre. Its head was reptilian and situated on an extended neck. Three horns decorated the draconic head from the top and both sides. This creature looked ready for battle at any time.

"Hmmm," it hummed to itself. "So many targets and so little time. What shall the great Wyvernator do I wonder?"

People were already running for the exit and the temple priest and his helpers were gone already. Deciding that he was not going to just sit around, Takada drew his Advent Buckle and situated it around his waist before the actual belt wrapped around him. Wyvernator already took notice of him and turned to face the Advent Knight.

"Well, aren't you a brave soul," he snickered. "Just the kind of person we may be looking for."

"Well, you'll just have to keep searching," Takada smirked as he slid his Category Ace into his buckle. "Henshin!"

"CHANGE BYAKKO!"

Wyvernator was stunned when he saw the buckle his intended target wore split open and send out a field of energy that had a tiger imprinted on it. It became even more shocking when he target ran through it and came out donned in tiger theme armor with a nasty looking gun gripped in his right hand.

"What the-?" Wyvernator gasped. "Just who the heck are you?!"

"I am the Knight of Byakko," Pluto said seriously as he pointed his gun at his target. "My name is Pluto!"

Wyvernator growled as he stared down the barrel of his opponent's gun. This was something that he hadn't been counting on. There were only supposed to be _five_ Celestial Knights, Not this Advent Knight guy. The Sailor Senshi probably wouldn't be a problem if he could work fast enough but now it seems that he had met some unknown resistance. Pluto just continued staring at him through his eyepieces as his finger stayed on the trigger of his gun, waiting for the right moment to begin shooting.

"Hold it!" a new voice shouted.

Both Pluto and Wyvernator turned to see the source of the voice and saw a young woman standing on top of the shrine that both combatants were in front of. She was wearing a red and white outfit and had long black hair. She was also wearing long gloves, a tiara, and red high heels.

"A temple is a place for peaceful worship and not a battleground!" she said sternly. "I, Sailor Mars, will not let this happen!"

_'The posters do not do her justice,' _Pluto thought idly to himself. She was very attractive, especially in that outfit. There was something odd about her though. It was like her face was so familiar to him but he couldn't quite remember where he had seen her. It was at the edge of his mind but he decided to think about it later. Turning his sights back to Wyvernator, he noticed that his opponent was distracted so he took advantage of the moment and shot a few rounds into the now surprised monster.

"Grah!" Wyvernator roared as he recovered from the shot. "Why you little-! I'll slice you to ribbons!"

Flapping his great wings, Wyvernator sent compressed blades of air straight at Pluto. The Knight of Byakko quickly saw them and dodged out of the way. As he was getting up his eyes widened as he saw Wyvernator descending upon him, ready to crush him under his talons.

"_Mars Fireball Ignite!_" cried Sailor Mars' voice before an immense fireball crashed into Wyvernators back, sending him to the ground, rolling to extinguish the flames.

Pluto looked up to see Sailor Mars racing towards him. As he stood up she reached him and looked at him questioningly.

"Just who are you?" she asked. "Another Celestial Knight?"

"No, I'm and Advent Knight," Pluto replied as he put his gun in his left hand. "I'm just passing through so let's just get rid of this thing first."

He stepped forward and opened the panels that held his cards which held the Beast Spirits that were part of the Diamonds suit. Gripping one, he pulled it out and closed the panels before slashing it through his gun.

"BULLET!" the scanner called before a large image of the card appeared over Pluto and then absorbed into his body. Sailor Mars was stunned to see this, and she thought what the Celestial Knights did with cards was something to see.

Pluto took careful aim at the struggling Wyvernator and started shooting again. This time the monster was feeling agony every time he got hit with a bullet since Pluto's last card powered up the shots his gun made.

"Wow," Sailor Mars gaped as she watched Pluto go to work. "What else can this guy do?"

Wyvernator got to his feet and suddenly took off into the sky. Pluto kept trying to shoot him but his bullets either missed or the target was too high. He got a smug look on his armored face when he looked down on his two opponents.

"Now that you can't hurt me, I can start hurting you!" Wyvernator crowed before he started raining more wind blades down on the Knight and Senshi

They made impact with the ground and sent up clouds of dust. Pluto and Mars were hard pressed to avoid them. Being sliced to ribbons was in fact not a good thing in their books. Pluto looked up at his target before he opened the panels of his gun. '_Oh well, might as well see what this new combo does!_' Pulling his last two cards out of their containment panels, his new Category 5 of Diamonds: Drop Whale and the Category 6 of Diamonds: Firefly, he brought them to his gun to be scanned through.

"DROP! FIRE!" The two images of the cards were absorbed into Pluto's body before he leapt into the air. "**BURNING SMASH!**" Mars watched in amazement as Pluto's feet were enveloped in bright flames. Wyvernator was caught totally by surprise as the burning drop kick smashed into his head and sent him spiraling to the ground. His impact caused a large amount of dust to fly before Pluto came up to him and put his foot on his neck and his gun to Wyvernator's head.

"Alright, you!" Pluto said sternly. "I know you aren't a Beast Spirit so talk! Just what the hell are you?"

"I don't have to answer you!" Wyvernator spat before a bullet hit the ground next to his head. Mars just gasped at Pluto's actions. He was determined to get his answers.

"That wasn't aiming for you head," Pluto said darkly. "The next one will."

"I am a Star Beast! The great Wyvernator!" the creature in question roared angrily.

"Star Beast?" Pluto asked, committing the term to memory. Before he could ask any more questions, Wyvernator began squirming and with a flap of his wings, sent Pluto to the dirt again. Mars was too far away to help and he was out of cards. It seemed like the end for him until...

"_Uranus World Shaking!_" a new voice called.

A sphere of yellow energy cut through the air and collided with Wyvernator, causing him to scream in agony as he was sent back a few feet. Pluto scramble to his feet and ran over to Sailor Mars who was already standing next to her Sailor Senshi allies. This included all of them from Mercury to Pluto. They even brought the small one with pink hair.

"Could you have cut that one any closer?" Pluto asked as he came up to the group of women.

"You should be thankful that we did save you," Sailor Uranus frowned. "Just who the heck are you anyway?"

"I'm the Advent Knight of Byakko," Pluto introduced. "You can just call me Pluto."

Now, the Senshi were having various reactions to him. The Inners seemed alright with his appearance. After all, he was helping them fight this monster. Sailor Saturn seemed to agree with them. Sailor Uranus and Neptune seemed a little more suspicious. It was Sailor Pluto that had a look of shock on her face. It wasn't the 'you-caught-me-by-surprise' look of shock either. It was more like the 'I-got-rid-of-you-a-long-time-ago-so-what-the-hell-are-you-doing-back-here' type of shock.

If Pluto noticed the woman's shock, he didn't acknowledge it. He just nodded to them before turning his attention back to Wyvernator, who was getting back up again. He was a mess but it seemed like he wanted to still fight.

"I'll handle this!" Sailor Moon said while she was stepping forward while summoning her Moon Heart Rod. She twirled her rod for a moment before she pointed it at Wyvernator. "_Moon Heart Spiral Attack!_"

Now, Pluto had seen some strange and terrible things since he had started his job as an Advent Knight, but seeing a magical girl shooting a giant pink heart pretty much got near the top of his list, if not the top itself. The giant heart flew at Wyvernator and collided with him at a force that made the ground tremble for a moment. He screeched in pain as energy bolts could be seen erupting from his body as he struggled to stand. Finally, he couldn't stay on his feet anymore and he fell to the ground before exploding in a fiery haze.

"Yahoo!" Sailor Moon cheered. "I did it!"

"That's great, meatball head, but you forgot something," Mars frowned. She was referring to the rising energy ball that was floating from the remains of the defeated Star Beast. Without the Celestial Knights, they had no way of sealing it. Well, so they thought

Pluto held a blank sealing card in his hand and stared at the energy orb. It was worth a shot so he threw it accurately and it hit the orb. The card floated within the orb for a bit and the orb appeared to be shrinking. The card was actually sucking the energy in. When the orb was completely absorbed, the card spun in the air and flew into Pluto's hand. He gazed at it and was surprised to see the image of the previously destroyed Star Beast printed on it but wrapped up in chains. It was strange. The cards were made to seal Beast Spirits, not Star Beasts. He had to look into this later.

"Sugoi!" was Sailor Chibi-Moon's reaction. Pluto turned to her and even if his face couldn't be seen, you somehow knew he was smiling.

"Hey, thanks," Pluto smiled underneath his helmet. "Always nice to have a fan, especially a cute one like you."

Chibi-Moon blushed red at the compliment. It was after this that Sailor Pluto got her voice back and stepped up the Pluto before pointing her staff at him and glaring at him with enough force that would be able to melt steel if such a glare was a laser.

"Alright," she frowned. "Maybe you can answer a question of mine."

"Uh...okay. Shoot," Pluto replied nervously. He didn't like the way that this woman was looking at him.

"Explain why you have the powers of several Beast Spirits with you," Sailor Pluto demanded. "Those things are incredibly dangerous! You could end up releasing them!"

"You know about that?" Pluto gaped before he took a breath to answer his question. Deal with the security leak later. "My weapons are designed to only borrow their power, not break their seal. Besides, I'd hate to break it to you, but the Beast Spirits are already free."

Sailor Pluto paled considerably that she almost dropped her Garnet Rod, "What?"

"The Beast Spirits are already free," Pluto repeated. "Me and two other Advent Knights are working to seal them all back up again. That's why I'm here. I thought your Star Beast problem was actually Beast Spirits."

The other Senshi were now confused about what their ally and this Knight were talking about, but Sailor Pluto was only half listening at this point. This was bad, _incredibly_ bad. With the Beast Spirits free then there was only a one in fifty-three chance that Crystal Tokyo would rise. Not very favorable odds. She had witnessed the last Battle Game through the gates of time and was shocked by the sheer ferocity of the combatants. Normally, she would have tried to manipulate the game to let the Human Beast Spirit win but each Beast Spirit was immortal like her. They were beyond the touch of time. It was a godsend that the Human Beast Spirit had won. That meant that Crystal Tokyo was that much closer. Now...now it seemed to be slipping away. There was only one last thing that could bring a ray of hope.

"The Human Beast Spirit," she finally spoke. "Is it still free?"

"Category 2 of Hearts?" Pluto asked. "No. That one got sealed pretty early."

That did it for Sailor Pluto. She almost felt her dreams crashing around her. If the Human Beast spirit didn't win then another dominant species would rise and overthrow humanity. It had to be humanity that was dominant or there was no hope for Crystal Tokyo to even be a passing thought. She knew what she had to do now. She had to find the Human Beast Spirit and free it. Then she would make sure that it couldn't be found so that the other Beast Spirits could take each other out, leaving the Human Beast Spirit as the winner. She would have to try the Gates of Time.

"Very well," Sailor Pluto nodded, not breaking her reserve. "Good luck with the Beast Spirits."

With that, she teleported, leaving one Advent Knight and nine very confused Sailro Senshi behind.

"Excuse me," Sailor Mercury asked politely. "Just what are these Beast Spirits that you and Sailor Pluto were talking about?"

Pluto explained, "Well if you already heard that much then I'll just tell you. The Beast Spirits were creatures that lived over 10,000 years. Each Beast Spirit represented a different race, humanity being one of them. The Beast Spirits did battle against each other until only one would remain. The winner would be allowed to populate the Earth and the losers would be sealed away. It was a good thing that the Human Beast Spirit won so here we are now."

This struck the Senshi by surprise. An ancient battle where the victor would be allowed to populate the Earth with its kin? Now that they, the Beast Spirits, were free, that would mean the Battle Game would once again commence.

Sailor Mercury was the most shocked. She now knew the origin of humans and it was quite shocking to say the least. This information could very well change history.

"Well, now that you know, I'm going now," Pluto said as he walked away. He was going to study his new card.

"Hey, wait!" Sailor Mars called to him. "How can we find you?"

"You don't," he said. "I'll find you. See you later, girls!" He then walked away with a wave.

The Senshi tried to follow him but Pluto had slipped through their fingers. What they didn't know was that he had changed back before getting on his bike and driving away. Now he had something to work with. He just had to find a spot to make a quick phone call. He found one such place in front of a place called the Crown Arcade. It was a place where the noises of the video games and such would keep people from overhearing what he was saying on the phone. Pulling out his own cell-phone, he dialed the number for Leo's phone.

"_Moshi moshi?_" Leo's voice came through the other end.

"Leo? It's me," Takada replied.

"_Oh, Pluto-san_," Leo spoke. "_What are you calling for?_"

"Did you two make it to Nerima yet?" Takada asked, getting down to business.

"_Hai,_" Leo answered. "_We ran into one of the creatures you told us about. We also met one of the Celestial Knights too_."

"I see," Takada spoke. "How did that go?"

"_Well, onee-chan was convinced that it was a Beast Spirit so after we managed to put it down she attempted to seal it_." Leo explained.

"Oh?" Takada asked. He was sensing a 'but' coming up.

"_It did not go well_," Leo sighed. "_For some reason the creature's body absorbed the card and suddenly got back up again. It was like the card had given it a recharge_."

"What!?" Takada gasped. "Did yours explode into a sphere of energy before you tried or was its body still intact?"

"_It was intact_," Leo answered. "_Why do you ask, Pluto-san?_"

"It looks like we made two important discoveries today," Takada frowned. "Continue."

"_Well, after the creature got back up again that's when the Celestial Knight Lunar-san appeared,_" Leo continued. "_The creature seemed o ignore us then in favor of him. During the fight I noticed that Lunar used a card system that is similar to our. Only his summons weapons and creatures to help him fight._"

"Really?" Takada blinked. Someone else using a card system? Interesting…

"_Yes._" Leo confirmed. "_Anyway, when Lunar-san managed to destroy the creature, he used another card which allowed his own creature to absorb this sphere of energy that it had left behind. After that onee-chan and I tried to talk to him. Onee-chan does not like him very much._"

"_DAMN RIGHT!_" Kat's angry voice could be heard in the distance. "_WHEN I SEE THAT HORSIE-BOY AGAIN I'M GOING TO MAKE HIM A EUNUCH!!_"

Takada sighed, "Tempers flared I take it?"

"_Hai_," Leo sighed dejectedly. "_Lunar-san didn't seem like a bad person though. I do admit that calling onee-chan an uncute tomboy may not have been a smart thing to do though. She's been mad for a while now_."

"I...see," Takada blinked. "Well, I also managed to find one of these creatures and meet the Sailor Senshi."

"_Really?_" asked Leo. "_Did they help you defeat it?_"

"Yes," Takada admitted. "We got to the point where the creature was destroyed and only that sphere of energy you mentioned was left. That was when I tried my hand at sealing it."

"_What happened?_" asked Leo. "_Did it come back like ours did?"_

"Actually, no," Takada replied. "The sphere was absorbed into the card and returned to me. I am now the first person to have ever sealed a Star Beast."

"_Star Beast?_" asked Leo. "_That was what the creature called itself. You managed to seal one?_"

"_WHAT?!_" Kat's angry voice cut through the background again. "_TIGER-BOY SEALED ONE OF THOSE THINGS?!_"

"_Onee-chan, you're making a scene!_" Leo hissed before turning his attention back to the phone. "_That's impressive, Pluto-san. What are you going to do with it?_"

"I'm going to make a study on it," Takada replied. "I'll have Takada help me. He'll send you the data if we find anything."

"_Hai, Pluto-san,_" Leo acknowledged. "_Good luck. Bye._"

"Bye," Takada said before shutting off the link. He looked at the card again and spoke to himself, "Let's see what secrets you hold, Wyvernator."

--

Meanwhile, the Sailor Senshi had reverted to their civilian forms. They were going to get their answers from Setsuna who also knew about these Beast Spirits the Knight of Byakko named Pluto had mentioned with her. Right now they were still at Rei's temple, discussing what they had been told.

"Man," Minako sighed. "Who'd have guessed that all of humanity is descendant from just one Beast Spirit?"

"Mmn," Ami nodded. "It's a little unnerving. This disproves the theory of evolution as well."

"It does not disprove it," a more mature voice spoke.

The gathered Senshi all turned to the entrance of the room and saw Setsuna standing in the doorway. She seemed somewhat distressed but still in her unflappable attitude mode. She quietly walked into the room and took a seat with the other Senshi.

"What do you mean, Setsuna?" asked Michiru seriously.

"The theory of evolution," Setsuna spoke. "It is real. It's just placed at the wrong period in time then from when Darwin placed it."

"What do you mean?" asked Makoto curiously.

"You would recall that during the Silver Millenium, the dominant species on every planet was humanity, correct?" Setsuna asked. Seeing that she was met with nods, she continued. "When the Negaverse attacked, that combined with Queen Serenity's spell wiped out humanity altogether. I was the only human left alive."

"Oh, wow," Usagi blinked in amazement. "What does that have to do with those Beast Spirit thingies though?"

"I'm getting to that, please be patient," Setsuna replied. "The first couple of years I was content to amuse myself and ensure that Earth continued to support life so that the people of the Silver Millenium could be reborn. Imagine my surprise when I found these animal/human hybrids springing up."

"I guess that would have been quite the shock," Haruka remarked.

"It was," Setsuna nodded. "I was afraid that a new species was going to take over the Earth and humanity wouldn't get the chance to return. Naturally I tried to search for the root of these creatures evolution but the Gates couldn't show me."

"Why not, Puu?" asked Chibi-Usa.

"It was because they were immortal as well, Small Lady," Setsuna replied. "Being immortal, they were beyond the touch of time. I couldn't find their birth or search for them in the Gates. I was only able to watch where they went."

"But where did they come from, Setsuna-mama?" asked Hotaru.

"Mountains, the ocean, forests, swamps, wherever the animal species they were based after would be found," Setsuna continued. "I was a little concerned that there were so many of them but I soon found that each one was different and that no two were alike. In short, they weren't reproducing. I was confused but I decided to watch them. They were certainly more interesting than watching the various plant life grow I assure you."

"What were they all doing?" asked Rei.

"It was odd," Setsuna frowned. "They were just wandering. They seemed completely content in exploring. The world was new to them and they wanted to see it. It would have been rather cute if they didn't look so intimidating. They were like small children at the time."

Usagi had a thought in her head about chibi-monsters in diapers that cried a lot while she was feeding one with a bottle.

"Then, after a while of wandering, they all started converging on a single location," Setsuna continued. "I was surpised to see them all converge in a circle around this one object. It looked like a slab of stone that was twisted around the middle. Each of the Beast Spirits seemed to be hearing something from it. I couldn't hear a thing mind you."

"Soooo, what happened next?" asked Minako.

"The Battle Game started," Setsuna replied.

"Battle Game?" the remaining Senshi asked in confusion.

"They called it a game," Setsuna replied sourly. "I called it a brutal and terrible war. These creatures were all incredibly powerful in their own ways. Seeing them fight each other this way was not something I'd care to see again. After so long of watching them wander like small children, seeing them battle was almost unbearable in some ways."

"You saw the whole thing?" Rei gasped incrdiously.

"I did," Setsuna nodded. "I didn't want it to continue but I had no choice. I could do nothing to influence their actions. As each one fell, I noticed that their buckles would reveal some kind of runes that symbolized their defeat. After that the stone would uncurl itself and suck them in. I learned later that they were sealed into stone tablets at a secret location. One by one they all fell."

"Until the human one was left," Haruka finished.

"Yes," Setsuna nodded. "When he was the last one standing, he was absorbed by the stone too. I thought it was over but imagine my surprise when humans started coming out of the stone. They just kept coming and coming until there was enough to populate the entire world. It was almost like a miracle. That was when I realized why they were fighting. They were fighting to see who would populate the world.

"And now they're out again," Makoto frowned. "Can't we do anything about it?"

"No," Setsuna replied while shaking her head. "We do not possess the ability to seal them like that man Pluto does. I sensed that he was using the power of a Category Ace."

"I heard him mention the category thing before," Ami noted. "What does that mean?"

"It is the system used to classify the rank and power of the Beast Spirits," Setsuna explained. "The Beast Spirits came from the four corners of the world and each of them had a banner in which they put themselves under. Blue Spade was the East, Red Heart was the South, Black Club was the North, and White Diamond was the West."

"Sounds like those normal playing cards to me," Haruka spoke up.

"A remarkable coincidence," Setsuna nodded. "The system places a number or name on each Beast Spirit. It starts at two then rises. Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten, Jack, Queen, King, and Ace. Again, a remarkable coincidence."

"But...," Usagi spoke up. "Pluto said that the Human Beast Spirit was Category 2. How did he win?"

"Through sheer determination and by using his mind," Setsuna smiled. "During his travels he learned quite a bit about how things worked. He learned how to use weapons before the others did. He learned about hunting and many other things very quickly. All those skills helped him when he fought."

"Did you ever meet any of them, Puu?" asked Chibi-Usa.

"Actually, I did try to speak with a few them," Setsuna nodded. "Category Jack, Queen, and King of Clubs. Elephant, Tiger, and Xuanwu. They were just learning how to talk when I met them."

"What were they like?" asked Minako.

"Very pleasant actually," Setsuna replied with a rare smile. "I showed them a little affection and they returned it ten fold. I even gave them names."

"Really?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes," Setsuna nodded. "I named the Elephant Daichi, the Tiger Hikaru, and the Xuanwu Shima. I was very sad when they got sealed. Maybe...maybe I will see them again before they get sealed once more." She frowned. The three Beast Spirits were a lot nicer than the others but they were forced to fight. It was a fate they could not go against. At least she hoped to see them again in this era. There was chance for that now.

The other Senshi were very much surprised to hear this. Usually Setsuna was someone who was very objective about her position and what she did. Hearing her speak fondly of those three Beast Spirits was very odd for her. Then again, she was just getting used to being alone so perhaps those three were what allowed her to keep her sanity. They apparently made some very good memories for her.

"Hmm, those three were like another family to me," Setsuna continued to smile. "I still miss them."

"Don't worry, Setsuna!" Usagi smiled brightly. "I'm sure you'll see them again. You said they were strong so I'm sure they'll probably be sealed last! You have plenty of time to find and visit them! I'm sure of it!"

"Thank you, Usagi," Setsuna nodded before she started to frown again. "However, there is one Beast Spirit that I hope will never be able to win the Battle Game and I pray that it has not been released."

"Which one would that be?" asked Michelle curiously.

"As you know, in any deck of cards there are usually fifty-two cards that are used. Thirteen for every suit," Setsuna explained. "Can you tell me what other card may lurk in a deck that most do not use? One that does not follow any suit?"

"Ummmm, the Joker?" asked Hotaru.

"Yes, Hotaru, " Setsuna nodded. "The Joker."

"There was a Beast Spirit that represented the Joker?" asked Minako.

"There was," Setsuna nodded. "It was not created like the other fity-two were. When all the forces of nature created the Beast Spirits, this also included the remnant power that the Negaverse left behind after Queen Serenity cast her spell. The Black Joker was Negaverse power incarnate. It lived to destroy everything in front of it. The very second it came into being I was alerted of its presence. I even tried to destroy it before it could reach where the Battle Game was to be held."

"But it was immortal too, wasn't it?" asked Rei with a frown.

"Yes," Setsuna nodded. "I could not destroy it. I could only pray that it would be defeated in the Battle Game. Thankfully, a number of Beast Spirits worked together for a moment and defeated it. It took all four Category Ace Beast Spirits to stop it; Seiryu, Byakko, Suzaku, and Genbu. I shudder to think what would happen if the Joker is free and wins."

"What do you think would happen if the Joker does win?" asked Chibi-Usa fearfully.

"Worst case scenario?" Setsuna asked. "End of the world. No more life at all. The best case scenario would be that the Battle Game had to start over again since it wasn't one of the fifty-two chosen combatants."

"Wait a sec," Makoto spoke up. "If there was a Black Joker, shouldn't be there a white one as well? I mean each the other Beast Spirits were balanced by another one. Why would the Joker be any different?"

"It's hard to try and interpret the will of the universe," Setsuna replied. "But the Black Joker was not created by the will of the universe. Its origins lay in the Negaverse, a completely separate plane of existence if you recall."

The room had gone silent after hearing Setsuna's explanation. All this talk of the end of all life as they knew it or another species becoming the ones to rule the Earth really brought down the mood.

"Do you think Pluto and those other Knights he mentioned can do it?" asked Chibi-Usa.

"All we can do is have faith in them," Setsuna remarked sagely.

--

Takada leaned back on the chair in the hotel that he had found for the night. Things were starting to get interesting now. He held the card that he had used to seal that Wyvernator guy with. When he looked into the eyes of the image on the card he could almost feel the rage and hate that Wyvernator was probably going through at the moment. Seeing the chains wrapped around him was also something to consider. The Beast Spirits didn't have these chains wrapped around them when they were sealed. Was it because the Beast Spirits knew they had no choice after being sealed or was it because Wyvernator wasn't a Beast Spirit, but a Star Beast? Were the chains there to make sure that he would stay put?

"I feel a migraine coming on," Takada sighed to himself as he set the card down. HQ would want to know about this and he still had lots of tests to run on this new card. Who knows? Maybe it would be helpful in their hunt for the Beasts Spirits.

To Be Continued...

A/N: That's all she wrote for this one folks. Another big thank-you for ZK Chromdragozoid for beta reading and giving a helping hand when I needed it. The history of the BEast Spirits is revealed and our heroines have a deep connection to them. Well, one of them anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, or Kamen Rider Ryuki

I do not own Sailor Moon, Ranma 1/2, or Kamen Rider Ryuki. Those belong to their respective creators. The Advent Knights belong to ZK Chromedragozoid. I only hope he doesn't start charging me rent. I'm broke! Anyway, enjoy the fic!

-Ten-Faced Paladin

KSM: The Advent

By Ten-Faced Paladin

Chapter 3: Seiryu meets Mercury

Both Leo and Kat left Nerima and returned to their apartment building. It had been a long day and both of them just wanted some rest. Leo followed after his fuming sister who had flames coming out of her eyes due to her anger towards Lunar.

"The nerve of him!" she fumed. "How dare he call me an 'uncute tomboy'!"

"Onee-chan…" Leo said with an obvious sigh and a sweat-drop on his head.

"We had everything under control until that Horsie-Knight came along! We could've beaten that Star Beast too!"

"True, but he did help us," Leo reasoned.

Kat gave her twin brother a narrow-eyed glare, "Hey, whose side are you on?"

"Sumimasen, onee-chan," Leo said calmly, "I am not taking sides. I am looking at this on a logical stand point. Remember, we were trained to deal with Beast Spirits and not these Star Beasts. We had no idea of what we were dealing with and you assumed that we could defeat it without trouble. However, you were wrong. It is true that Lunar-san was rude but you were rude yourself. Nerima also happens to be his and the other Celestial Knights' territory. This includes Juuban."

Kat didn't want to admit it but her brother made a good point. They were outsider Knights and had no idea of what the Star Beasts were capable of. However…she was still stubborn. "The next time I see that Horsie-Knight, I'm gonna shove my Suzaku Arrow so up high his ass and shoot him there that even his future descendants will feel it!"

Leo rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. They had returned late and it was already close to 10 o'clock. "I'll get dinner started. Go take a shower to cool off."

"Hai, otouto-chan," Kat said as she went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Leo sighed in relief that his sister was finally calming down. She had been agitated since they had gotten back from Nerima and she hadn't been calming down until just now. Her anger was something he could deal with from time to time. She just needed to vent. She usually did after meeting someone who she didn't like, doubly so for someone who showed her up in some way. Of course, Pluto hadn't been helpful either when he told them that he had sealed one of the mysterious Star Beasts. That had just got Kat even angrier. She had been shown up twice in one day. Not a pleasant thing to sit through if you were Kat or anyone near her for that matter.

While Leo was pulling out the ingredients for what he had in mind for dinner, the phone began to ring. Heading over to it he quickly picked it up and answered.

"Moshi moshi?" he spoke into the phone.

"_Leo?_" asked the voice on the other end. "_This is Takada._"

"Ah, Takada-san!" Leo smiled. "How's Juuban?" Pluto had told the twins that Takada would be helping him so it only made sense that he would be in Juuban.

"_It's nice_," Takada replied. "_Anyhow, do you think that you can get over here tomorrow? I have some experiments I want to try with this sealed Star Beast that Pluto sent me and I was hoping that you could help_."

"I can," Leo nodded. "There's no school tomorrow so I'm free all day. What about onee-chan?"

"_I think it would be best if she stuck to Nerima for now,_" Takada replied. "_We still need an eye over there should anything happen._"

"Hai," Leo sighed. "I just hope everything is still standing after tomorrow."

"_Are you kidding?_" Takada laughed. "_If the rumors are true then she'll fit right in with the Wrecking Crew!_"

"Wrecking Crew?" Leo asked in confusion.

"_Oh, you haven't heard of them?_" Takada asked. "_Well, all the martial artists down there who cause the massive property damage are all called part of the Nerima Wrecking Crew._"

"Oh," Leo nodded. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"_See you then, Leo. Bye,_" Takada agreed before he hung up.

"Bye."

Leo hung up the phone and contemplated what he was going to tell his sister. On one hand she might get upset again hearing that she had to go to Nerima again and possibly see Lunar. On the other hand she would probably love the chance to go out there and fight him. It was hard to tell with Kat.

Tomorrow he would be going to Juuban so it could possibly mean that he would be meeting the Sailor Senshi. He just had to see if they were as powerful as he had heard.

--

The next morning…

"You're going to Juuban!?" Kat shrieked as she heard the news her brother had given her. Both of them were having breakfast. "Why didn't you tell me yesterday?"

"Must've slipped my mind," Leo said. "Gomen."

"Then I'm coming with you," Kat insisted.

"There is no need, onee-chan. Takada-san only needs my assistance and you are needed in Nerima."

Kat blinked and then smirked. Leo was afraid of that infamous smirk of his sister's knowing fully well what it meant. "Nerima, huh? Well, that gives me a chance to show off to that Horsie-Boy and to beat him up for calling me 'uncute'."

"Onee-chan…" Leo said with a groan. "We're supposed to be making allies, not enemies."

"Hey, I thought you knew me better than that? Besides, if they're not strong enough, why should we make these Celestial Knights our allies?"

"It's actually a matter of trust, not strength, when making allies."

Suit yourself, but I want to see how well they go against the Advent Knight of Suzaku!"

Leo sighed and continued to eat. He was going to take his bike to Juuban since it was closer and his tank was full enough for the trip. He had also packed a few things just incase his stay would end up being longer than a day. He had also packed up some lunch for his sister when she would be going to Nerima again.

'_Kami,_' he prayed, '_Please watch over my onee-chan._'

They finish their meal and Leo went to clean the dishes before he left. Dressed in his usual black jacket, matching pants, blue Chinese shirt and scarf, he then strapped on his goggles and pulled them over his eyes before picking up his back pack and helmet. "See you soon, onee-chan!"

"You too!" Kat said as she watched the door close. "Now to get some training done," she said to herself.

--

The engine roared as a blue and silver motorbike zoomed into the streets of Juuban. It wasn't exactly a hard place to find since the vehicle of the Knight of Seiryu had a built in GPS and radar and not to mention a Beast Spirit detector. The last one would be of little use since they just discovered the existence of the Star Beasts. Leo rode his bike and then pulled over in front of the Crown Arcade.

"Takada-san told me to meet him here," he said as he removed his helmet. That morning, Takada had called again and asked Leo to meet him in front of a place called Crown Arcade. When he looked into the window, he saw Takada at one of the shooting games. He rolled his eyes. "Figures." He placed the helmet on the seat of his bike and then walked into the building.

Crown Arcade was packed with teenagers playing video games of every type. There were racing games, puzzle games and even fighting games. Leo, being raised by his mother, did not have much time for video games. It was only after he was reunited with his sister again that he began to indulge in the activity. He wasn't obsessive though. His favorite types of games were racing games involving motorcycles or sword fighting games. Thinking about swords made him touch the inside of his jacket to make sure he still had his bokken with him. It was a good luck charm and he never went anywhere without it, unless he forgot it of course.

He saw Takada holding a gun in one hand and pointing at the screen of the mission and pulling the trigger. He was about to walk over but suddenly bumped into someone.

"Oh, gomen!" he said and then the girl looked at him. She was about average height with short blue hair that reached to just below her ears.

"Oh, no," the girl smiled gently. "It's my fault. Really."

"Ano...I was the one who bumped into you," Leo argued. "I should have been watching where I was going. I don't see how it could really be your fault. Besides, you seem too nice to just let this sort of thing happen knowingly."

The bluenette blushed at the compliment but Leo didn't really notice. His obliviousness with girls striking hard and fast. Of course, before any more conversation could be made, one of the bluenette's friends, a girl with two blonde ponytails and buns on her head suddenly shouted out to her.

"Hey, Ami-chan!" she called. "We're all about to eat. Aren't you hungry?"

"Oh!" the girl now know as Ami gasped. "C-coming!"

She then turned back to Leo and bowed, "Goodbye,"

"Goodbye to you too, Ami-san," Leo smiled. "Maybe we can talk again someday."

Ami blushed before nodding shyly and headed over to her friends. Leo just continued to talk to Takada.

"Ami!" Minako giggled as her genius friend sat down. "Who was that gorgeous hunk you were talking to?"

"Um," Ami blushed, hating to be in the spotlight like this. "I...I didn't really get his name. We just bumped into each other. That was it."

"WHAT?!" Minako cried out, not that anyone noticed in the noisy arcade. "Ami I'm disappointed in you! When a guy that good looking actually talks to you, you just have to find out everything you can about him! He could be your mister right!"

Ami blushed even harder. She wasn't even looking for a boyfriend at the moment. She had too many things to think of at the moment. School, her studies, duties as a Sailor Senshi, Star Beasts, the Celestial Knights, and now these Advent Knights too.

"He looks just like my old sempai," Makoto sighed wistfully, earning sweat-drops from everyone at the table.

Rei just watched Leo step up next to a boy she remembered. He was one of the visitors at the temple yesterday before the Star Beast attacked. She had to admit that the two of them were good looking, but the boy with the braid had some kind of charm that the other one didn't. She just wasn't sure what it was.

Leo stepped up next to Takada and spied his score, "Sugoi. You are a good marksman, Takada-san."

"Comes with years of practice," Takada laughed. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a card before handing it to Leo. "When you see that card, what do you think?"

Leo took the card and stared at it for a moment. He cringed when he saw the Star Beasts eyes, "This is not a normal card. I can sense its rage and hatred directed at me."

"I got that feeling too," Takada sighed as he finally got killed by a sharpshooter. "Since Pluto gave that to me I've been doing some scans on it. What I found was interesting."

"What?" asked Leo, now very interested.

"I found that its energy source is highly adaptable," Takada explained. "It means that it can attach itself to any kind of source that's stronger that it and adapt to it."

"Does that mean onee-chan, I, or Pluto-san can use them?" asked Leo, now extremely interested.

"In theory, yes," Takada nodded. "Pluto hasn't tested it out yet and I figured that you were the best choice for it."

"Why?" asked Leo.

"Because wyverns are a relative to dragons," Takada smiled. "You might get a better response then Pluto or Kat would."

"I guess that makes sense," Leo nodded. He stared at the Star Beast card and could only imagine what would happen if he used it in battle. He slipped it into his pocket.

Takada then said, "Want to go grab some lunch?" Leo shook his head.

"No, Takada-san. I already packed up my own lunch, but arigato for the offer. So, what else do I need to do?"

"You might want to hang around a bit. You might get to see another Star Beast and meet the Sailor Senshi in person."

"Hai, Takada-san. I also heard that there is a library close by and an Aquarium too. I might as well check them out too."

"I always thought you were the most serious minded," Takada commented.

"Okaasan said this; working hard is important, but to do too much will burn you out. So, rest and relaxation are equally important for balance."

Takada chuckled. Those sayings the Knight of Seiryu quoted often made Takada think of what Leo's mother was like. She sounded like a very wise person according to the advice he would quote that he had given her. With a bow, Leo then turned and left the arcade to check the town out.

--

Some time later, Leo was going trough the aisles of books that were in the library. He had to admit that some of them looked very interesting. Others he had remembered reading many times. As he turned the corner, someone bumped into him. He looked to see who it was and was surprised to see it was the blue-haired girl again.

"Hello again, Ami-san," Leo smiled brightly.

"Ah!" Ami gasped as she saw that she had bumped into Leo again. "G-gomen. It looks like this time it was me who bumped into you this time."

"Don't worry. No harm done." Leo smiled. "I haven't introduced myself have I? My name is Ryuki Leonard Narukawa. My friends call me Leo though."

"A-Ami Mizuno," Ami bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ryuki-san."

"I just said my friends call me 'Leo'," Leo laughed. 'That includes you, Ami-san."

Ami smiled kindly but blushed all the same. Leo again didn't notice this. He checked his watch and decided that now would be a good time to head out. But, since he did have a new friend, he might as well spend some time with her.

"Ami-san?" he asked. "I was actually going to head to see the Aquarium. Would you like to come with me?"

"Ah!" Ami gasped. Was Leo asking her out on a date? They had only just met! Maybe he just meant as friends. Yes, that was probably what he meant. Calming herself, Ami gave her reply. "I do have some free time today. I would be happy to go with you, Leo."

"Arigatou," Leo smiled before he and Ami headed outside. As he walked towards his motorcycle, Ami stopped to look at it for a moment.

"Um, Leo-san, where am I supposed to sit?" she asked.

"Oh, gomen," Leo frowned sadly. "My bike isn't made especially for two. You'll have to sit behind me Ami-san. Is that alright?"

Ami blushed. Looking at the bike, she knew she would have to seat quite closely behind him and even have to loop her arms around his waist. Her face turned redder and redder as many thoughts came into her head. She was snapped out of it by the gentle voice of Leo.

"Ami-san? Daijoubu desu ka? You seem a little red. Are you ill?" Leo inquired in concern. She quickly shook her head and Leo smiled. "Good." He handed her an extra helmet kept under the compartment of his seat. It was a little small but it offered protection. He pulled his goggles over his eyes and then put on his helmet before Ami hopped on and sat on the back. "Hold on, Ami-san," he instructed and she gulped, carefully placing her hands on his waist.

Leo revved the engines and he took off down the street. Ami squeaked in fear as she gripped even tighter than before. Leo just kept going hoping that she would calm down very soon. It wasn't like he could stop and tell her that he was very experienced at driving motorcycles.

Ami soon felt the motorcycle come to a stop and she dared to peek through her eyes and saw that they had arrived at the Aquarium. Quietly sighing in relief she got off the motorcycle and handed back her helmet to Leo as he tugged his off.

"There," he smiled. "That wasn't so bad, was it, Ami-san?"

"I suppose not," Ami agreed shyly. "It's just that I've never ridden on one before."

"Okaasan said this; first experiences are always intimidating. It takes a truly courageous person to continue trying new things in their life," Leo quoted.

"Oh, my," Ami smiled. "Your mother sounds like a very wise person."

"Hai," Leo grinned. "She's the one who raised me. My parents are divorced."

"Oh, really?" Amy frowned sadly. "So are mine. I live with my mother too. I don't see her often though. She's a doctor and works late a lot."

"Oh, really?" Leo asked curiously. "Then it seems we have something in common then." He smiled.

Ami just smiled and nodded. She couldn't help but smile when Leo did. He had this innocent charm around him that made you want to smile yourself. After making sure that the helmets were secure, Leo and Ami walked to the Aquarium and entered. They found everything from the exotic fish to the strange jellyfish interesting. Ami kept slipping back to her 'bookworm-self' by stating facts that she learned from her science classes. At first she was afraid that Leo would think her as strange for it but he said that he found the facts interesting and enlightening, some of which he didn't even know before now.

While they were walking on a catwalk over a large tank so that they could see the kinds of fish that were on display, Ami felt gutsy and decided to ask Leo a little about himself.

"Well, I'm just your average teenager, really," he smiled. '_When I'm not on the job_.'

"Really?" Ami asked. "What about your family?"

"Well, okaasan is always working on some kind of project and my otousan is an archeologist who studies ancient ruins and such," Leo explained. "I live with my onee-chan. We're fraternal twins so we get along pretty well."

Ami felt a little sad for Leo when he mentioned his family life. Ami still got to live with her mother and even though she was working a lot, they still took time to talk to each other. Her father liked to keep in contact and sent some of his works every now and then. Leo only had his sister but it seemed to her that they were very close. Maybe they were separated by the divorce?

A huge splash interrupted her thoughts before a loud clunk followed it. She and Leo looked to the source and found that a large gray beast had leaped from the water and had landed on the catwalk.

It was gray and armored, which had revealed it to be a Star Beast. The armor itself was smooth and the water beaded off of it. It was slightly hunched over but it was humanoid. It stood on two gray feet which had fins on them. A long tail that ended in a sharp blade stuck out from behind. It did have arms but they were covered by shields that were attached to its back. Its face had two horns coming out of the top with two emerald eyes that shone from their sockets. A mouth-guard was there with a thin line slit in the middle to act as a mouth.

"Excellent," the Star Beast smiled in a slick voice. "Two targets for the price of one. The Shishin shall be pleased."

"Shishin?" Leo asked himself.

He didn't get the chance for an answer before the Star Beat whipped his tail at the two. Leo pulled Ami down to duck as the tail cut through two support beams which held a portion of the catwalk up. The portion fell to and both teens were stranded. Ami and Leo watched in growing shock as they saw their only way out cut down. The Star Beast just started chuckling at their misfortune.

"Now the only way out is through me, Rayline," he laughed. "And I doubt you'll be able to beat me!"

Leo looked at Ami in concern and fear. If he transformed then his identity as an Advent Knight would be revealed but if he didn't, then they would both get hurt, Ami especially. He then looked at Rayline and saw the water beading off his body and the puddles under his feet. Leo got an idea and then said to the Star Beast, "Never underestimate your opponents!" Ami stared shocked as she watched Leo draw a bokken out of his jacket. Rayline laughed.

"A stick? You expect to beat me with a stick?" Rayline laughed as he prepared to attack again. Leo smirked and then touched the tip of his bokken onto the floor of the cat walk. He said to Ami. "Ami-san, get on my back!"

"Huh? What?" Ami questioned.

"Hayaku!" Leo insisted and she leapt on, her feet dangling as her arms were secured around his neck. He was strong enough to support her and then shouted, "RAIJIN!"

Ami squeaked a bit when she felt a jolt and then saw electricity crackle around the bokken. The electricity traveled towards Rayline and into the puddle the Star Beast had his feet in before he was electrocuted. The Star Beast let out a scream of pain as the electrical attack went through his body.

"FUUJIN!" Leo shouted and then extended his other hand and opened his palm, blasting Rayline with an air-blast. The Beast Spirit was knocked off guard and fell back into the tank with a splash. Ami was shocked at this. This boy could generate electricity like Sailor Jupiter as well as manipulate air currents. He then told Ami, "Hold on tight!" before he leapt off the catwalk. She let out a scream but Leo threw both his arms down to the ground and used the air to cushion the fall. Ami took in a deep breath of air as she got off his back. Her eyes were wide and she was breathing hard. They heard a 'thunk' and they turned to see the Star Beast staring at them angrily. Its anger was focused on Leo the most.

"I know the Shishin told me not to kill you until I secured your Star Beasts, but that doesn't mean I can't torture you first!" He sent his tail at them and Leo grabbed Ami before jumping away to dodge.

"Ami-san! Run!" Leo told her.

"But what about you? I can't leave you!" Ami protested.

"I'll be fine! Run for the door and don't look back!" He shouted, "Now! Go! Hayaku!"

Ami reluctantly nodded and ran for the door. Rayline was ready to strike her in the back but a lightning bolt hit his head and drew his attention back to the boy.

"You won't be hurting her," Leo said sternly.

"And who's going to stop me? You?" Rayline spoke mockingly. Leo reached into his pocket and pulled out his Advent Buckle and Category Ace card. Placing the buckle onto his waist, the belt generated itself and wrapped around him. He then slid in his Category Ace.

"Hai! Henshin!" The buckle split open.

What Leo didn't know was that Ami had turned back around and was going to transform to Sailor Mercury when she heard Leo cry out, "Henshin!" She peered curiously at the scene and saw a belt around Leo's waist that shot out a rectangular energy field that caused Rayline's tail to bounce. Leo then ran into the field and came out of the other side clad in a silver and blue suit of armor. She gasped in shock.

"CHANGE SEIRYU!"

Now Advent Knight Draco, he threw a fist at the shocked Star Beast before going into a roundhouse that knocked his opponent to the ground. He then announced, "I am the hero destined to use his blade to slash a path to the future! The dragon of the storm fated to wield the Dragon Fang! The legendary Knight of Seiryu! I am Draco! Kenzan!" He drew his sword and went on the attack, slashing at Rayline repeatedly as Ami watched. This was just too shocking for her and she just couldn't take her eyes off it.

Rayline noticed her from the corner of his eye and formulated a plan. He then struck his tail at Draco who dodged but then saw where the tail was headed.

"AMI-SAN!" Draco yelled out as he got up and ran towards her. Using the wind to glide upon, he was quick enough to protect her from the fatal strike of the Beast Spirit, using his back to shield her. He grunted in pain as sparks ripped from his armor. Ami looked stunned but then he said in a kind voice, "Daijoubu desu ka, Ami-san?" It was the same kind voice of Leo and he was in that armor. He turned around and told her, "Please, go. I promise to tell you what's going on. Just please, run."

Ami couldn't even reply before Draco turned back to the fight. She watched him grip his sword and unfold a number of panels that would have cards in them. She only saw three with pictures on them at the moment while the rest were blank. He plucked one and brought it to his sword before sliding it through an indent near the hilt.

"TACKLE!" she heard the weapon call before an image of an armored boar appeared above Draco, making her gasp in surprise. The image was then absorbed into Draco's body before he began his charge. He slammed his body into Rayline and the force of the attack sent him flying into a display that was now a pile of rubble.

"What the-?!" Rayline grunted. "What was that? How could you hit me so hard?!"

Ami was wondering that herself. Did it have something to do with the card that Draco had put through his sword? Rei had mentioned Pluto doing something like that with his gun and the cards he wielded.

As Rayline struggled to get up, Draco had already drawn a new card before he slid it through his sword like the other one, "SLASH!"

The image of an armored lizard with a blade tail appeared before it was absorbed into Draco's chest like the other one had been. This time though, energy began humming through the blade. Draco unleashed a battle cry before he charged forward. Rayline did the same with his tail raised and shields ready. Ami wanted to close her eyes and run like Draco had told her to but she couldn't bear the thought of leaving a friend behind no matter how capable he was in a situation like this. She would just stand by and be prepared to transform in case Draco couldn't do it.

The two combatants raised their means of cutting and both slashed at each other with expert speed and grace. They both hit their targets which caused a shower of sparks to erupt from both of them as they staggered back in pain.

"You're good, boy," Rayline admitted. "You just might have what my masters the Shishin are looking for."

"Just who are these 'Shishin'?" Draco demanded. "What is it they are looking for?"

"Heh," Rayline smirked. "That's for me to know and for you to find out. For now, let me show you my full power!"

With that, Rayline used his arms in a slashing motion which sent energy waves straight at Draco. The Knight of Seiryu dodged them easily but he then suddenly heard a crash and saw gallons of water coming his way. Rayline had broken the tank and now the room was beginning to fill up with water. Ami saw what was happening and managed to get to some high ground that was the second floor, but Draco was now waist deep in water and assorted fish. There was no way that he could use his electrical powers without killing the fish. Worst of all, Rayline had vanished underneath the waves. Apparently slow on land, he was obviously quick underwater.

"Watch your back!" Rayline's voice crowed before he felt something heavy hit his back. Draco stumbled through the water and looked to see where the Star Beast went only to see nothing. When he tried to get up again, he only managed to get knocked back down by another sneak attack. This continued on as Ami watched helplessly. Even if she changed into Sailor Mercury, there was no way she could help. Her ice powers would only freeze the water and get Draco trapped in it. Calling the others would be a good idea but by the time they got here Draco might be dead already. She didn't know what to do.

Draco stumbled against another impact as he drew his last card. It was the one that Takada had given him, '_Well, he wanted me to test it. No time like the present._'

Raising his sword, Draco placed the card in the slot before slashing it through, "WYVERN!"

What happened next was not the usual experience when scanning a card. Several points of light erupted from the sword until they were in a constellation pattern that copied the image on the card. The lights then descended on Draco and arranged themselves on his torso and back. When they were all in alignment, there was a great flash of light that filled the room and stopped Rayline's next assault. When it had faded, Ami looked to see what had happened and gasped to see that Draco had changed.

His torso was donned in gray armor that had an emerald spade on it where the one on his other torso armor used to be. Strange runes were carved on the shoulders and a great pair of metal reptilian wings was on his back. The armor stayed that way for a moment before the colors began to shift. The gray turned to blue with sections of silver in it while the sick-looking emerald spade on his chest changed into a bright blue sapphire color.

"I am the hero who has touched the heavens and brought the stars to Earth," Draco spoke slowly. "I wield the Dragon's Fang and fly the skies with the Wyvern's Wings. I am Wyvern Wing Draco! Kenzan!"

Rayline peaked with a look of surprise before he recovered and said mockingly, "So what if you've changed. There is no way you will be able to defeat me!" he dived under the water again to begin his assault on the changed Knight of Seiryu.

Draco just stood still like a statue and waited and it paid off. Rayline's tail came at him and he just grabbed it before it hit him. Rayline was stunned. How did he expect that?

"And like I said before; never underestimate your opponents!" Draco said before he tugged at Rayline's tail and pulled him out of the water before raising his arm up above his head and spinning his arm, causing Rayline to be spun around by his tail. Rayline screamed in rage.

"LET ME GO!" the manta-ray Star Beast cried. "LET ME GO!"

"Hai!" Draco said before he sliced Rayline's tail in half and sent Rayline flying with the momentum of the spin when it suddenly came to a stop. Rayline crashed into a wall, leaving a large imprint of himself before slipping down back to the water. He seethed angrily at Draco who just looked at him calmly. Rayline sent blades of energy at Draco but the Dragon Knight was able to block them with his blade. None of them hit him and they shattered as soon as they were blocked and parried away by Draco's sword.

"Is that all?" Draco said, tauntingly, as Rayline looked stunned. "My turn then. FUUJIN!"

The water surrounding Rayline began to spin and soon the Star Beast was caught in a whirlpool forming around him. The vortex soon rose up into the air, carrying the screaming monster with it. Draco watched as the Star Beast was once again sent spinning.

"Let's see if these wings work," Draco said before he spread them out and then took flight at Rayline. He dispersed the vortex and Rayline came falling. Draco gripped his sword and swung while he flew straight at his target.

Rayline was slashed repeatedly while he was falling and could feel pieces of his armor being sliced off with each attack. In the air, his battle capabilities were useless. It was only a matter of time before…

"RAIJIN!" Draco cried out and flew straight down on Rayline with an electrically charged sword. He sliced Rayline clean in half, vertically, and the two pieces fell into the water before exploding. What remained of Rayline was the energy orb. Holding a sealing card, Draco did as Pluto had told him and threw it at the orb. The card was sucked in and then it began sucking in the golden energy before spinning and flying back into Draco's hand. The image of Rayline was printed on it, bound by chains. Draco nodded and said, "Yatta." He then snapped his belt buckle close.

Ami watched as the energy field appeared again and removed his armor, changing him back to normal. He then turned to see Ami and said, "Are you alright?" She nodded. "You want an explanation, don't you?" She responded with another nod.

Leo nodded and said, "Very well," before he motioned Ami to follow him, they both headed outside while the authorities began looking inside for the culprit. Leo just sat Ami down near his bike before taking a moment to explain.

"I'm what you would call an Advent Knight," Leo began. "It is my duty to protect people from monsters."

"Monsters?" Ami asked, even if she knew what he was talking about.

"Hai," Leo nodded. "Although, I usually fight a different kind of monster then the one that was in there."

He looked down at the card he now had Rayline imprisoned in. The hate still rolled off the card. Taking the Wyvern card out, he noticed that it had changed dramatically. Wyvernator's image was now free of chains and his armor had become blue for most of his body except for his silver wings. The spade symbol could be seen in the corner but instead of a number or letter, there was a symbol for the planet Uranus underneath it. Taking this revelation in his stride, Leo put the two cards in his pocket while waiting for Ami to respond.

"Um...why do you seal monsters in cards?" she asked, unable to think of a better question at the moment.

"The monsters I usually fight can't be killed," Leo replied. "I'm not sure if these other ones can be either. I do wonder what that orb of energy was though. I haven't seen anything like it. It seems like we can get rid of them the same way though."

Both teens fell silent again. Leo didn't want to reveal too much and Ami wasn't sure what questions to ask. Seeing the battle up close had left her relatively speechless for the moment. More policemen were pulling in so Leo decided that it may be time to leave.

"Do you want me to give you a ride home, Ami-san?" Leo asked his companion.

"No, thank you," Ami politely declined. "I don't live too far from here."

"Alright then," Leo nodded before pulling on his helmet and mounting his bike. "I would ask that you please keep this a secret. If I was to become well known as a monster hunter then my job would be harder."

Ami nodded quickly. She could understand that very well, "I promise."

"Arigato," Leo smiled brightly before starting up his bike. He gave a friendly wave, "Ja ne," before driving down the street and out of her sights. She then released a sigh that she didn't know she had been holding back. For some reason she felt strange when she was around Leo. Learning about him was nice but see him take on that Star Beast with his only concern being her safety made her heart skip a beat. It was an odd sensation, but FAR from unpleasant.

Now all she had to do was tell the others what had happened without spilling Leo's secret. She did make a promise after all.

--

Within the dark prison, the four beings who called themselves the Shishin watched the replay of the last battle with interest.

"Hmmm, I think I'm rather impressed by this 'Advent Knight Draco', " Suzaku purred seductively. Oh how she loved powerful men.

"Indeed," Seiryuu nodded. "He appears to be a noble warrior with much power."

"His connection with the Beast Spirits will make him a powerful foe," Byakko observed.

"Humph!" Genbu snorted. "The way he can seal our Star Beasts and use their powers against us is what we should be concentrating on!"

"I disagree," spoke Seiryuu. "Not many humans are given access to this kind of power and being able to fuse so seamlessly with a Category Ace is no meager task."

"You think this boy may have what we are searching for?" asked Byakko.

"Hmmm," Suzaku smiled. "Then we'll just have to see about that, wouldn't we?"

"Agreed," Genbu nodded. "However, there is still the situation with the other two Knights that are allied with this one."

"Indeed," Seiryuu nodded. "We shall observe them for now. They will not be like the other targets. These are experienced warriors and we should be on our guard."

No one disagreed with Seiryuu's suggestion.

--

Takada sighed as he leaned back on his hotel bed with the two cards that Leo had given him. The test with the Wyvern card was successful to say the least, but now it had apparently attached itself to Leo and would only give him his power. At least now he knew that these Star Beast Cards would give equipment upgrades to the ones who wielded them. Leo had been the first to experience it when he sealed this second one at the Aquarium. When he handed the cards over he seemed to be hiding something, but Takada decided not to pursue it. He had bigger things to worry about at the moment. Looking to the blue wyvern and the gray manta ray, Takada could only ponder just what was going to happen next in this little adventure.

--

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!" was the general shriek that erupted from the Hikawa Shrine.

Ami sat in the centre of attention of her friends as they stared at her with gaping mouths.

"You're telling me that you went to the Aquarium with that hottie from the arcade?" Minako gaped.

"Did you get his name?" asked Makoto hopefully.

"Um...Ryuki Leonard Narukawa," Ami replied shyly, not liking the attention. "He prefers to be called Leo but-,"

"You know his nickname?!" Usagi giggled mischievously. "Oooh, Ami, you sure work fast, don't you?"

"But, we were-," Ami tried to get out before she was interrupted again.

"So Ami, what's he like?" asked Rei. "Was he polite? Courteous? Or was he just a jerk? Come on, inquiring minds want to know!"

Minako and Makoto nodded furiously in agreement. Ami just turned crimson as she looked down into her lap. Should she even tell them that there was an attack or would they even care to notice even if she did tell them at this point? It wasn't as if Leo tried to do anything that seemed to hint at a date. It was just an outing between two new friends. In her own opinion, Leo seemed a little oblivious about the area of love.

Maybe she could teach him? She then blushed at the notion.

--

"ACHOO!" Leo sneezed as he drove along the streets, heading towards Nerima. '_Hmm, someone must be talking about me. I wonder who._'

To Be Continued...

A/N: Well, here is the third chapter for all you readers. Draco meets Ami and another Star Beast is sealed. Now you know what the Star Beats can do for the Advent Knights. I want to thank ZK Chromedragozoid for beta reading and fixing errors and suggesting ideas when I was stuck. Next Chapter: Kat returns to Nerima to meet some of the odd folks that live out there before more Star Beasts appear. WIll she ever get he chance at a match with Lunar?


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Ranma 1/2, Sailro Moon, or Kamen Rider Ryuki

I do not own Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, or Kamen Rider Ryuki. Those all belong to their respective creators and not me. The Advent Knights belong to ZK Chromedragozoid and anyone who wants to know about them can read his story called Advent Knights of Legend. I highly recommend it.

-Ten-Faced Paladin

KSM: The Advent

By Ten-Faced Paladin

Chapter 4: Fights All Around

Kat rode her motorbike to Nerima. Though she was a bit upset with not being able to be in Juuban with her brother on his mission, this mission seemed a lot better to her in her hindsight. Maybe she could challenge Ranma and Lunar after all.

Kat Hasuma had always been eager for a good fight, a reason why she became an Advent Knight in the first place. Because her opponents would be the Beast Spirits, she could go all out without any regrets. When it came to humans she would have to hold back since the skills she had acquired would be fatal to normal people.

Riding through town, she spotted Ucchan's again. Enjoying the taste of the okonomiyaki the last time, she pulled up in front of the restaurant and removed her helmet before walking inside. She did have her brother's lunch but this okonomiyaki could just be considered a light snack. Her brother was well against snacking between meals like he was against fast food and junk food, so she would not tell him she had snacked. She couldn't help it. The food in Ucchan's was great!

"Welcome!" came Ukyo's voice as Kat stepped in. "Oh, hey, sugar. I didn't think I'd see you around here again."

"Well, I decided to come back to explore a little more," Kat replied as she sat down. "Besides, your food is too good to pass up!"

"Ain't that the truth," Ukyo giggled as she prepared an okonomiyaki for her newest customer. "So what really brings you back here?"

"Ahhh, my otouto-chan wanted me to keep an eye out here for strange things while he went to Juuban," Kat sighed.

"Strange?" Ukyo snickered.

"Well, stranger than usual," Kat shrugged. "You know, like those gray monsters that started showing up."

"Ugh," Ukyo shivered. "Those things give me the creeps. It's kind of scary thinking about how one of them was so close to my shop."

"It must be," Kat nodded. "Hey, I got interrupted last time but you mentioned that this Ranma guy had several fiancées. Just how does that happen?"

"You can blame that on his stupid and worthless father," Ukyo growled. "It's all his fault."

"I'm, sensing a story behind this," Kat frowned. "Care to tell it?"

"If you've got the time then sure," Ukyo shrugged. "From what I've heard, Ranchan's father Genma and a guy named Soun Tendo trained together under this ancient pervert named Happosai. While the two were training, they got this idea in their heads to unite the schools of Anything Goes."

"Anything Goes?" asked Kat.

"Yeah, it's the school Ranchan uses," Ukyo explained. "They say he's the best in this generation."

This got Kat's interest. If Anything Goes was taken literally then this Ranma guy might just accept her challenge after all. She then turned her attention back to Ukyo, "Let me guess, they pledged to get their kids married and Ranma is promised to one of this Tendo guy's daughters?"

"Bingo, sugar," Ukyo nodded. "Anyway, from what I've managed to figure out, the fat moron couldn't keep a promise to save his life. When Ranchan was only five, his father took him out on a ten year training journey."

"What about his mother?" Kat blinked. Who would be stupid enough to take his own child away from their mother? Wait, she just answered her own question.

"Well, she forced the moron to sign a contract that would force him and Ranma to commit seppuku if Ranma didn't become a 'man amongst men.' Personally I think she made it up to keep the fool in line," Ukyo explained. "The idiot managed to trick Ranma into signing it by saying it was finger-painting. I swear that guy doesn't care about anyone but himself."

Kat was now getting pissed. She had been away from her mama most of her life. She missed her a lot but her father made sure she felt loved. Ranma's father on the other hand didn't seem to have that.

"Anyway," Ukyo continued. "Remember when I said that Genma couldn't keep a promise to save his life? Well, when we were about six, Ranchan and I met and became best friends. My father saw this and decided to get me engaged to Ranchan using our okonomiyaki cart as a dowry. I was also supposed to go along with him and Ranchan during their training."

"What about the pledge with his best friend?" Kat gaped.

"Conveniently forgotten," Ukyo frowned. "Of course, the first second he got it he ditched me and ran off with it and Ranchan."

"WHAT?!" Kat cried.

"Yep," Ukyo nodded. "I'm kinda glad I was left behind though. After hearing about Jusenkyo, brrr."

"Jusen-what?" Kat blinked.

"Cursed springs," Ukyo shrugged. "If you fall into one then you change into whatever drowned in there last. You can change back with warm water but you change again when you get hit by cold water."

"Did he get cursed?" Kat asked. Normally she would have disregarded this stuff as lunacy, but after dealing with things like Beast Spirits, one had a healthy appreciation for the supernatural.

"Ranchan fell into the Spring of Drowned Girl," Ukyo replied. "He turns into a red-headed girl when hit with cold water. It's real interesting to see happen. His father turns into a panda. Fits his lazy and greedy personality easily."

"Wow," Kat blinked. "I take it you caught up with Ranma?"

"About a year ago," Ukyo nodded as she flipped the okonomiyaki over. "I thought he had run out on purpose but it turns out that he thought I was a boy. He didn't even know about the engagement. I shouldn't be surprised though. Genma's good at lying. I always dressed as a boy then and Ranchan's a little thick so I shouldn't be surprised that he was fooled.

"So you're still hooked on him?" Kat asked.

"He was my first love," Ukyo smiled. "I never really stopped loving him, but I was pretty steamed at him."

"What about the other girls? What are they like?" Kat wondered.

"Ugh," Ukyo sighed. "There's three right now. The first is Akane Tendo. She's the one Genma seems so desperate for Ran-chan to marry. She's friendly sometimes but she's a spoiled princess if there ever was one. Ranchan and his dad live at the Tendo dojo and she has got the worst temper out there. She thinks she's a great martial artist and her family never tells her otherwise even though almost everyone with proper training can put her down. Every time she's in trouble it's usually Ran-chan who has to bail her out. She never says 'thank you' though. All she does is get mad at him when he doesn't eat her awful cooking or when she thinks he's being a pervert when he obviously isn't. I don't think Ranchan knows how to be a pervert really. Then she bashes him over the head with a mallet or sends him into the sky."

"How can he stand that?" Kat gaped. This was spousal abuse before the marriage even happened!

"I don't know," Ukyo sighed. "But it's been getting worse. Especially after those Knights showed up and everyone is talking about them. She seems to hate the fact that they can fight monsters that even Ranchan would probably have a hard time with. I don't know how much more Ranchan can take before he snaps."

"Are the other girls that bad?" Kat blinked.

"Shampoo isn't that bad," Ukyo admitted. "She's a waitress at the cafe that your brother went to. She's only engaged to Ranma because he beat her in a fight and her laws say that she has to marry him since he's a male. She really does like him though. I've seen it when she tries to get his attention. I wouldn't mind if I lost to her as much since she's at least wife material. She's a good cook and really nice, even if she's a little too forward for my tastes. Well, that and she tries tricks and potions to try and win him over."

"Hmm," Kat nodded as she got served her order. "At least it's not just you who's not trying to kill him."

"The last one is the worst. Kodachi Kuno," Ukyo shivered. "She is a self-proclaimed fiancée. She seems to think that she is the only one worthy enough to be with him. That and she thinks that his girl form is someone who has Ranchan enslaved to her will and preventing him from proclaiming his love for her. She actually tries to kill Ranchan's girl side even though she's seen the curse activate."

Kat shook her head as she listened while eating. What was with the Ranma guy anyway? Was he like a freaking god or something?

"A while back he and some others had to go to China for some reason and when he came back his and Akane's fathers jumped him and tried to force him to get married to her," Ukyo frowned. "I had gotten an invitation for the wedding as a caterer so I kinda went ballistic. I knew that Ranma didn't want to marry her so I sorta went commando."

"You bombed the place?" Kat snickered. Oh, she could like this girl.

"Shampoo helped," Ukyo shrugged. "Kodachi came trying to take Akane's place at the altar while Ranchan's rivals who seem to think he's enslaved us came. We almost leveled the dojo. It was not a moment I'm proud of. Ranchan wasn't happy about it either. We haven't really been talking that much since."

"Maybe you should," Kat commented as she swallowed the last piece of food and brought out some money to pay for it. "You two were friends right? Shouldn't be that hard to apologize. My otouto-chan is way better at this advice thing than I am."

"I want to," Ukyo frowned. "But I don't know how."

"Well, you'd better hurry," Kat sighed as she stood up. "You want to at least stay friends before trying to be a fiancée right?"

Ukyo nodded with an insecure frown. Kat just shrugged her shoulders before leaving. Her brother really was better at the advice thing than she was. She was more of a person that would give you tips on how to beat someone up or something. Ukyo could do that well enough on her own.

Heading outside, Kat aimlessly wandered down the street. She had noting else better to do and there weren't any of these Star Beasts or Beast Spirits to worry about at the moment. She idly wondered if she should try to find Ranma and see if he was willing to have a match. If he was a good as she had been hearing then she might be able to go all out. Looking ahead, she noticed to people walking in the opposite direction towards her. One was a girl wit shoulder length hair who would have been pretty if not for the scowl on her face and the glares she was throwing at the boy beside her. He seemed to radiate skill, confidence, and power. He wore Chinese clothes and had his hair tied in a pigtail. The dragon design on his shirt was giving her an odd feeling though. She decided to ask them a question.

"'Excuse me!" she called while walking up to them. "Do you know where I can find Ranma Saotome?"

Unknown to her, the girl's scowl deepened and a faint aura of anger started appearing around her body. The boy blinked and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Uh, that's me," the boy smiled before he seemed to get a little bit afraid. "Wait, you aren't a fiancée or someone my pop swindled, are you?"

"Huh?" Kat blinked. "No, I'm-"

"RANMA NO BAKA!" the girl suddenly shrieked before pulling out a mallet from seemingly nowhere ad bashing Ranma into the ground with enough force to make even a Beast Spirit wince.

"Hey!" Kat frowned. "What the hell did you do that for? We were just talking!"

"He was being a pervert!" the girl snapped. "Going around collecting more floozies! The pervert!"

WHAP!

That one sound snapped Ranma back to consciousness. Actually he was just pretending but it was better to do so since Akane would leave so he could get some peace. Looking up, he was a little surprised to see that Akane was holding her cheek in shock as the other girl had her fist raised.

"You hit me!" Akane cried in disbelief.

"Well duh!" the girl frowned. "Do you really expect me to sit there and let you call me a floozy? Yeah right!"

"No fair! I wasn't ready!" Akane shrieked.

"Some martial artist you are then," the girl smirked. "A real martial artist is ready at all times. You on the other hand seem to expect someone to protect you at all times. Yep, you must be Akane Tendo."

"I am so a martial artist!" Akane snapped. "I challenge you right here! Right now! I'll show you what a true martial artist is like!"

"You're a spoiled princess who demands attention and everything else to be given to you constantly," the other girl snickered. "But sure, I'll humor you."

Ranma had wanted to intervene but something at the back of his mind was telling him not to. Actually, it was Draco (the dragon) who was encouraging Ranma to stay out of this.

'_You can't protect her forever,_' he advised. '_She has to grow up sometime._'

"You ready?" the girl asked Akane. "I don't want you whining that you weren't ready."

Akane just let off a battle cry and charged straight at Kat with both fists ready to pummel her into the ground. Ranma could already spot several holes in her defense, ones that Kat instantly picked up on.

'_Who taught this girl? She's awful!_' Kat asked herself as she dodged several blows. _'I've fought Beast Spirits with more skill than this and they were like wild animals!_ _She's not even an amateur! She's a wannabe!_'

Akane was getting even angrier when she couldn't hit Kat. Finally, she threw all her strength into her fist and tried to punch her in the face. Kat instantly ducked before planting a solid blow into her abdomen. Ranma winced as Akane dropped to the ground gasping for air. Kat waited for a moment before shaking her head and beginning to walk towards Ranma.

"No fair!" she gasped. "That was a low blow!"

"I don't believe it," Kat sighed. "This just proves that you are a spoiled princess wannabe! You don't know the first thing about the principles of martial arts! You don't even know what parts are considered valid targets, do you? You have no defense and your speed is a joke. It's like you just expect people to sit there and let you hit them!"

"I used to beat up fifty boys every day before school!" Akane screeched. "That proves I'm a martial artist!"

"No, that proves you're a bully with flashy moves!" Kat frowned. Heck, anyone with enough brute force could defeat 50 opponents but it took skill to beat one person sometimes. Like her brother for instance. Leo was skillful and knew the basics of martial arts. Well, at least his own principles of 'strength of mind, body and soul'.

'_Ouch,_' Draco and Ranma winced internally. Akane was not going to like that.

"I don't care if you attacked those boys or if they attacked you but it's obvious to me that they had no combat skills whatsoever!'" Kat continued. "The only way you could ever beat a skilled martial artist is because they would let you! Face it, princess, you are without a doubt the worst fighter I have ever seen!"

Akane growled angrily at the proclamation. She was so a skilled fighter! She was not a bully! She was the best fighter in Nerima! She could put Ranma down all the time! But...did he really let her do that? No! It was because she did have skills. The battle dogi said she had the potential! She was a martial artist! She was! With a 'humph', she turned her back to Kat and walked away, not caring that Ranma was still there.

"I'm not going to hear the end of this," Ranma sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Her father and mine are going to harp about how I should have protected her. Then they're going to say in order to apologize I'll have to marry her. Bakas."

"I don't know how you can stay with the girl," Kat frowned. "I challenged and defeated her and then you get harped on for protecting her. What's the problem with that?"

"Ah, Pop forced his habit of thinking women are weak onto me," Ranma sighed. "I've been trying to break it. I don't like to fight girls, but if there's a good enough reason then I will. He on the other hand believes it entirely. So he's going to harp on me for letting a girl get hurt even though it was in a formal challenge."

Kat frowned slightly as she heard Ranma say this. It wasn't about what he said that bugged her. It was the tone that he said it in. She recognized it and she had a pretty good guess from where.

"So," Ranma sighed. "If you aren't a fiancée and my pop didn't cheat you, then why are you looking for me anyway?"

"I was hoping to challenge you to a match," Kat replied. "Maybe now I'll even help break you out of that habit your idiotic father planted in you."

"So you've heard my life story, eh?" Ranma smirked.

"Ukyo was very informative," Kat replied. "You know, she's sorry about the wedding."

"That's good," Ranma nodded. "Now if she can apologize to me in person for it then I can actually forgive her. So, where do you want to have this match?"

"Anywhere is good enough. I've been on the road a lot so I can pretty much adapt to any environment," she said. That was true and was one of her reasons for being chosen as the Knight of Suzaku. She could use the terrain to her own advantage.

"Say, why don't you come to the Tendo Dojo?" Ranma suggested.

"Sure," Kat said with a smirk. She could show that spoiled princess how a real warrior fought. "Oh, and by the way, my name's Neko Katherine Hasuma. Friends call me Kat."

Ranma shuddered when she said 'Neko' but forced himself to calm down. The bow in her hair did make her look like a cat though. "So, now that you've heard my life story, what's yours?"

"Let see…well, my parents are divorced."

Ranma frowned sadly, "I'm sorry."

"Geez, why does everyone have to be so sympathetic! It's cool! Anyway, my papa is an archeologist and my mama is a fashion designer. Through some glitch in the custody contract, my otouto-chan went to my mama while I went to my papa."

"You have a brother?" Ranma said, blinking.

"Yeah, he practices kendo."

"Is he anyway like Kuno?"

"Kodachi Kuno?" Kat asked.

"No, I mean her brother. The Kuno I know is, well…you gotta see what he's like to believe it."

"Well, my otouto-chan is philosophical and likes to quote advice from our mama."

As the two continued to walk, Kat told Ranma about her life up until now, save the part about the Beast Spirits and Advent Knights. Draco, on the other hand, kept sensing a weird aura around Kat. He wasn't sure what it was but it wasn't a threat. Ranma just enjoyed the fact that there was someone who was looking for him and wasn't out to kill or marry him. The two continued to make small talk until the reached the Tendo Dojo. Before Ranma could even reach the front door, two men came right out of it. One was a fat man with glasses and wearing a bandanna on his head to hide his obvious baldness. The other was a man with a moustache in a black gi and his head seemed to be in an overgrown demon form. Kat might have been afraid but she had seen scarier things than that.

"RANMA!" the demon head Kat assumed to be Mr. Tendo roared. "How dare you let my baby girl get hurt!? Why didn't you protect her?!"

"Quite right boy!" Genma snapped. "As an apology you must marry Akane right away!"

Ranma sighed before casting an 'I told you so' look to Kat. he was about to open his mouth to try to attempt a reply when Kat decided that she had better give these two morons the story straight since she was the cause of it.

"HOLD IT!" she shouted loudly, causing all three men to look at her in surprise. Her fiery glare helped keep them in place. "That's better. Mr. Tendo, I'm not sure what Akane told you but she was the one who challenged me. To interrupt would mean dishonoring both me and her. Besides, Akane kept saying that she's a martial artist so she should be at least able to take a couple of punches. I only hit her once."

"Well, but Ranma and Akane are engaged," Soun sputtered. "He should always protect her."

"The Akane Tendo I met today seems pretty confident that she can take care of herself," Kat pointed out. "I say let her...unless you don't hold any confidence in her abilities. Is that why you demand Ranma should always protect her?"

Soun was somewhat trapped in his own words by now and wasn't sure what to say. Genma on the other hand seemed more than willing to open his big mouth, "It is a martial artist's duty to protect the weak! Something I'm sure you don't understand."

"Are you calling me weak because I'm a girl?" Kat growled. By now Ranma was backing away slightly. No way was he going to get caught in the crossfire with this. He had learned fast that Kat's temper was not something to mess with if the stories she told about herself were of any indication. "Let me show you what this girl knows about martial arts!"

Kat the managed to grab Genma by the arm in a way that he did not see and judo tossed him out onto the street. As he was flying through the air, a man who was delivering some archer fish biked past and the fish could not ignore the target. They shot out water and Genma hit the ground as a soggy panda. Ranma nodded in acknowledgement. Anyone who could hurt the panda in some way must be talented on some level. Soun just blinked at what he saw.

"Now I need to work off my stress," Kat sighed. "How about that match?" she asked Ranam.

"Sure," Ranma nodded. "Dojo's this way."

The two teens went around the back and entered the dojo. Kat glanced around and found it to be satisfactory for what they needed for a sparring match. She did notice that there were no students though. That was a little odd.

"No students?" Kat asked while looking at the blank wall. "A little odd for a dojo."

"It's been that way since I got here," Ranma replied. "I personally think that my pop is planning me on running the dojo while he freeloads for the rest of his life. It's like he expects students to flock here if I take over."

"You do realize that you need a diploma to be a sensei, right?" Kat asked with an even stare.

"So I've heard," Ranma sighed. "After Saffron I haven't had much else but time so I'm able to get my homework done and actually do well."

"Saffron?" asked Kat.

"Uh!" Ranma blinked, realizing that someone was in the room "Never mind. Let's just get to the match. Single round?"

"You bet," Kat smirked, filing the name Saffrom away for later.

The two martial artists took a ready stance on opposite sides of the dojo. Neither of them moved, trying to figure out the best way to win by assessing their opponents' stance. Ranma had to admit that Kat had some experience under her belt. She also had some strength with her too. He wasn't sure who she had been fighting but Ranma knew this was going to be good. Kat almost felt a little intimidated when she felt out Ranma's stance. He didn't waver or show anything in his eyes. This was a guy who was in a form of combat almost all his life.

As if by unspoken signal, they both began. Kat dashed forward and began hurling punches at Ranma who easily dodged them. Kat now knew that his reflexes were good if he could move like that. His speed must be pretty good too. There wasn't any kind of pattern to his dodging so she couldn't predict where he was going to go next. Sending a roundhouse kick, Ranma leaped straight up, but Kat used her reflexes that had been enhanced by her Category Ace to quickly recover and hurl a punch into Ranma's chest. The boy stumbled back a bit and rubbed the spot. That girl could hit hard!

"Are you not taking me seriously because I'm a girl?" Kat asked with a frown.

"Nah," Ranma smirked. "I needed a little time to feel out your fighting style. Now comes the fun part."

Ranma dashed forward with his impressive speed again and started throwing blows at her. Kat noticed that he was using open palm strikes rather than fists but one did have to walk before they could run. Kat also felt her reflexes being taxed. Ranma was fast, incredibly so. Kat started to grin. Now this was a fight! She actually felt her limits being reached. She tried some counterattacks but while she managed to score some glancing blows, Ranma's reflexes and defense were proving to be amazingly good. Kat tried to get some space but she soon realized that she made a misstep. Ranma took advantage of this and using a sweep kick, he tripped her and caused her to land on her back .He then stood over her with a victorious grin on his face.

"Do you yield?" he asked.

"I yield," Kat reluctantly sighed before Ranma helped her up. "How did you get this good? I've rarely seen skill like yours. I only wish I could've seen your techniques."

"Well, ten years of training will do that to a guy," Ranma shrugged. "Maybe with a little more training I'll have to use my techniques on you."

"Looking forward to it," Kat smirked.

"AHEM!" someone coughed from the entrance. Ranma and Kat turned to see that it was Akane staring at them accusingly and like she had swallowed a lemon. "If you two are done FLIRTING, dinner is ready. Kasumi said that your friend could stay too."

Without waiting for an answer, she stomped off. Kat just sighed and shook her head, "How do you deal with this? It's not healthy."

"I got nowhere else to go," Ranma sighed. "If I tried to live with mom then the fiancées would just go berserk and tear the place down trying to impress her, claim me, and get rid of the others. Then Pop would come harping me about honor and the uniting the schools. What I don't get is if Akane doesn't want to marry me, then why is she so determined to keep me away from other girls?"

"Status symbol," Kat sighed. "She hates losing and if by judging how you look, I'd say that the local ladies like you a fair amount."

"I dunno," Ranma shrugged. "They really don't talk to me save for the fiancées."

"Well, from a girls' perspective I'd say you'd make nice eye candy," Kat snickered. "My guess is that Akane figures that if she can't get attention by being a martial artist, then she'll get attention by being your fiancée. When that got blown out of the water by the others, she'll get attention by being the one who lives with you."

"Wow," Ranma blinked. "That's kinda deep."

"I get it from hanging around my otouto-chan," Kat grinned. "You learn a few things from him."

"I wish I get to meet him someday," Ranma said.

"You might," Kat shrugged. "He's coming over to Nerima later. He had some business to take care of in Juuban. If you think fighting me was a workout, try fighting him. He's good with a sword and just as good at hand-to-hand combat."

Ranma smiled at his new friend, "That would be a good match then."

Dinner was quickly served and Kasumi introduced herself to Kat. The eldest Tendo girl mentioned that they had a middle sister but she had been laid up for the last few days after a monster had attacked her. She also mentioned that it was Ranma who had saved her. This just Kat thinking that either Ranma was way better than she thought or he had a little 'help' when he was fighting the monsters. That is, until she got a taste of Kasumi's food.

"Oh, wow!" she gasped. "This is good! I don't know which is better though. Yours or my otouto-chan's?"

"Oh my," Kasumi smiled. "Thank you. Does your brother do all the cooking?"

"Yeah," Kat nodded. "My cooking is awful. I could make a pot of rice into a lethal weapon without trying."

From his own private war with his father who was trying to steal from his plate, Ranma bit back the comment about how Kat could at least admit that her cooking was bad unlike one uncute tomboy he knew. Genma on the other hand had his own opinion on the matter.

"Humph!" he snorted. "A man cooking for a woman. Shameful. Doesn't he know that it's a woman's job to cook?"

There was a brief silence before Genma found himself on the receiving end of a punch that sent him flying out the open door and into the wall surrounding the yard. Everyone looked at Kat who was taking a few calming breaths before she opened her eyes.

"Sorry," she apologized. "There are only two things that really get me mad," she explained. "One is someone who makes sexist remarks like that. The other, and the one that is like instant death for some, is someone who would dare say those kinds of things about my otouto-chan that the stupid panda just did."

"He never changes," Ranma sighed.

"Oh my!" Kasumi gasped. "You must really love your brother, don't you?"

"Very much," Kat nodded. "We are all we have at the moment."

Akane frowned sadly at the moment. Kat didn't have even one parent right now while she had her father at the least. She couldn't comprehend living by herself like that.

--

Dinner wore on and Genma had yet to regain consciousness so Ranma had to drag him inside. Eventually Kat had to leave because she did have school tomorrow and she had already picked a place to meet her brother at. Ranma volunteered to walk her there. It wasn't because she was a girl or some other reason that Soun and Akane tried to make him look guilty for. It was just because it was good manners, just like Kasumi said to back him up.

"Now you see why I stay out a lot of the time," Ranma sighed.

"I've noticed," Kat nodded.

While they were walking, a pillar of smoke rose into the sky along with several screams of terror. Ranma immediately recognized the direction that they were coming in.

"Ucchan!" he cried before taking off. Kat quickly followed so she could assess the situation. It could have been a broken gas main after all, but knowing this town's reputation, probably not.

The scene that Ranma and Kat had arrived at was not a pleasant one. There were flames littering the ground and it seemed that whatever did it had explosives on hand if the craters were of any indication. Up ahead they saw what was no doubt another Star Beast as it started cornering Ukyo.

This Star Beast was something resembling a phoenix. Its arms were wings with armored talons at the end. The feathers were made of gray steel. The torso looked like it was made of metal crafted to look like fire. It was gray as well. The feet were armored boots which resembled talons and the armored legs showed an affinity for flying. Finally the creature's head looked bird-like with razor plumage sticking out to the sides like a crest. Its eyes were a sick green. It had Ukyo in a corner and she was apparently unconscious from a blow to the head.

"Ucchan!" Ranma cried as he dashed forward. Kat wanted to stop him before she saw him pull a white object out of his pocket.

"Lunar Knight Power!" he called as a belt appeared around his waist. "Henshin!" He slid the deck into the belt. In a flash of blinding white light, Ranma had transformed into Lunar.

Kat gasped. Ranma was Lunar! This got her a bit mad at his comment for being an 'uncute tomboy' but then remembered how Ranma was treated to see how he could make such an assumption. She would get back at Lunar for that comment but now was not the time. Narrowing her eyes, she took out both her Category Ace card and Suzaku Buckle and dashed after him. She placed her buckle on her waist, allowing the belt to wrap around her, before sliding in her card.

"Henshin!" Her buckle split open and the phoenix imprinted energy field shot out before she ran though it, changing into Advent Knight Mimic.

"CHANGE SUZAKU!"

Lunar turned his gaze to what he just heard and saw Mimic running towards the battle with her weapon, the Suzaku Arrow, ready. He was slightly stunned by this. Kat was that 'uncute tomboy' Mimic. Well, maybe he had been a little premature in his observation on her when they first met. He'd deal with that later though. Right now they had a Star Beast to deal with. Drawing his rapier, Lunar began the attack. He slashed at the Star Beast back, causing it to screech in pain and turn around.

"Who dares attack Pheora?!" it demanded in a female voice.

"Celestial Knight Lunar of course," Lunar replied.

"And Advent Knight Mimic!" Mimic added.

"Humph!" Pheora remarked. "I'll just destroy the two of you before continuing on my mission!"

Flapping her wings, Pheora released several feathers which shot like blades towards the two Knights. Both of them leapt out of the way to avoid getting hit. Lunar recovered first before he drew a card and slid it into his sword.

"_Strike Vent!_" was heard before Lunar's boots changed into a heavy looking pair that resembled a horse's hooves.

Leaping into the air, Lunar came back down before delivering a deadly scissor kick. Pheora took it hard and staggered back but she didn't look much worse for wear. Mimic decided to take her shot before releasing several ice arrows on the Star Beast. These were a little more effective since they were the opposing element of the Phoenix Star Beast. Pheora squawked in pain and soon was getting angry.

"That's it!" she growled. "Since you won't let me get you on the ground, I'll go to the air!"

By flapping her wings, Pheora took to the air. Lunar and Mimic both watched her go up. Lunar was just thinking about how much this Star Beast was reminding him of Kiima. Mimic had a slightly different reaction. Gripping her scanner, she put it on her belt buckle before sliding one of her cards through it.

"TORNADO HAWK!" it called before a large pair of brown wings erupted from Mimic's back.

"What the-?" Lunar gaped. "How did you do that?"

"I can copy the abilities if the cards I have," Mimic shrugged. "Why do you think they call me Mimic?"

Turning her attention back to Pheora, Mimic flapped her wings and took to the skies. Pheora didn't waste time with words before she started hurling her razor sharp feathers again. Mimic easily dodged them before readying her bow for another attack.

"Hey, bird-brain! Eat this!" she shouted before unleashing a volley of ice arrows.

Pheora shrieked and tried to get out of the way but Mimic had already put her scanner back into her bow before drawing another card.

"CHOP!" it called before the image appeared above her and was absorbed.

Mimic flew above Pheora before coming back down at a blinding speed and landing a devastating chop on Pheora's head.

"Gyaaahh!" the Star Beast cried as the force of the blow sent her colliding into the ground with extreme force. Enough to leave a crater anyway, which was oddly enough the average when it came to fights in Nerima.

"Your turn, Horsie-Knight!" Mimic called.

Lunar's eye twitched but he continued to draw a new card from his belt. Keeping his eye on Pheora, he slid it into his sword and activated it.

"_Final Vent!_" the blade announced before Stallionstar could be seen racing towards the scene. Lunar raised his hand before his lance appeared in it in a flash of white light. He didn't even turn to look before he leapt up and landed on Stallionstar's back. The two kept going while Lunar raised his lance to strike. They were soon engulfed in white light as they got closer to Pheora.

"_Meteor Joust!_" he called before the two of them barreled through Pheora and caused her to explode with a terrible shriek and a fiery explosion.

Lunar brought Stallionstar to a halt and turned him around. Peering through the flames her saw the orb of energy that was the essence of a Star Beast. Knowing that he had to act quickly, lest it regenerated into a Star Beast even stronger than before, Lunar drew his Seal Vent card. Before he could put it into his sword though, a card fell from the sky and hit the orb. There was a blinding flash for a few seconds before Lunar blinked and found the orb to be gone. Looking up, he saw Mimic coming down for a landing.

"Sorry, Horsie-Knight, I got first dibs," she remarked as she held up a card with Pheora's image on it wrapped in chains.

"As long as it's gone," Lunar shrugged. Things were silent for a few moments before he deactivated his armor and withdrew his deck case. Mimic did the same with her field of energy after snapping her buckle close and ejecting her Category Ace. "I got a few questions but I'll ask them after I make sure Ucchan's okay."

Kat nodded before the two of them went to see if the okonomiyaki chef was alright. They brought her inside and put her to bed. Ranma lamented about all the days that Ukyo finally convinced Konatsu to take a day off and go enjoy himself.

"So you're that Mimic that I met yesterday," Ranma sighed as he sat at a table in the restaurant.

"And you're that jerk Lunar who called me an 'uncute tomboy'." Kat replied, making sure that her face was even. "Then again, seeing how you live your life, I'm not surprised you made that kind of assumption."

"Yeah," Ranma sighed. "Sorry about that. I didn't really mean it. My mouth just runs faster than my brain sometimes."

"I can tell," Kat shrugged. She then decided to ask a question that had been bugging her since she met Ranma. "Answer me this; ever since I first saw you that dragon mark on your shirt it has been giving me weird vibes, care to explain?"

Ranma was going to open his mouth to explain but the dragon mark on his shirt decided to explain for him. Kat's eyes widened when she actually witnessed it moving. It swirled for a minute before it came off his shirt and became an actual dragon that sat coiled on the table. It coughed a little to prepare itself.

"You were probably sensing me," the dragon explained. "My name's Draco. I'm the official advisor to the Royal Order of Celestial Knights."

"Royal Ord-," Kat blinked before it hit her. "Then that means you ARE a REAL Knight!"

"That's why I said it last time we met," Ranma shrugged. "Maybe I could have used a little more tact but, what can ya do about it now?"

"You have that problem now and then," Draco snickered.

"Wow," Kat blinked. "You said a Royal Order. Just how many knights are out there?"

"We have five so far," Ranma replied. "Me, Kronos, Zeus, Aries, and Poseidon."

"There are supposed to be twelve," Draco finished.

"Well, there are only 3 Advent Knights now. There might be a 4th one if the last suit and buckle gets finished but I doubt they'll find a user for those yet. Trying to find people compatible enough isn't easy," Kat said. "So, tell me your story and I might tell you mine."

"Might?" Ranma and Draco said at the same time.

"I'm a pretty secretive person and it bugs the hell out of people sometimes!" she smirked. "So, anyway, how did you get involved in this?"

"First, tell me why you smell like a Beast Spirit," Draco said to Kat. He had finally realized what he had sensed off her when she transformed and used the cards.

"Alright, fine," Kat said with a sigh. She then pulled out her Change Suzaku card. "Not only do I use one to change into my armor and as power boosts, but I fight them on a regular basis."

"You mean they're free?" Draco gaped.

"Yup," Kat nodded. "Me and my otouto-chan have been fighting and sealing them wherever they show up."

"So that other Advent Knight who was with you is your brother?" asked Ranma.

"You're a sharp one there, Horsie," Kat smirked, causing much twitching in Ranma's eye. "Okay, enough about me. What is your deal? How'd you get roped into this?"

"I keep asking myself that almost once a day," Ranma sighed.

Before he could continue though, the sounds of a motorcycle could be heard outside. There was a brief moment of silence before someone came inside. Ranma raised an eyebrow at him but Kat just waved in greeting.

"Konbanwa, otouto-chan," Kat smiled. "Ranma, meet my brother, Leo."

"Konbanwa, onee-chan," Leo nodded before he turned to Ranma and Draco. He was about to greet Ranma when he noticed Draco sitting on the table. The two blinked at each other for a moment before Leo became a blur before catching Draco in his arms and hugging him tightly. "Kawaii!"

"Urk!" Draco huffed. "Breathing...problematic!"

Leo heard the tiny dragon's words before putting him back down and bowing, "Gomen nasai Dragon-san. I sometimes have trouble controlling myself around cute things."

_'Pop would hate this guy with a passion,' Ranma chuckled inwardly._

"No problem," Draco huffed. "I'm just that irresistible. Call me Draco, kid."

"What a coincidence! My name is Draco too, at least when in armor," Leo said with a smile, but then gasped when he realized what he said and turned to his sister who gave him a look that meant that they knew.

"They know, don't worry," Kat assured him. He would ask for details later.

Draco (the dragon) smiled, "Glad to know that my name is being used by such a nice kid."

"Ahem! Ranma here was just about to explain to us how he gained the role of Lunar," Kat smiled, making Ranma cringe.

"Nani?!" Leo gasped before turning to Ranma. "You're the Knight of the Moon Lunar?"

"Yep," Ranma sighed before sitting up straight. "Draco can help out with the details but I can tell you the basic story. First though, do you two believe in reincarnation and stuff like that?"

"I believe in the possibility," Leo nodded. Kat just shrugged. She had learned not to disregard anything.

"Okay," Ranma nodded. "Once upon a time there was a kingdom called the Silver Millennium which spanned over all the planets of the galaxy."

"Nani?" the twins blinked.

"Don't look at me," Ranma shrugged helplessly. "It's one of those lost civilization things. Anyhow, this kingdom was a happy place where all the worlds were at peace, more or less. These people were also in contact with creatures called Star Beasts. Those were creatures that are the manifestations of stars and watch over a specific person. They were usually above our troubles but once the queen learned about them she made an alliance. From this alliance the Royal Order of Celestial Knights was born. Each Knight hailed from a different world and each one was partnered with a Star Beast which gave them power. Anyway, one day these jerks called the Dark Kingdom attacked and basically everything was being wiped out except for Earth. So in the end, the queen cast this immense spell that sent the souls of her people into the future to be reincarnated in the future. Care to draw any conclusions just yet?"

"So in a past life you were a Real Knight?" Leo gasped. "Sugoi!"

"How can we believe that anyway?" Kat frowned.

"Ask the Sailor Senshi," Draco remarked. "They were reborn from that era just like Ranma here was."

"Wait a sec," Kat frowned as a thought came to her. "What were the names of those other four Knights again?"

"Kronos, Zeus, Aries, and Poseidon. Why?" answered Ranma.

"Weren't the planets named after the Roman gods?" Kat asked her brother.

"Hai," Leo nodded. "Kronos is Saturn, Zeus is Jupiter, Aries is Mars, and Poseidon is Neptune. Those must be the planets that the other four Knights are the champions of."

"Hey, not bad," Draco grinned. "Not many other have picked that up unless the Knights told them."

"Okay, so if the Star Beasts were so nice back then, then why are they going on rampages now?" asked Kat with a frown. "We thought they were Beast Spirits so that's why we came."

"We don't know why they have become corrupted," Draco sighed. "We just know that it takes a lot of negative energy to make them do the things they have been doing."

"Well that's a big help," Kat frowned. "You have no idea who is behind this or even if someone is behind this."

"I don't know, onee-chan," Leo frowned. "They said that Star Beasts are beyond the affairs of us here. The one I fought earlier mentioned people called the Shishin."

"You fought one?!" Kat, Ranma, and Draco cried at the announcement.

"Hai," Leo nodded. "I managed to beat it too. It won't bother anyone now."

"As long as you're okay, otouto-chan," Kat sighed while settling back into her chair.

"So, what now?" Ranma asked.

"Well, they may not be Beast Spirits, but they are still threatening innocent people. As a samurai, it is my duty to protect the innocent with the strength of my blade," Leo said. Ranma quirked an eyebrow and looked at Kat.

"He gets like that sometimes," Kat said. "You should hear him when he quotes mama."

"Might be interesting," Ranma said with a smile. He could come to like Leo since the kid wasn't anything like Kuno.

"Well, we gotta go," Kat said while getting up. "See you around, Horsie." Ranma's eye twitched.

"Must you call me that?" Ranma demanded.

"I give EVERYONE I know nicknames. By the way, tell the princess that if she wants a rematch she should train harder because I just might be coming back," Kat said with a wink. "Ja ne." She turned to her brother, "Ikuzo, otouto-chan."

"Hai, onee-chan," Leo said with a nod before bowing to Draco and Ranma. "Jane, Ranma-san, Draco-san."

The twins left and Draco said to Ranma, "Nice kids."

"Well, at least they're saner than most of the people here. Boy, would the other guys be surprised," Ranma said as he leaned back on the chair.

"Shouldn't you be going back home?"

"I'll wait till Akane cools down. Right now she should be shattering concrete blocks."

"Her head is as thick as one sometimes."

"Try all the time!" Ranma laughed.

They soon heard the sounds of two motorbike engines roaring before they sped away.

--

Within their dark prison, the Shishin were in conference. The subject: what they should do about these Advent Knights that had begun messing in their affairs?

"So there are three in total?" asked Suzaku.

"Apparently," Byakko replied. "I would strongly suggest we send another Star Beast after them."

"Are you blind?!" roared Genbu. "We just lost a third one to them!"

"He doesn't mean to destroy them, Genbu," Seiryuu spoke. "He means to steal their personal Star Beasts. Perhaps we could even take the Beast Spirits that they have claimed"

"I see," Genbu nodded, cursing his short temper. "Well then what do we know about them? Draco (the Advent Knight) is a skilled swordsman, Mimic is an archer, and Pluto is a gunman."

"Each are powerful in their own right but each of them have a weakness," Byakko added. "Even if they do not hold what we desire then their Star Beasts should be strong enough for our purposes."

"So we are in agreement," Seiryuu nodded, earning nods from his compatriots.

"Hmm," Suzaku purred. "I wonder if I could keep that Draco boy when we take his Star Beast? He looks scrumptious."

"Humph!" Genbu snorted. "Women!"

To Be Continued...

A/N: Here's chapter 4. I hope everyone likes it and I would like to thank ZK Chromedragozoid again for helping me with editing and ideas.


	5. Chapter 5

KSM: The Advent

KSM: The Advent

Chapter 5: New Transfer Students!?

"NANI!?" Kat exclaimed as she stood up from her chair. The twins were having lunch with Takada at their apartment.

"New orders from HQ," he said, "You two are going to be transferred to Furinkan High to keep an eye on things there as well as the Celestial Knights. They could be valuable allies one day."

Leo nodded in agreement. It had been a week since they had met Ranma and found out he was Lunar and he found out they were the Advent Knights Draco and Mimic. However, this was still a little bit too sudden for them.

"But, this is just so sudden, Takada-san," Leo began.

"Your files have already been sent to Furinkan High so you better go there to register yourselves soon," Takada informed them. "Thanks for the food by the way. I'll be heading to Juuban now. See you two later." Before he left for the door he then said to them, "Oh, and by the way, about your living arrangements…"

--

"**NANI!!**"

--

Later…

The twins were outside their apartment building, standing next to their respective bikes. Kat was not a happy camper.

"I can't believe that bakayarou," Kat grumbled as she slung her bag over her back and strapped on her helmet. "Who the heck does he think he is arranging us to live _there?_"

"Takada-san is our superior, onee-chan," Leo reminded, "So he has every right to tell us where to go." He was checking the contents of his backpack as well before strapping on his own helmet.

Kat sighed. Her brother was loyal, too loyal at times, but he still had a point, "I know that, otouto-chan, but he still should've informed us before he had us transferred."

"Hai, I agree."

"Well, Ikuzo," Kat said before mounting her motorbike. Leo did the same. The twins then pulled their visors down over their eyes and raced down the road towards Nerima.

--

"RANMA NO BAKA!" Akane screeched as she chased after Ranma with a mallet aimed for his head.

"What did I do this time?" Ranma grumbled. As soon as Akane swung, he would be flung into LEO…or he would have if a motorbike hadn't swerved in between him and Akane, causing the mallet swinging girl to fall on her rear and losing grip on her mallet, which was sent sailing to another bike riding individual. The other person drew a bokken from his jacket and with several expert swings, sliced the mallet into pieces.

Ranma looked at the visor of the helmet of the person who had saved him from getting malleted and said, "Hey, thanks, but I could-"

"I know, Ranma," the person spoke with a female voice that Ranma easily recognized. The person pulled of her helmet and ran a hand through her hair. Ranma smiled. "Hey, long time no see."

"Hey, Kat," Ranma greeted.

"YOU!" Akane growled and Kat rolled her eyes.

"Oh, it's you, Princess," Kat said in a bored tone. "What now? You blaming something on Horsie-Boy again?"

Akane yelled and swung her fist but it was caught by someone. It wasn't Kat, however, but the other rider who began to remove his helmet.

"Okaasan said this; to attack in fits of rage makes men and women appear as beasts," he quoted. It was Leo and his eyes narrowed at Akane. He let go of her fist and said in introduction, "Leo Narukawa," before pulling up his goggles. "Konnichiwa. Hajimemashite."

Akane blinked in confusion. Just who was this guy? She barely even saw him before he just moved in between her fist and Kat.

"Otouto-chan, this is Princess," Kat said to Leo.

"My name is Akane!" Akane shouted out. Kat rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever, Princess," Kat said, trying to ignore Akane's screeching voice. She turned to regard Ranma, "So, how's life been for you?"

"You know, same old, same old," Ranma said casually. "So, what brings you two to Nerima?"

"Well, we decided to see if it would be fun to live here," Kat replied. "From all the rumors, I think it would be quite an interesting experience."

"Onee-chan dragged me along with her," Leo added. "Okaasan said this; a new home brings new experiences and memories."

Ranma and Akane blinked.

"He quotes mama a lot," Kat said. "It's useful advice if you know what the hell he's talking about."

"So, he's your brother?" Akane pointed to Leo who was looking at the sky with a smile.

"Yep, that's him. He's kinda like the voice of reason between the two of us." Kat continued, "Anyway, my otouto-chan and I are going to go to school with you two." Akane frowned while Ranma smiled.

"That's great," Ranma said. "But where are you going to live?"

"With you, of course."

--

Akane grumbled, '_Great, now I'll be living with a hotheaded floozy and her weirdo brother._'

Kat and Leo, now without their helmets, were wheeling their bikes along next to Ranma and Akane towards the Tendo Dojo. They would've just ridden them but they were short on fuel. Besides, Leo seemed to enjoy the leisurely walk.

"It's so beautiful here," he admired.

"Is your brother okay?" Ranma whispered to Kat.

"Otouto-chan is a softie. He sees the good and beauty in a lot of things," Kat replied. "Okay, so he can get a little weird with those quotes of his but he's a nice guy to be around."

Kat frowned, '_A nice guy? He's a boy! All boys are perverts! He must be pretending to get my guard down. I'll show him_!' She watched as Leo allowed a small bird to land on his finger and he cooed at it.

"Kawaii," Leo said before he let it fly away. "Um, Hime-san," Leo said to Akane and she froze in her tracks along with Kat and Ranma.

"What did _you_ just call _me_?" Akane demanded and Leo repeated.

"I said 'Hime-san', is that not what my sister called you?" Leo said, blinking.

"It's Akane," Akane said firmly, "And don't try to butter me up; I know what you're planning!" She then stomped off and away.

"Was it something I said?" Leo asked his new friend and sister.

"Princess just has a huge stick shoved up her ass," Kat said. Leo eyes widened as he blushed.

"Onee-chan! That's so vulgar!"

"Your mom raised him, didn't she?" Ranma questioned Kat.

"Oh yeah, and he turned out this way," Kat said.

"Must be some lady," Ranma remarked.

"Oh yeah," Kat smiled.

The three teens turned another corner before seeing the Tendo Dojo. They could tell that Akane was already home because Ranma could hear her screaming and breaking cinder blocks in the yard. Both Kat and Leo blinked when they heard her going at it before turning to Ranma.

"She calls it training," Ranma explained. "She seems to think that breaking stuff with her bare hands makes her a better martial artist. It's the only training I've ever seen her do."

"Ano," Leo commented. "But that is only strength training. She has to train at other things too if she wants to be a good martial artist, like speed, reflexes, defense and agility."

"Try telling her that," Ranma sighed. "She's as thick as a brick and as stubborn as a mule sometimes."

"I told you Princess had a stick up her ass," Kat snickered.

"Onee-chan!" Leo cried in embarrassment.

Kat just laughed as she and her brother left their bikes inside the gates of the Tendo compound before stepping up to the front door. Ranma was the first to enter before Kat and then Leo followed from behind. As they slipped off their shoes, Kat recognized Kasumi stepping into the hall the greet them.

"Hello, Ranma," she smiled. "Oh, Kat, it's so good to see you again. Is this your brother?"

"Hai," Leo nodded before bowing. "My name is Ryuki Leonard Narukawa. I like to be called Leo. It's nice to meet you."

"Hello, Leo," Kasumi smiled brightly. "My name is Kasumi Tendo. Kat has told us so much about you."

"Kat and Leo are here about that ad Nabiki put in the paper," Ranma explained. "The one about boarders?"

"Oh yes," Kasumi nodded. "Akane wasn't very happy when Nabiki announced that. She's out in the living room with her lunch. She's still a little jumpy so please don't surprise her, Ranma."

"Sure," Ranma nodded before he turned to Kat and Leo. "Right this way. Nabiki's the moneymaker in this house so if she's offering a deal I suggest you take it. She's all about the money ever since I met her."

"She the mercenary I kept hearing about at Ucchan's?" asked Kat.

"Mercenary?" asked Leo in confusion.

"That's her," Ranma nodded as he led the siblings through the house. "Since the school won't let students get jobs she has to do other things to raise some money to keep the family off the streets. It sure didn't help when me and Pop got here. Mr. Tendo won't let us pay rent or anything and Pop freeloads like there's no tomorrow."

"That's not right," Leo frowned. "Everyone has to help pitch in."

"I help out with betting pools since I get into so many fights with my rivals and other challengers," Ranma replied. "Unfortunately, the rivals sometimes come here and tear down a wall or two before I can get rid of 'em. I don't know how Nabiki keeps up."

The three teens stepped into another room where another girl was sitting and watching the television. She had a small meal in front of her and she was dressed in a sweater and jeans. She looked like she hadn't been sleeping well lately but was on the road to recovery. She was absently picking through her food while brushing hair out of her eyes from her pageboy haircut.

"Nabiki?" Ranma asked, catching the girl's attention. "You got someone asking about that ad you put out for boarders."

"Huh?" Nabiki blinked before her mental motors came back online and she smiled. "Oh, great. Just take a seat in front of me."

Kat and Leo both took a seat in front of Nabiki as she looked over the two of them. Despite her world being rocked after getting attacked by a Star Beast, Nabiki was recovering nicely and had already regained her sharp mind and wit. Her sleep had been disturbed by nightmares so she had been staying home for the last couple of days, sending orders to her lackeys via Akane. As she looked over both Leo and Kat, she soon made some guesses.

Kat was a lot like Ranma in terms of her confidence and power. The girl was definitely a fighter and Nabiki could tell that she was darn proud of it. Leo was more like Ranma's sense of honor. He seemed very innocent in her eyes but still showed having experience. She noticed some marks on his hands which hinted that he knew kendo or something else that needed two hands on a stick to use. Both of them seemed like they weren't going to cause any real trouble.

"Okay," Nabiki began. "No doubt you heard about Ranma's reputation by now so you can probably guess why I'm doing this."

"Hai," Leo nodded. "But, if you are supplementing the budget, won't two more people strain it even more?"

"That would be true," Nabiki nodded. "But you two are going to be paying rent. My only real question is how will you be paying for said rent?"

"Here," Kat replied as she pulled a business card out of her pocket and handed it to Nabiki. "Call the number on there and they'll handle everything."

Nabiki read over the card and her eyes widened before looking back at the two, "You have got to be kidding! This is for the finances department for the Smart Brain Corporation! You honestly don't expect me to believe that you two work for them."

"What's Smart Brain?" asked Ranma.

"Sometimes you are so clueless, Ranma," Nabiki sighed. "Smart Brain is the leader of everything technological these days. It makes billions of yen everyday! Just how did you two get a job with them?"

"We do product testing," Kat replied without hesitation, proving how good at lying she was. "Since most schools don't allow their students to have jobs we are considered volunteers. Smart Brain just gives us an expense budget instead. We just get to use it any way we want."

"Hmm," Nabiki pondered as she replayed the reply in her mind. It rung a few bells true but she could tell that Kat was lying. She wasn't sure about what but she couldn't afford to shrug the two off at the moment. If they were backed up by Smart Brain then they would have some serious cash on them. Just one thing was on her mind. "How did you two get jobs there anyhow?"

"That is a secret, Merc," Kat smirked, winking with a finger wagging.

"Merc?" asked Ranma.

"Short for mercenary," Kat explained. "I think it sounds nicer."

At Nabiki's slightly confused expression, Leo decided to explain, "Onee-chan has nicknames for everyone. Not everyone likes them though."

Nabiki nodded as she pondered what secret Kat and Leo might be hiding. Considering that this was Smart Brain she was dealing with then she would have to tread carefully. This was no high school kid or some guy looking for a bet. This was the big games. If she wasn't careful then she would be dealing with a very angry and powerful enemy. On the other hand though, if she played her cards right then she could hit the mother load and not have to worry about the budget for some time to come. She would have to look into this later. Right now she had a cash cow to secure.

"Well, if this is legitimate then I guess we can set this up," Nabiki sighed.

"Ano, Nabiki-san?" Leo asked. "Where will Onee-chan and I be sleeping?"

"The guest room of course," Nabiki smiled.

"Hey, wait a sec!" Ranma butted in. "Pop and I sleep in there! There's not enough room in there for four!"

"That's why you and your father will be sleeping in the dojo," Nabiki replied nonchalantly. "Since you practically spend all your time in there when you're home anyway. Besides, Leo and Kat are paying guests and tenants. Only the best for them."

"I think you and I are going to get along just fine, Merc," Kat smiled before turning to Ranma. "Sorry, Horsie-Boy, we are paying tenants after all."

"Gomen nasai, Ranma-san," Leo bowed in apology.

Ranma just grumbled to himself.

--

Neither Soun nor Genma were home so it made moving in for the twins that much easier. Soun probably wouldn't have made that much of a fuss over them moving in but Genma would have raised hell for it. If it was one thing the man was passionate about besides martial arts, and using Ranma to get stuff for free, it was keeping those free comforts at all costs.

"Gomen nasai, Ranma-san," Leo apologized again as he and Kat helped him pack his and his father's things.

"It's no problem, Leo," Ranma smiled. "I sometimes slept out in the dojo anyway. It has more room and I don't have to listen to Pop snoring like a chainsaw."

"Yeah, otouto-chan," Kat grinned. "Horsie-boy said he didn't mind so just relax already, will ya?"

Leo frowned, still not feeling better about it until a small oinking noise caught everyone's attention. They looked down to see a small black piglet wandering into the room with a yellow and black bandanna tied around its neck. It looked confused at seeing not only Kat and Leo in the room, but at actually being in the room as well.

"Kawaii!" Leo cried before he caught the piglet in a hug. The little porker squirmed and oinked loudly in protest but Leo didn't seem to hear it.

Ranma could barely keep in his laughter at seeing the sight. 'P-chan' had no doubt gotten lost and ended up in the house again. Well, it was high time to see how he would react to someone else besides Akane hugging him. Well, a guy hugging him anyway.

"He's so kawaii!" Leo smiled as he continued to hug the piglet. "Is he yours, Ranma-san?"

"He's mine!" came an enraged voice from the doorway and everyone turned to see Akane still mad and glaring at them. "So give me back P-chan!"

"Oh, gomen, Akane-san," Leo apologized as he held out the black piglet. "I sometimes lose control around cute things."

"Hmph," Akane frowned disbelievingly. She took the piglet back gently and cradled him in her arms. "Are you okay P-chan? Did the mean boy hurt you?"

"Nani?" Leo blinked, not sure if he should feel some kind of resentment or not.

"Ernk," P-chan oinked while shaking his head slightly. It didn't escape Kat's notice that it had a sparkle in its eyes when it was gazing up at her. She also felt a weird vibe coming from the pig.

Akane just continued to coo over the tiny porker as she left the room. Ranma might have been angry with the pig at one point but lately he found it less and less annoying. He had tried for over a year to get Akane to clue in on Ryouga's secret but being as thick as a brick, she never caught on. Lately with his feelings waning it was becoming less and less of a big deal.

"So Princess is actually capable of being nice," Kat observed. "That's nice to know."

"Yeah," Ranma sighed. "Her temper has been getting worse lately. I don't know what to do. Between me and the others getting more exposure as Knights and the fiancées getting more desperate, she's constantly getting angry and taking it out on me."

"Shouldn't you tell your father or something Ranma-san?" asked Leo. "If Akane is acting this way then she is most likely unsuitable for the engagement."

"Try telling Pop and Mr. Tendo that," Ranma snorted. "They're obsessed with getting me married to her."

"What about your mom then?" asked Kat. "Couldn't she do something?"

"She would," Ranma nodded. "If she saw anything wrong. She hasn't been by much since the wedding and if I go to her somehow the fiancées will find out and follow. I can't ever seem to just get a moment of peace with her."

"I see," Leo nodded. "Well, maybe you should try to see her in secret then. That way no one will know where you are going."

"I could," Ranma nodded. "But you would be surprised how fast information travels around here even if you want to keep it a secret."

A depressed feeling seemed to fill the room. Kat had told Leo what she had learned about Ranma but actually hearing it from the horse's (no pun intended) mouth was something else altogether. Ranma seemed like such a nice person for his life had turned out this way.

--

Genma and Soun had both came back to the dojo in somewhat high spirits. They weren't totally blitzed like some nights but it was just enough to make them feel optimistic. They had spent most of the night either drinking or coming up plots to get Genma's 'ungrateful son' married to his 'gentle and loving fiancée', a heavy emphasis on the latter. Genma had gotten caught by a broken fire hydrant which sprayed him so now he was a large panda. Strangely enough, everyone in Nerima had taken this as the usual nowadays.

"The schools will finally be joined Saotome!" Soun cheered brightly. "The new plan is perfect!"

"**It sure is Tendo**," Genma signed. "**The boy and his fiancée will thank us for this one day!**"

"Quite right, Saotome!" Soun agreed. He then started to smell something. "Hmm, Kasumi must have started dinner already. I wonder what she is making."

The not-so-dynamic duo walked over to the kitchen and leaned inside to see what they thought to be the eldest Tendo girl to be doing. What they saw instead was something else entirely. They found that a boy with a long braid was leaning over the stove and was tending a number of pots that were cooking their contents and emitting the nice smell. Genma had started drooling when he caught wind of it. Soun blinked in slight confusion before he decided to get to the bottom of this.

"Excuse me, young man," he spoke. "But who are you and what are you doing in my kitchen?"

"Oh!" Leo blinked as he turned to face the man and the panda. "Excuse me, Tendo-sama. My name is Ryuki Leonard Narukawa. I am one of the boarders your daughter Nabiki advertised for. As for what I am doing, well, I am making dinner for everyone. If you could wait for a few minutes, dinner will be ready soon."

"But...where is my daughter Kasumi?" asked Soun. "She usually makes dinner."

"Well, Kasumi-san seemed to be working so hard all day so I offered to make dinner," Leo explained. "She refused at first but I insisted."

"**Foolish Boy!**" Genma signed and flipped it over. "**Don't you know that it is the woman's job to cook!?**"

"You must be Ranma-san's father," Leo frowned slightly. "What you said might have been true over a century ago but this is the twenty first century. Women and men are seen as equals now. Since you were on a training trip for the last ten years I'm not surprised you missed the notice."

Genma frowned as best as a panda could but didn't say much else. Soun seemed mildly impressed by the boy's words. He had never met young men his age who were that well-spoken, especially when they had to face a tirade from Genma.

"So, Ryuki-kun," Soun spoke up. "If you are here then where is my daughter?"

"I believe that Kasumi-san is enjoying some of my tea in the living room," Leo answered. "And please, Tendo-sama, call me Leo. Everyone else does."

While the two were talking, Genma had walked into the kitchen before he started reaching for some of the food that Leo was cooking. In a flash, Leo had drawn his bokken from his jacket and smacked Genma's paw, forcing the panda to draw back his arm and rub it.

"Dinner will be served in a few minutes," Leo frowned. "I'm sure you can wait until then."

"**Boy! I am a martial artist!**" Genma signed angrily before flipping the sign over. "**My body needs (lots of energy to function properly!**"

"I am aware of that, Saotome-san," Leo replied. "I am a martial artist too. I also know that martial artists practice patience and discipline. I am sure that wouldn't be too difficult for you."

Genma was caught in a technicality now. If the boy really was a martial artist then he would most likely know a lot about how the Art worked. Ranma did too but he never clued in on how he could trump Genma on it. Leo had no such blind spot and he was willing to use it. Genma looked to his long-time friend for support but only found him nodding in agreement with Leo. Knowing that the kitchen would not be the best place to try and trump Leo, for fear of ruining all the food, Genma accepted his 'temporary setback' and left the room. Soun bowed slightly to Leo before he followed his friend.

Both men continued down the hall into the living room and found that Kasumi, Nabiki, and Kat were making conversation. Kasumi looked up to see her father and greeted him with her own serene smile.

"Hello, father. We have some long term guests staying with us. I hope you don't mind," she spoke.

"Not at all," Soun replied before turning to the newest girl in the household. "Hello again, Kat. I just met your brother down the hall. He seems like a nice young man."

"That's my otouto-chan," Kat smirked. "He's always polite to a fault. Why, he pretty much invaded the kitchen and left poor Kasumi here to have fun with us."

"He was very insistent," Kasumi giggled. "I must admit that I am curious in tasting his cooking though."

"You won't regret it, Angel," Kat grinned. "He's one of the best there is, but I'm sure you could give him a run for his money."

"He must be good if you can compare him to Kasumi," Nabiki agreed. "This is something I'll have to taste for myself."

"His tea is simply superb," Kasumi added. "He said he'd even teach me the recipe too."

"**What kind of (flip) man is this (flip) boy? Doesn't he (flip) have any pride?!**" Genma signed angrily.

"My otouto-chan takes pride in the fact that he can cook so well," Kat frowned. "Anything he cooks is in high demand back at out old school. He was famous for it."

"Oh my!" Kasumi gasped. "Do you think he'd like to trade recipes?"

"Maybe," Kat shrugged. "You'll have to ask him," She then stood up and began heading for the dojo. "I'll go see what Ranma's doing. I wonder if he'd like to spar?"

Soun and Genma both sat down at their familiar Shogi board and began setting up the pieces to begin playing (i.e. cheating) another game. Nabiki, who had been dying to tell Genma the news she had ready for him all day, waited for him to get comfortable before she dropped the bomb.

"Oh yeah, Saotome," she spoke up. "Since Leo and Kat are going to be living with us for a while, you and Ranma are going to be sleeping in the dojo."

"**WHAT?!**" Genma signed in anger.

--

"Hah!" Kat smirked victoriously. "I win! Take that Horsie-boy!"

"No fair!" Ranma groaned. "I had some dust in my eye! Rematch!"

Kat took that as a challenge and sat back down in front of Ranma for another staring contest. Kat had decided to forgo sparring since she witnessed Ranma going at his katas with determination and decided to have fun with the boy. She then challenged him to a staring match but it didn't last too long before Ranma blinked. Either it really was dust or he just couldn't keep still without moving something for more than thirty seconds. Even if he had lost, Ranma found that he was enjoying the game. He hadn't had fun like this very often.

"You are on, Horsie-boy!" Kat smirked before sitting down again.

Before they could begin though, the doors to the dojo slammed open to reveal an angry Genma in human form with still steaming water covering him.

"BOY!" he shouted while stomping in. "How dare you just let this girl and her weak brother take our room!? Have you no courage?!"

Kat ticked slightly at hearing her little brother being called weak. Ranma noticed this and began eyeing the door which his father had left open, marking it as an escape route in case Kat really blew her top.

"Gee, Pop," Ranma growled. "Kat and Leo are the ones who are paying for their stay while we just freeload here! I think they deserve some comfort! Besides, I sleep in the dojo half the time anyway since you snore like a chainsaw!"

"Don't backtalk to me, boy!" Genma frowned. "We had that room first so it's ours! Now I demand that you go back into the house with our things and take back our room!"

"Oh so you just expect me to take care of all your problems, huh?" Ranma growled. "I'd like to see you make me!"

"Boy!" Genma bellowed. "I am your father and I expect you to do as I say! Now go in there and take back our room from that weak boy and his sister!"

"SHUT UP!"

Genma blinked as he turned to the fuming Kat as Ranma slowly backed away from ground zero of the impending explosion.

"My otouto-chan is not weak, you fat moron!" Kat growled. "Besides, we are paying for our stay here and there's not much you can say in matters of the household! You are just as much a guest here as we are! Who are you to decided who gets what room?!"

"Soun and I have trained together for years!" Genma stated loudly. "He's my best friend, therefore my needs should take priority over yours!"

"What your needs are don't matter you fat, greedy, lazy, stupid, moron!" Kat fumed.

"You're just lucky you're girl!" Genma growled. "Otherwise I'd teach you some real manners."

"Oh, so you don't respect me because I'm a woman huh?" Kat hissed. "Well, let me teach you some manners instead!"

Now, something that anyone who knew of Kat's history and what her activities were would pick up on a few things as they got to know her. She was definitely skilled when it came to martial arts and she was a rather powerful one even before she was chosen to be an Advent Knight. Her strength only increased after she started fighting Beast Spirits because she needed to get stronger to actually hurt them and get used to the added weight the armor put on her. Her speed and endurance also rose from these activities, not to mention that she got a lot of practice due to said activities. In short, Genma never knew what hit him.

Ranma watched in fascination as he watched Kat pound on his father. He had to admit, she was really good. Some of the maneuvers and techniques that she was pulling off were rather advanced. She was pulling off all sorts of moves and she only looked slightly winded which gave him an idea to her endurance level. The way his father yelped or groaned after every punch also told him about her strength level. She was also proving to be pretty quick on her feet too. In all; an impressive performance.

"Onee-chan! Ranma-san! Dinner!" Leo called before stepping inside to see the beat down in progress. He watched for a moment before walking over to Ranma and standing next to him. "He called onee-chan weak because she's a girl, didn't he?"

"Yep," Ranma nodded. "Stupid panda never could take a hint. Even after she knocked him out in one punch last time she was here."

"I see," Leo nodded.

"She's pretty good though," Ranma admitted. "I'd say she's around Ucchan's level or so. Around here that's moderate but it's still enough to beat down the panda. He's getting slow in his old age."

"Onee-chan will be happy to hear that," Leo smiled. "She loves challenges and getting stronger because of them."

"What do ya know," Ranma smirked. "So do I."

--

Dinner had been rather peaceful since Genma was practically comatose and out in the dojo. Kat had felt much better after and just continued to chat with the two older girls while Leo and Ranma talked about their own guy things. Akane kept to herself and didn't talk to anyone. She kept sending suspicious looks at Leo and glared at Ranma whenever he started talking to Kat. Soun found it to be a pleasant experience to have some new faces in the house.

The next morning brought early risers out of bed to get their daily rituals done before school started. Ranma found himself brushing his teeth next to Leo.

"Has your father woken up yet?" Leo asked.

"Nah," Ranma replied with a shrug "Suits me just fine. I'd rather not get thrown into the pond every morning anyway. He looks better though."

"That's good," Leo nodded. "Does your school have a uniform rule? We weren't told anything by our superior about it."

"Well, they do have uniforms," Ranma confirmed. "They just don't hold anyone to it. Kuno goes around in his kendo outfit and I wear my normal clothes all the time. Heck, Ucchan wears a boys' uniform to school."

"Hnn," Leo mumbled as he continued brushing. "I guess I don't have to worry then."

As the boys were cleaning their teeth, Nabiki, Akane, and Kat were all seated at the table eating. Nabiki was still having nightmares so Kasumi made her stay home again. Akane was already in her uniform and ready for school.

"Don't you have a uniform?" Akane asked stiffly of Kat.

"Princess, you won't catch me dead in a skirt unless I think it's important," Kat smirked. "Even then I'd be reluctant."

"The school might have something to say about it," Nabiki remarked from the paper she was reading.

"If it's such a big deal then I'll just wear a boys' uniform," Kat shrugged. "Easily solved."

"Ranma! Leo!" Kasumi called gently, catching the girls' attention. "It's time to go!"

"Thanks Kasumi!" Ranma's voice could be heard calling back.

Kat sighed in resignation as she and Akane stood up. Nabiki finished popping some rice in her mouth before she turned to face one of her houseguests, "Oh yeah, Kat. You and Leo are already registered at the school. I handled everything for you. You just have to walk into class."

"Thanks, Merc," Kat nodded. "Do we owe you anything?"

"I'll take it out of your rent," Nabiki smiled as she turned back to her meal.

Ranma and Leo came to the bottom of the stairs before they went to the front door to get their shoes on alongside Akane and Kat. Kasumi handed them all their schoolbags before she sent them all off for the day.

"Have a good day, everyone!" she smiled pleasantly as they went.

"Arigato!" Leo called back as he and the others vanished from sight. "You too, Kasumi-san!"

"What a nice boy," Kasumi smiled as she stepped back into the house.

The group was making a rapid pace because they didn't want to be late for school. Both Kat and Leo weren't sure what their friends were talking about since they were pretty early for school. Deciding it was better not to ask until they saw for themselves, they remained silent. They had to stop for a moment since an old lady had splashed Ranma with water out of nowhere and activated his curse. After a brief visit to the local physician, Dr. Tofu, they were on their way again. Leo and Kat were still confused on why Akane and Ranma insisted on being early even though they had finally arrived with lots of time to spare.

"Hold, foul sorcerer!" a pompous voice called through the crowds of students.

"Onee-chan," Leo spoke up. "I think we have heard this voice before."

The crowd parted to reveal a boy wearing a kendo uniform. He was holding a bokken and was standing in an aggressive stance with his glare turned on Ranma.

"Today is the day that I, Tatewaki Kuno, shall release the pig-tailed girl and Akane Tendo from your vile clutches, Saotome! Then they shall be free to shower me with the affection they so desire to give to me!"

"Aw stuff it, Kuno!" Ranma sighed." Don't you ever get tired of this?"

"I shall never give up my quest to free my loves!" Kuno shouted loudly.

"So this is Kuno," Kat observed. "Who is he talking about when he says 'pig-tailed girl'?"

"He means Ranma's girl form," Akane sighed. "Except he's too stupid to notice that they're the same person."

"You mean...he wants Ranma as a girl but hates him as a boy?" Kat asked with a snicker bordering on laughter. "Oh that is rich!"

"It's not funny, onee-chan," Leo said to his sister, who was still trying to keep her laughter from bursting out into the world.

Kuno was all ready to attack Ranma once again, believing that this would be the day that he would defeat his hated rival and free his loves. That is, until he spied the two new students that had accompanied Ranma and Akane to school. The boy looked to be of no consequence to one as mighty as himself. Now, there was someone next to the boy who was well deserving of his attention.

"Hark!" Kuno cried. "A new goddess has descended upon the halls of Furinkan? Oh the gods are truly rewarding to one such as thee! I will date with her!"

Seemingly pulling a bouquet of roses out of nowhere, Kuno dashed straight up to Kat and presented them to her, "A token of affection to you my goddess!"

"Huh?" Kat blinked.

"Ahh, my stunning manliness has left you speechless," Kuno sighed dramatically. "I am used to such. I shall allow you to recover thyself while I introduce myself to you."

"Go ahead," Kat grimaced, not liking where this was going.

"I am Tatewaki Kuno!" the questionably sane swordsman spoke dramatically. "I am the kendo star of Furinkan High and also known as the Blur Thunder!"

After he spoke, the students had begun speaking around him.

"He kept the Blue Thunder name?"

"At least he can decide on that."

"Who's that new girl?"

"Forget her! Who's the boy? He's dreamy!"

Kat blinked at Kuno's introduction. Shouldn't someone like him be in a school for 'special people' or something? "Uh...okay. Well, my name's Neko Katherine Hasuma. I guess it's nice to meet you."

Kuno came out of his dramatic pose and planted himself in front of Kat again with his roses at the ready, "Ahh, the serene kitten. Please accept these roses as a token of my affection."

The four friends sweatdropped at Kuno's declaration. To Akane and Ranma, this was business as usual. Kuno was as fickle as they came so it really wasn't surprising that he would pull something like this. To Leo, he was beginning to wonder if Kuno would walk away unscathed from this encounter with his sister. Kat was finding the bokken wielding boy to be more and more annoying.

"Woah there, Bokken-boy," Kat frowned as she pushed Kuno's roses away. "We just met and you already give me roses? A little fast don't you think?"

"What?" Kuno gasped. "You do not accept my gift of affection? How can this be? No woman can resist my manly charms!"

"I can think of two off the top of my head who can," Kat frowned, now beginning to realize where the situation was heading.

"I see the truth!" Kuno snapped, getting angry. "That fiend Saotome has enslaved you! How many women will that fiend corrupt until he is satisfied? I shall smite him!"

Everyone as then expecting the usual scene of Ranma and Kuno fighting to ensue but to the delight of Nabiki's minions, something new happened that would have people scrambling to the betting tables.

"Wait!" Leo cried as he stepped forward. "Kuno-sempai, I do not know what makes you think that Ranma-san in influencing my onee-chan, but I can tell you that he is not!"

"What is this?" Kuno spoke as he lay eyes on Leo. "Saotome has even enlisted the help of my kitten's family in keeping her from her newfound love? I shall smite thee!"

"WHAT?!" Kat seethed. "Listen buddy, if lay one hand on my-!"

"Onee-chan," Leo commented seriously, catching his sister's attention. She saw him drawing his own bokken from his jacket and she knew what he was talking about. "Kuno-sempai has challenged me and as a samurai I must accept."

"So Saotome's minion has at least some honor," Kuno commented as he and Leo took ready stances. "I shall face you in honorable combat and when I win I shall be one step closer to freeing the fiery kitten!"

"I see," Leo continued to frown as he slipped his goggles onto his face. "Allow **me** to introduce myself, Kuno-sempai." All eyes had turned to Leo. The boys were curious while many of the girls listened in rapt attention. They very much wanted to hear the cute boy's name. "Okaasan said this; I am the man who shall slash his way into the future with his blade. I am Ryuki Leonard Narukawa. My friends call me Leo."

Both young men held their stances as they eyed each other. Everyone was either transfixed on the battle that was occurring in front of them or scrambling to the betting tables to place some bets on either Kuno or the new boy. Kat just stood at the sidelines alongside Akane and Ranma.

"Your brother is fighting Kuno!" Akane cried. "Don't you care if he gets hurt?"

"Of course I do," Kat sighed. "He's my otouto-chan. But I also know that my otouto-chan has adopted the way of the samurai. Granted, not as deeply as this loon but I would be disrespecting him and his skills if I tried to stop him from fighting his own battles. How do you think this fight stacks up, Horsie-boy?"

"Hmm," Ranma pondered, not used to being a spectator but the main event. "Well, Kuno's being his arrogant self again and doesn't seem to be taking this seriously since he never fought your brother before. Your brother on the other hand seems to almost look like a different person really. He's watching Kuno for any opening and keeping himself from leaving an opportunity to attack. Leo knows what he's doing."

The battle was still silent as both fighters had yet to move an inch. The wind blew a cloud of dust between the two, and suddenly it began.

"Attttaaaaaack!" Kuno roared as he charged forward with his weapon raised.

Leo remained silent as he likewise dashed forward. The two fighters met in the middle of their makeshift arena with their weapons creating a loud clatter. The force actually created a cloud of dust. Kuno and Leo were only still for a moment until they started striking at each other with accuracy and force. Everyone at the scene was rather surprised at the fight. They'd seen Kuno fight before but he usually beat down on his own members or opponents. That and Ranma made him look pathetic whenever he tried to pick a fight with him. Seeing him actually fight a real kendo artist was making people remember just how skilled he actually was.

"Foul knave!" Kuno growled as he stepped back from the fight. "I shall best thee and thy dark ways! Have at thee!"

Kuno unleashed a number of forwards strikes at a rapid pace that were aimed straight at Leo. Ranma remembered Kuno using that attack on him just after he started coming to Furinkan. He knew that if Leo wasn't careful then he would get seriously hurt. The attack had enough force to destroy stone.

Leo, apparently, had a good eye for attacks. Knowing that there were too many blows to merely block, he dashed to the side to avoid being struck. The air pressure from the attacks knocked down a few students though. They would be nursing bruises for a while. Leo saw this and his frown deepened.

"Kuno-sempai!" Leo shouted. "Watch your attacks! You just hurt a few students!"

"They are merely peasants!" Kuno shot back. "I am far above them! I am a samurai!"

Leo's frown deepened as he brought himself to a halt. A **true** samurai would not let innocent bystanders become hurt. Kuno turned to face him and charged yet again, aiming for an overhead strike. Leo knew that he had to end this because Kuno probably wasn't going to stop until he had won, or was defeated. Knowing that fact, Leo charged towards Kuno with an impressive amount of speed. Much to the surprise of everyone watching, he had let his left hand fall from the bokken. His body twisted as he brought back his weapon in preparation to strike.

"So it's come to this," Kat smirked.

"Huh?" Ranma and Akane blinked.

Leo reached the furthest point he could for bringing his sword back. He looked ahead and saw Kuno with his bokken coming down on him. Leo knew that he had to strike now or never.

"Reverse Do," Leo murmured under his breath before he struck.

The attack was so fast, no one save for Ranma and Kat had seen it properly. To the rest of the spectators, Leo was crouched slightly with his sword pointing away with Kuno reading to bash his head in with his own and the next, Kuno was sent skidding cross the ground and Leo had his weapon back in front of him, in the position of a completed swing. Kuno came to a halt after his little tumble and looked up to his opponent. Leo pulled his goggles from his eyes.

"That didn't hurt," Kuno mumbled before falling unconscious.

"You dishonor the name of samurai with your actions, Kuno-sempai," Leo frowned. "I would not like to be there when your actions catch up with you."

All was silent for a moment as the finality of the match sunk into everyone. Then, as if by a unanimous signal, the students began cheering loudly and began to close in on Leo to talk to him. Kat smiled as numerous girls asked him dozens of questions about himself and trying to get a date with him. Leo just blushed a bit, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Ranma just smirked as he witnessed the attack and whistled in admiration.

"A Reverse Do," he smiled. "Leo must be good if he could pull one of those off."

"You know about it?" Kat asked in curiosity.

"Since when do you know anything about Kendo?" Akane asked with a frown.

"Mom's been teaching me about swords, remember?" Ranma replied before going into an explanation. "She said something about it being a really hard target to hit but if you get the chance, go for it."

"She'd be right," Kat nodded as she, Ranma, and Akane started walking for the front doors. "Otouto-chan said that in the old days, samurai would wear their swords on the left side so getting a hit there would be difficult since the swords would get in the way. Even today it's a hard part to hit. If the opponent's guard is weak thought, it's a prime target for someone like my otouto-chan."

"With the speed he used that attack though, I'd doubt he'd have trouble hitting it no matter what position his opponent is in," Ranma commented.

"It's true otouto-chan is able to use the move but I don't think he's completely mastered it yet," Kat frowned. "He's only ever used it when he had a prime opportunity for it."

"So it can be beaten?" Akane asked.

"Only if you can see it coming and have fast enough reflexes," Ranma frowned in thought. "Otherwise you're toast."

Akane frowned when she heard this. It sounded like Leo was actually better than her! No, that was just stupid! No one was better than her! Leo was probably just like Kuno. Get him away from his sword and he's totally helpless. She'd prove to herself that there still wasn't anyone better than her in all of Nerima!

Kat spied Akane's bout of reality versus denial and smirked. If she was planning on challenging her brother then she would learn pretty quick that Leo wasn't only skilled with a weapon, but without one as well.

--

"Class!" Hinako called out to her students. "We have new students joining us today!"

Both Kat and Leo blinked when they saw a ten-year old with long hair wearing a teacher's outfit sitting at the teachers' podium. Kat took several double-takes before she spied Ranma, who just shrugged. Apparently this was normal for him. Leo just thought that Hinako was some kind of child genius and didn't bat an eye at it. He was rather impressed to see that a child like her could keep a class of high school students in check.

"Please introduce yourselves," Hinako said to the twins as they stood at the front of the classroom.

"My name is Ryuki Leonard Narukawa," Leo smiled with a bow, causing giggles and excited whispers to erupt with the girls in the class. Even Hinako blushed and giggled a little like the small child she looked like. "Please, call me Leo."

"My name's Neko Katherine Hasuma," Kat introduced while she kept her hands on her hips. "Just call me Kat."

It didn't escape her notice that several boys were giving her 'the eye'. While it was rather flattering, she didn't like the degree which she was receiving it. The only boys who weren't using it were Ranma and two boys sitting near him at the back.

"Alright," Hinako nodded, coming out of her giggle fit. "Ryuki, you can take a seat at the empty desk near the back and Neko, you can sit near the end to the left."

"Hai, sensei," the twins nodded before they went to their seats. Leo was situated next to Ranma while Kat was seated directly in front of Akane. She could feel the raging girl staring holes into her back. Kat just shrugged it off and tried to pay attention.

Having Hinako as a teacher was...interesting. There were good things to learn, but only when her attention was on teaching. Whenever she spotted a student hiding some candy or manga, she would snatch it up before enjoying it for herself. Ranma or some other student would than have to snap her out of it so she could get back to teaching. In all, it was a seemingly regular day, well, until...

"I WILL NOT PERMIT THIS!!" came a very familiar cry of outrage.

Kuno came charging into the classroom in his usual training outfit and bokken at the ready. He looked incredibly angry and was searching the classroom wildly. Apparently someone had clued him in on the fact that Leo and Kat were living at the Tendo Dojo.

"I will not permit the fiery kitten to live with the likes of Saotome and his foul minion!" Kuno raged.

"Student Kuno!" Hinako snapped. "You will leave my classroom right now or I will punish you!"

"How does a ten-year old intend to punish someone like Kuno?" Kat asked Akane.

"Just watch," Akane sighed.

"I will not leave until I have freed my three loves!" Kuno continued to bellow.

"That's it!" Hinako frowned as she pulled out a five-yen coin and placing it between her fingers. "HAPPO FIVE-YEN ATTACK!"

Kuno then went down like a load of bricks. He seemed to be unconscious or just very much stunned. Hinako, on the other hand, went through an amazing change. Her body grew until it was the same as a twenty-year old woman. Her figure was like a model's but the clothes she had been wearing were stretched to the brink while her skirt was just decent enough to be called clothing.

The now grown-up Hinako proceeded to drag Kuno out into the hall. Kat and Leo both blinked in amazement at what they had just seen. Ranma decided to explain to Leo before he blew a mental fuse or something.

"Hinako has the ability to drain battle ki from people," he explained. "She uses it to punish who she thinks are delinquents."

"I love it when she does too," one of the male students grinned stupidly.

"Perverts," Akane growled angrily.

"On that note I'll agree," Kat huffed.

"Ano...don't those clothes she wear hurt?" Leo asked. "They were so tight and having a skirt that short must be embarrassing."

"You take one look at her and that's your first thought?!" one boy gaped. "Didn't you see how hot she is?!"

"She is attractive in that form I guess," Leo shrugged. "But, Okaasan said this; It is not polite to ogle a lady no matter how attractive she is."

The girls in the classroom giggled to each other, happy to finally meet a boy who wasn't a pervert or spoken for in Furinkan. The boys just gaped, wondering if Leo was all there in the head or not. Kat snickered, finding her brother's obliviousness funny while Akane frowned deeply, not believing a word he said. Hinako had reentered the room and conversation had ended, not wanting to suffer a Return Change Attack.

--

Lunchtime rolled around for the students and everyone dug in, happy for the break. Kat and Leo had decided to eat outside near one of the trees. Leo actually preferred it over the stuffy classroom. He had even brought a blanket to sit on so they didn't get dirty or anything.

"Well, otouto-chan," Kat smirked. "What did you make today?"

"See for yourself, onee-chan," Leo smiled as he brought out two bento boxes. Kat snatched one and opened it with a growing grin on her face. Her brother's cooking was always something to look forward to. She quickly dug in as did Leo. As they were eating though, Kat caught movement from the corner of her eye. Turning, she saw a group of girls spying on them. They all had smiles and were giggling quietly.

'_It's the same here._' Kat grinned to herself. Back at their old school, lots of the girls wanted to get Leo as their boyfriend. The only problem was that he never really caught onto their intentions or advances. He just thought they were being nice.

"Hey, otouto-chan," Kat spoke up. "I'll be back in a minute. I want to see what Horsie-Boy is up to. Keep our spot safe."

"Hai, onee-chan," Leo nodded as Kat got up and left. Not even a minute after she had gone, the girls had swarmed in on him, all asking questions about him, wanting to share their lunch, or trying to ask him for a date. Leo started getting a familiar feeling like he had back at his old school, but he still couldn't figure out what it meant.

Kat eyed the spectacle for a moment before grinning. Walking to the other side of the school, she noticed Ranma sitting with two of his friends. One had slightly shaggy hair while the other had straighter hair. Deciding that it couldn't do any harm, she waltzed over to the trio.

"Hey Horsie-Boy," Kat smirked as she got near enough. Ranma turned to face her and his two friends began to grin.

"Hey, Kat," Ranma nodded. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing much," Kat shrugged. "I'm letting the girls mob my brother so I need something to do. I've been trying to get him a girlfriend for what feels like forever. Who are your friends?"

"Oh," Ranma grinned. "The shaggy one is Hiroshi while the other is Daisuke. They're Celestial Knights like me."

"RANMA!" Hiroshi and Daisuke cried, amazed that he could just tell someone their secret like that.

"Relax, fellas," Kat laughed. "I'm an Advent Knight. We're all on the same boat here."

"Oh," Hiroshi sighed in relief. He then looked back at Kat. "Ranma told us about you and your brother. There's only one thing I want to know. How can your brother have so many girls after him and not have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah!" Daisuke nodded. "It'll be like when the other guys tried to beat Akane for a date! We'll be left with no date prospects if this keeps up!"

"Not my fault, guys," Kat snickered. "My otouto-chan is just oblivious when it comes to girls. Don't know why after some of the advances some girls had made on him. I just don't understand why he doesn't get it."

Before any of the boys could make their own guess, Kat's cell phone began to go off. She seemed to grow serious as she pulled it out. She pressed a few buttons before her frown deepened.

"What is it?" asked Hiroshi.

"Beast Spirit," Kat replied. "It's close too!"

"How close?" asked Ranma.

"Too close for a lot of people," Kat answered. "Feel like helping out, Celestial Knights?"

"Sure!" Daisuke grinned.

Back at the group of girls, Leo got the same alert. His face quickly grew serious as he began moving his way out of the group.

"Sumimasen, girls," Leo apologized. "But I have to deal with something. It's an emergency!"

As he ran off, the girls sighed with disappointment. They hadn't even gotten close to getting a date. Of course, seeing how friendly he was only made them more determined to try and snag him for themselves.

--

"So where is this thing exactly?" asked Ranma as he, Kat, Hiroshi, Daisuke, and Leo raced down the street.

"Not much farther!" Kat replied as she stared at her phone. The Knights turned the corner and soon found that it wasn't far at all.

The Beast Spirit was directly in front of them and it looked like it had just totaled a building. It was still standing but there were holes in the walls and flames licking at the floors. There were no people in sighed while furniture and overturned cars littered the street and sidewalk.

"Hey, I recognize this place!" Daisuke cried. "My mom comes here for checkups! It's a clinic!"

Hearing the voice, the Beast Spirit turned to face the people who had come to fight it. It was slightly hunched over with a visible hump on its back. It looked very well muscled and its arms were long with three-fingered hands wrapped in dirty bandages. Its legs were somewhat lanky with three-toed feet. Its head was disturbing with some kind of mask with dusty brown hair sticking out of it. Around its waist was a belt of some kind.

"Camel Beast Spirit," Leo frowned as he got ready for the impending fight.

"So that's a Beast Spirit," Ranma grimaced as he saw it. "Pretty ugly if you ask me."

"No arguments here," Kat snickered as she drew her buckle and Category Ace. "Let's do this."

"Right," Ranma nodded as he drew his white card case. Hiroshi took out a red one while Daisuke drew a blue one.

"Lunar Knight Power!"

"Aries Knight Power!"

"Poseidon Knight Power!"

"HENSHIN!"

The three boys were engulfed in white, red, and blue light before coming out donned in their armor. Leo and Kat didn't take the time to admire it since they had already put their belts on and slid the Category Ace into their slots.

"Henshin!" they cried.

"CHANGE SEIRYUU!"

"CHANGE SUZAKU!"

The fields of the phoenix and dragon engulfed the twins, leaving Mimic and Draco behind.

The Camel Beast Spirit didn't seem all that impressed. Instead, it gave off a battle roar and charge at the five Knights, hoping to crush them in one fell swoop. It didn't go as planned as the Celestial Knights leaped to the sides while the Advent Knights dodged before dashing past to get the Beast Spirit at the back. Draco drew his Dragon Fang while Mimic brought out the Suzaku Arrow. They slashed hard and caught the Beast Spirit, sending sparks off its tough skin. It stumbled forward only to meet Lunar with his sword and Poseidon with his axe. Both made a downward chop on either side of its head, making more sparks fly and it groaning in pain.

"_Shoot Vent!_" a voice cried before Poseidon and Lunar raced to the sides. Behind them was Aries, holding a rather long and large cannon. It seemed to be styled after his Star Beast's legs. Handles were on each end which allowed him to hold it properly.

"Fire in the hole!" Aries cried before firing at the Beast Spirit.

The shot hit the Beast Spirit dead on and sent it flying from the explosion it created. It landed several feet away with a loud thump. The Knights all gathered together to face their opponent. The Beast Spirit didn't seem to be deterred as it simply got back up again to face its enemies.

"This thing can sure take a beating," Lunar frowned.

"Beast Spirits are like that," Draco nodded.

"Let's see how tough that thing's skin is!" Poseidon called before drawing a card. He lifted the blade of his axe up to reveal a chamber where he slid his card into before closing it and placing the weapon on his belt again.

"_Strike Vent!_" the weapon called before two very large gauntlets that looked like tiger claws appeared on his arms. They had long claws which looked like they could cut through anything.

"Yaaaaahhh!" Poseidon cried as he charged to strike the Beast Spirit.

He slashed wildly at the creature and many of his attacks hit, making it cry in pain and send more sparks flying. The Beast Spirit did fight back by striking with its long arms. Poseidon was pushed back slightly from the force of the blows. He ducked underneath one large blow and stabbed the Beast Spirit in the abdomen, causing it to groan and stumble back.

"Okay," Poseidon breathed while drawing a new card. His hands were still free inside the gauntlets. "Time to end this before class starts up."

"_Final Vent!_" the axe called before a loud roar echoed through the air.

Wildstrype was soon seen dashing towards his contract holder. Poseidon took a ready stance before he leaped high into the air. Wildstype followed suit by jumping up behind him. As both were about to meet in mid-air, Wildstrype swatted at Poseidon with his paw, sending the Knight of Neptune sailing towards his opponent, claws first.

"_Raging Tiger Claw!_" he called as he slashed the Beast Spirit before skidding to a halt a few feet behind it.

The Beast Spirit was still for a moment before it cried out in pain as more sparks erupted from its body. A delayed reaction from the attack. It fell to the ground in a heap and appeared to be defeated.

"All right!" Mimic grinned as she drew a sealing card. "Now let's seal this thing and get back to school!"

Before she had a chance to actually seal the Beast Spirit, its body flashed a bright golden color for a brief second. After that, it got right back up on its feet again!

"Huh?" Aries gaped. "I thought we beat it!"

"I guess we didn't beat it enough!" Lunar frowned as he drew a card and slid it into is sword. "_Final Vent!_"

His trusty lance appearing in his hand, Lunar heard the familiar neigh of Stallionstar coming up behind him. The other Knights gave him some space as he leaped straight onto Stallionstar's back. The two charged towards the Beast Spirit with their usual speed and aim.

"_Meteor Joust!_" Lunar cried before the two blurred and hit the Camel Beast Spirit.

The Beast Spirit was sent flying again, bellowing in pain all the way, before crashing to the ground down the street. Draco and Mimic charged to try and seal it but they were too far away and the Beast Spirit flashed gold again before standing up. Mimic and Draco backed up to the other Knights.

"It must be able to heal itself," Draco observed.

"Then how do we keep it down long enough for you guys to seal it?" asked Poseidon.

"We hurt it so much it can't heal as fast," Aries spoke as he stepped forward with a card. "Draco, Mimic, think you two can hold it still long enough?"

"Hai!" Draco nodded as he drew his own card.

"Sure," Mimic smirked as she did likewise. Both Knights then slashed them through their scanners.

"SLASH!"

"CHOP!"

The images of the two cards appeared over the two Knights before being absorbed by them. Draco and Mimic charged at the Beast Spirit before attacking. Draco slashed at it several times while Mimic was using karate chops to keep it stunned. While they were fighting it, Aries had slipped his card into his gun before shutting its chamber again.

"_Final Vent!_" the gun called.

A loud bleat announced Rammerhead's arrival before he planted himself in front of Aries. The Knight of Mars then inserted his gun into his Star Beast's back as guns, missiles, and several other kinds of armament came out of hidden spot in its body.

"Mimic! Draco!" Aries called. "Move!"

Both Advent Knights looked to see the walking weapons stockpile and their eyes widened behind their helmets. Not needing any kind of motivation beyond what they saw, they raced out of the way. This left Aries with a wide range as he pulled the trigger on his gun.

"_Armageddon Shot!_" he called before the rain of gunfire started cutting through the air.

The Beast Spirit didn't know what had hit it as it became engulfed by the explosions, missiles, and gunfire. It roared, it bellowed, it made every noise it could but it wasn't able to avoid being shot like it was. Bullets made impact and missiles hit with accuracy. The twin knights could hardly believe what they were seeing. Draco pondered if the Beast Spirit would ever recover from the attack while Mimic was wondering if she could get an attack that that.

Finally, the carnage stopped and the smoke was blown away in the wind. The street was filled with craters and rubble from the clinic, but the Beast Spirit was still standing. At first the Knights thought it had recovered already but they soon saw otherwise. It was entirely black with charred hair and smoke coming from its body. A strong gust of wind suddenly blew and knocked it over on its face. Mimic didn't hesitate to draw a sealing card and throw it at it. The Celestial Knights watched in fascination as the Beast Spirit was absorbed into the card before it went flying back into Mimic's hand.

"Alright!" she smiled. "Category 9 of Hearts: Recover Camel. This one's mine."

"I think that was obvious by now," Lunar grimaced as he sheathed his sword.

The Celestial Knights removed their card cases and returned to their civilian forms. The Advent Knights did likewise as they removed their Category Ace cards. The five of them all met up in the middle of the street. Everything was silent for a moment.

"Well that wasn't so hard," Hiroshi suddenly spoke, causing everyone to laugh.

--

The five Knights/friends had to high-tail it back to school before they would become late. They luckily managed it before Hinako started her usual hunt for tardy students. When they did get back to class, Kat felt Akane glaring holes into her back yet again, even fiercer than normal. Well, when she wasn't shooting furious glares at Ranma anyway. It turned out that while he was gone, Akane had gone looking for Ranma to give him something that she had made for lunch. Shampoo had also come looking for him as well. The two met and naturally they started fighting. During the brawl, Akane's 'lunch' had managed to crawl off while the ramen that Shampoo had made was destroyed. Ranma just sighed at the news. No doubt Akane was going to try again giving him something to eat later.

Leo just sat amazed at all the notes that had piled up on his desk while he was out. He just assumed that a number of students were welcoming him to the school since what was written on the notes seemed rather friendly. Hiroshi and Daisuke watched him and sighed in depression. Some guys had all the luck.

To Be Continued...

My thanks to ZK Chromedragozoid for ideas, beta reading, and spellchecking what I might have missed.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Sailor Moon or Ranma1/2

I do not own Sailor Moon or Ranma1/2. I also do not own the Advent Knights. The Advent Knights belong to ZK Chromedragozoid and if you want to read into their adventures then go to him. You won't regret it. Anyway, on with the fic.

KSM: The Advent

By Ten-Faced Paladin

Chapter 6: Outer and Tiger

Takada sat in his hotel room with his laptop, running a few more tests on the sealed Star Beasts. He only had two. One was Wyvernator, who Leo had managed to convert to his own systems. The other was Rayline, who Leo had managed to seal the last time he had been Juuban. That other Star Beast had yet to be converted to any of the Advent Knights' systems. Leo had also reported that Kat had one of her own too. A phoenix Star Beast called Pheora. Takada knew that he should hold onto it for study, but he had more than enough for the moment so he could live without it. At the moment, he was reading over another report that Leo had sent him.

"Okay," he smiled. "We can scratch Category 9 of Hearts off the list. Good going, guys."

He closed the report and folded up his laptop. He took a moment to stretch and get the stiffness out of his limbs. He looked to the clock that was mounted in his room and found that he was in there for four hours as it was.

"Well," he sighed. "I guess it won't kill me to take a break once in a while."

Deciding on his course of action, Takada got up and headed out into the neighborhood. Maybe if he was lucky he would be able to find someplace to eat or something. The grumbling in his stomach was reminding him that food would be greatly appreciated in the near future.

Rounding a corner, he spied the local park where a number of children went to play or couples went for moments alone. If Takada recalled properly, there was a takoyaki vendor that had some of the best. The trick was finding it.

"Hey, Freak!" a child's voice shouted loudly. Takada stiffened at hearing it. He didn't like how that sounded. He turned to the source of the voice and noticed a couple of kids pushing around a girl with short purple hair.

"What are you doing here anyway?" asked another kid with a smirk. "No freaks allowed!"

The purple-haired girl was shoved to the ground and her face was covered in dirt, not to mention her clothes. The kids standing around her were laughing at her misery and Takada felt his blood beginning to boil at the sight of it. Narrowing his eyes, Takada began walking over to the group with his fists clenched.

Hotaru felt more dirt kicked at her. Why did this keep happening to her? She just came to the park to meet Chibi-Usa so they could do something, but the usual kids who tried to make her life miserable had managed to find her. It then degraded to the usual spiel of how she was a freak and how no one wanted her. Hotaru knew that it wasn't true, but it still didn't make it hurt any less or make her feel just as alone as she did before she met Chibi-Usa and the other Senshi.

"Freaks like you don't deserve friends!" one of the boys called as he reared back to kick more dirt at her.

"I doubt that," a new voice replied.

The boy turned around to see who was talking before he was seized by the front of the shirt and yanked up to face level with the boy who had interrupted them. The boy looked to be older than them and he looked rather steamed.

"Now," the boy spoke, anger dripping from his voice. "Why don't you apologize to the nice girl before I kick all your butts?"

"Ulp!" the boy caught in Takada's grip gulped.

"NOW!" Takada said forcefully, scaring the crap out of all of them. They could actually feel his anger rolling off of him. It was almost like he was some kind of monster. The boy in his grip would later say that his eyes looked sort of like a tiger's or another big cat's.

"We're sorry!" the boys cried, fearing for their safety. The older boy dropped his prisoner and the group went running. Hotaru watched them run before turning back to her sudden savior. When she got a good look at him, he didn't seem so scary anymore. He had just heaved a sigh and he seemed to turn back to a normal person. He kneeled in front of Hotaru, who had just sat up.

"You okay?" he asked with concern.

"Yes," Hotaru nodded. "This happens all the time."

"Well, it shouldn't," the boy frowned. "Why do they do that in the first place?"

"It's because I'm different," Hotaru frowned sadly. "It's because I have powers."

Hotaru had said the last part in whisper, but Takada had heard it as if she had said it out loud. His fusion with the Byakko Beast Spirit had enhanced his sense of hearing. His eyes widened slightly as he looked at the younger girl in front of him.

"You have powers too?" he blinked.

Hotaru's eyes widened. Fear also gripped her heart, afraid that she had just blurted her secret out to her possible new friend and would drive him off. Deciding that she couldn't hide it anymore, she just nodded sadly. She fully expected her savior to be disgusted at her and run away just like others had. What she got was almost the opposite of that.

"Wow!" Takada grinned. "That's cool. What can you do?"

"Huh?" Hotaru blinked. He wasn't disgusted? "Um...I...I can heal injuries."

"They bully you because of that?" Takada asked, surprised. "That's a downright useful ability to have."

"It is?" asked Hotaru, hope filling her heart. Maybe someone besides the Senshi wouldn't hate her for her powers after all.

"Yeah!" Takada nodded. "I can't tell you how many times I could have used abilities like that!"

He wasn't lying either. In his profession as an Advent Knight, he tended to end up with his share of bruises and cuts. He sometimes did wish that he had healing powers rather than the control he got over earth and steel. In his eyes, the little girl was lucky to have a power like that.

"Really?" the girl asked him. "What powers do you have?"

"Well," Takada frowned slightly. "I'm not sure if I should tell."

"Please?" the girl begged, utilizing the Puppy-Dog Eye Technique. "I told you mine."

"Hmmm," Takada frowned. His will was slowly crumbling to the attack of cuteness. "I...I guess I can tell you. I can control earth and steel."

"Really?" the girl gasped. "That's so cool!"

"Well," Takada shrugged. "I can't control it that well yet. I haven't had much time to practice it."

"But it's still cool!" the girl insisted.

Takada smiled back at the girl and noticed she still had some dirt on her face. He helped her up and said, "We better sit down somewhere, okay?"

"Yes," she said, nodding. He handed her a napkin.

"You got some dirt here," he said, pointing to his own cheek to show her. "And on your clothes too." Hotaru brushed the dirt off. "Anyway, my name's Yoshiyuki Takada. But my friends call me Takada."

"Thank you, Takada-san," she said, "I'm Hotaru Tomoe."

"Nice to meet you, Hotaru," he said, with a smile as he placed his hands in his pockets.

--

Meanwhile, the boys that had bullied Hotaru were walking along the street. The one in the lead was kicking a can.

"Who does that jerk think he is defending that freak?" he grumbled.

"Don't worry, we'll get her again next time when she's alone," one of his friends suggested. He smiled.

Meanwhile, up on a tree, something was watching them. It observed the group of boys before it made its move. It then got ready as a pair of long tentacles shot out from the tree and wrapped themselves around one of the boys. It was the one in the lead. He screamed as the tentacles made contact with his body before shocking him with electricity. His friends gasped and then screamed before they began running but more tentacles shot out and grabbed them before shocking them as well.

--

Both Takada and Hotaru were talking when suddenly his phone began to beep rapidly.

"What's that?" Hotaru asked as Takada dug the phone out of his pocket and pressed a button. Checking the screen, his eyes widened.

"Sorry, Hotaru, but I gotta go! Tell your friend hi for me!" he said before rushing out of the park.

There was a Beast Spirit in the area.

--

The Beast Spirit stood over the bodies of the boys with a hint of satisfaction in its stance. The Beast Spirit was aqua blue in color and had slimy skin. Tentacles hung behind its back and its fingers were also long tentacles as well. It also had a dome-like head. Slime dripped from its body as well.

Takada rounded the corner and saw the Beast Spirits. He recognized the boys and cursed. Even he wouldn't wish that on anyone, not that those boys didn't deserve it. He set his feelings aside and slid his card into his buckle before placing it on his waist. The belt wrapped around his waist as he softly whispered, "Henshin," before the belt buckle split open.

"CHANGE BYAKKO!"

A white field of energy which had a tiger depicted on it emerged from the buckle. When it had stabilized, Takada went running through it and emerged completely changed. His body was covered in his white and black Advent Knight armor. He was now Advent Knight Pluto.

The Jellyfish Beast Spirit hissed as it turned to face its new opponent. Pluto remained cool as he drew his Byakko Revolver. He knew that this wasn't going to be an easy battle, especially against a Beast Spirit that could harness electricity like it could.

"Time to seal you," Pluto commented before he began his charge.

--

"Hotaru!" a voice cried out to the young girl.

Hotaru turned and saw Chibi-Usa racing towards her. Seeing her friend brought a true smile to Hotaru's face. Being with her friends always brought a smile to her face. Now that she had a new friend in that boy, Takada, she would smile a little more.

"Hi, Chibi-Usa!" Hotaru smiled to her friend from the future.

The pink-haired girl raced to her friend and met up with her at the bench. As she came closer, she noticed the dirt on Hotaru's clothes and the little bits that was still smudged on her face. Chibi-Usa instantly became afraid that her friend had been hurt by the bullies who constantly seemed to torment her.

"Hotaru!" she gasped. "Did those bullies get to you again?"

"Yeah," Hotaru nodded slightly. "It's no big deal though. Someone helped me this time."

"Really?" asked Chibi-Usa. "Who?"

"Well," Hotaru blushed. "His...his name's Yoshiyuki Takada. He likes to be called Takada.'

"Oooooh!" Chibi-Usa giggled, seeing Hotaru's blush. "Well? Where is he now?"

"He had to leave before you got here," Hotaru answered, heaving a disappointed sigh. "He did say to say hello though. I really wish you could meet him."

Before the two girls could continue their conversation, a loud explosion ripped through the air. Many of the civilians started screaming and running from the explosion. Chibi-Usa and Hotaru both looked at each other before they nodded. Both girls then got up before charging to where the explosion had happened. They had a duty as Sailor Senshi to protect the people. They also knew that they had to destroy any evil that threatened the world.

--

"BULLET!"

Pluto slashed the card through his Byakko Revolver. The image of the card appeared above him before it was absorbed into his armor. Taking aim, he started shooting at the Jellyfish Beast Spirit, intent on sealing it and keeping it from harming any more innocent people.

The battle had been a big one so far. The Jellyfish Beast Spirit was proving to be quick on its feet. It also didn't have much to lose as it continued to try whipping him with electrified tentacles. At one point it had managed to hit a car and caused it to explode by igniting the gas tank. The bodies of the bullies were still littered on the ground, but Pluto couldn't be sure if any of them were alive at the moment since he was still battling the Beast Spirit who had attacked them in the first place. It wasn't helping that a fire hydrant had gotten hit and now water was spraying all over as if it was raining.

"Hold it!" a new voice cried out.

Both Pluto and the Jellyfish Beast Spirit stopped in their battle when they heard the voice. Both Knight and Beast Spirit turned to the source and found themselves looking at a pair of girls dressed in fukus looking at them both with serious looks in their eyes. One had pink curly hair done up in ponytails and was in a pink and white fuku. The other one was in a purple and white fuku and had shoulder length purple hair. She was also holding what looked like a glaive.

"We won't let a fellow warrior of good face this monster alone!" the pink one called.

"This monster won't hurt another innocent person!" added the purple one.

Both girls took a stance as they stared down the Jellyfish Beast Spirit. The creature in question growled threateningly while Pluto wasn't sure if he should appreciate this help or if he should try to keep them away from the battle.

"I am Sailor Chibi-Moon!"

"And I am Sailor Saturn!"

"And we are Sailor Senshi!" both called at once.

"It is our duty to right wrongs and punish evil!" Chibi-Moon continued. "So in the names of Saturn and the future Moon, we will punish you!"

The Jellyfish Beast Spirit didn't seem impressed. Instead, it hissed angrily before it lashed out at the two Sailor Senshi. Two long, electrified tentacles went hurtling towards the two youngest Senshi. It was moving so fast that Pluto couldn't react in time.

"No!" he cried as he feared that the two Senshi were about to be electrocuted.

Sailor Saturn reacted quickly as she stepped forward with her glaive raised. Pluto thought that she was going to take the blow for her friend, but what had happened next was something that he was not expecting.

"_Silence Wall!_" Saturn cried before holding her glaive in front of her. Pluto's eyes widened as he saw the young Senshi erect a wall of energy in front of her and her pink friend.

The tentacles didn't stop moving as they crashed against the wall of energy. Electricity sparked against the barrier but could not break through. The Jellyfish Beast Spirit hissed angrily before it retracted its tentacles. It was concentrating on the two Sailor Senshi for the moment. Pluto saw this as his opportunity to strike the Beast Spirit down and seal it. He opened the card chamber on his Byakko Revolver and pulled out his last two cards before shutting it again. He then slashed the two cards through his weapon.

"DROP! FIRE!" the weapon called as the cards were slashed through. "**BURNING SMASH!**"

The images of the two cards hovered over Pluto before they were absorbed into him. He then immediately took a flying leap into the air. Saturn and Chibi-Moon gaped as they witnessed his feet becoming engulfed in flames. The Jellyfish Beast Spirit took notice of the sudden movement and turned to see what was happening. It screeched angrily as Pluto came back down with the intent on smashing it hard. Pluto was positive that he was going to hit the Beast Spirit when something happened that completely threw him off. The Jellyfish Beast Spirit melted into liquid and vanished into the small streams that were running through the streets. It then, along with the water, flowed into the drain. Pluto landed on the ground with a thud as his feet went out. He looked around, trying to find where the Beats Spirit had gone, but there was no indication that hinted where it was, except for some of the slime it left had behind.

"Kuso," he muttered angrily under his breath. "It got away."

"Hey!" Chibi-Moon called. Pluto turned to face the two Senshi who were running towards them. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Pluto sighed. "But a whole lot of people won't be if we can't find that Beast Spirit."

"Sorry," Saturn frowned sadly. "We got in the way, didn't we?"

"Are you kidding?" Pluto laughed. "You two gave me the perfect opportunity to nail that thing. I just wasn't expecting it to turn to liquid like it did. I should actually be thanking you for your help."

"Really?" both girls gasped, happy smiles appearing on their faces.

"Sure," Pluto nodded. "This is your town so I was expecting some Senshi to show up sooner or later. If you didn't then I would begin wondering if you were cut out for this job."

The two Senshi smiled brightly at his words. The Advent Knight of Byakko then turned to the bodies of the boys who the Beast Spirit attacked which were sprawled around the ground. He glanced back to the two Senshi.

"We'd better check if any of these kids are still alive," Pluto commented. "Even if I heard they were punks, I wouldn't wish a Beast Spirit on anyone."

The two Senshi nodded as they went over to check on some of the victims.

--

It had been a close call for those boys. They all suffered severe electrical burns and would be in the hospital for a while. A few of them would have died if they hadn't received medical treatment when they did. Many people were voicing concern over the brutality of this attack. Others were asking their children if they had seen anything happen. One child who was quizzed had been Hotaru.

"So you're sure it was a Beast Spirit?" asked Haruka sternly as she, Michiru, and Setsuna were sitting at the kitchen table with Hotaru.

"Yep," Hotaru nodded. "I'm not sure, but I think it looked kind of like a jellyfish."

"Is there a Beast Spirit like that?" Michiru asked Setsuna.

"Yes," Setsuna nodded. "One of the Clubs I believe. I can't recall what category, but I do remember that it was a particularly trigger happy one with its electric jolts. It would be best to be careful if we end up fighting it."

"I see," Michiru nodded. She then turned back to Hotaru. "Hotaru, next time you see something like this happening, could you at least call the others before you go to help?"

"But Pluto was there and Rini was with me," Hotaru replied. "I thought we would be okay."

"Well," Michiru admitted. "Pluto is specifically trained to handle Beast Spirits."

"Hmph," Haruka snorted. "If he was actually good at his job then it wouldn't have gotten away."

"And I suppose you would have beaten it?" asked Setsuna. "May I ask how you would have done that? Your usual stance of 'smashing it until it dies' wouldn't work on it. I recall telling you that it can't die"

Haruka just frowned and remained silent. She knew Setsuna was right, but she wasn't about to give the older woman the satisfaction of admitting she was right. She decided to focus her attention back to her adopted daughter.

--

Back in his hotel room, Takada was staring at the Star Beast cards he had with him, Rayline and Wyvernator. Rayline was still not 'purified' yet (it was the only term he found suitable) and Wyvernator had already bonded with Draco.

He had hooked up his computer with a microscope. After the battle, he had collected some slime samples. Maybe he could find a clue on how to defeat the Jellyfish Beast Spirit. He was going over the data once more.

"Okay, that thing can turn into liquid plus has the ability to generate electricity. With an ability like that, it could be a danger to a lot of people," he said, scratching his head before standing up. "It's in the drain, meaning it might get into the water system in this town!" He paced in his room, arms behind his back, "I need to find a way to shut off the water supply before anyone gets killed, but how." He turned on his radio to hear shocking news.

"_Several people have been found dead in their bathrooms, mostly in the bath and shower. Police are baffled as to the cause of death but it appears that they have been electrocuted. This is quite a mystery and_-" Takada shut the radio off.

"It's started," he growled under his breath. He had to stop this now and soon or else more and more people would die meaninglessly. He grabbed his jacket and his phone but then gazed down at the two Star Beast cards. He picked up Rayline and slipped it into his pocket. "This might be useful later."

He then dashed out of his hotel room and down the stairs before running out and getting on his bike. He activated his Beast Spirit scanner and then revved up the engine before racing down the streets.

--

Ryoga was lost again. He wasn't too proud to admit it. He knew he had a horrible sense of direction and he could barely find his way to the Tendo dojo. Of course, his problem with directions only worsened after he received his Jusenkyo curse. It sure wasn't fun when you couldn't look up high enough to see signs that could tell him where he was. It usually made traveling even harder.

This was one of those days.

Now all he had to figure out was how he had gotten into a bathhouse in Italy. He could have sworn that he was in Okinawa. Of course, he was a pig at the moment and was dragging his belongings behind him. The people using the bathhouse could only stare at the small black pig dragging a backpack through the room as it headed for one of the baths. Ryoga found it rather convenient that everyone in the room was speaking Japanese. Maybe after he changed back he could ask directions for the Tendo dojo.

Suddenly, the little black pig froze. Something wasn't right. Ever since he became the Celestial Knight Kronos, his senses had seemingly increased, especially ones that detected abnormal auras. This aura…he could feel…was one of them.

Suddenly, there was a scream as a man in one of the baths began to look like he was having a serious seizure. His body shook erratically before stopping, but there was a sign that didn't fit the description of a seizure, the burns on his body.

The other patrons panicked after one of them had gone and checked on the man and found him dead. The panicking grew even more intense as a form began to rise from the water. Ryoga's pig eyes widened as the form materialized and solidified into a strange and malevolent creature resembling a jellyfish that was crossed with a human. The Jellyfish Beast Spirit took a look at its surroundings and then everyone went rushing out of the bathhouse. However, the slippery floor caused many of them to trip and the Jellyfish Beast Spirit lashed out with his tentacles, electrocuting them. Ryoga…or as of now P-chan, was trying to not get trampled but was then accidentally kicked into one of the hot water baths. The Jellyfish Beast Spirit continued its massacre, killing anyone it could get its tentacles on.

"Hold it right there, whatever you are!" called a voice and the Jellyfish Beast Spirit turned to see Ryoga standing with his arms crossed. Somehow, he had his clothes back on and looked like he hadn't just been dunked into a pool of water. How he did it was the same concpet of how Genma and Pantyhose Taro managed to do it. Ryoga had no idea that this was a Beast Spirit. He assumed it to be a Star Beast but one that couldn't talk. Regardless, as a Celestial Knight, he had to stop this thing. It was killing people. The Jellyfish Beast Spirit tilted its head to the side, examining Ryoga before he sent a tentacle at the martial artist. Ryoga leapt straight into the air and summoned his belt before sliding in his deck case.

"Kronos Knight Power! Henshin!" In a flash of blinding light, the Celestial Knight Kronos replaced Ryoga. He drew out his scythe and slashed down on the Jellyfish Beast Spirit who reeled in pain as the blade cut off one of its tentacles, spilling green blood. Kronos grimaced under his helmet and engaged the Beast Spirit.

--

Takada was following the signal on his bike. The signal had him come across a local bath house. As soon as he stopped, a group of naked men in towels came rushing out. He stopped his bike and then removed his helmet, with a perplexed look on his face. He grabbed one of the panicking man, a thin fellow with graying hair.

"What happened?" Takada asked.

"There's a monster inside! It killed some of us!" Takada let the panicking guy go, now knowing what was inside. He already had his buckle and belt on so he just took his card and slid it into his Advent Buckle.

"Henshin!" he called, the belt buckle snapping open to reveal his Diamond emblem.

"CHANGE BYAKKO!"

He rushed through the energy field and exited in his armor and ran straight into the bath house to do battle with the Beast Spirit.

--

Kronos wasn't having an easy time. There were holes and cracks on the walls and floors as well as some cuts from his scythe. This monster was slippery and when Kronos was ready to plant a fatal blow, it would revert into water and then sneak up behind him to shock him with its tentacles. He still felt the electricity coursing through him, but the magical armor was able to protect him from getting killed. Right now, he was in a serious pickle as the Jekkyfish Beast Spirit had its tentacles wrapped tightly around him ready to fry him.

'_And I never got to tell Akane or Akari how I felt_,' Kronos thought miserably. He then let out a pain-filled scream as the voltage flow through his body.

Bullets flew at the Beast Spirit at a powerful rate, causing it to unhand (or un-tentacle) the Celestial Knight. Kronos fell to the floor, his armor scorched and smoking but still fine. He looked up to see at the doorway an armored individual in white and black and holding a gun that was trained at the Beast Spirit. "Who the heck?" Kronos questioned.

Pluto then continued to shoot the Beast Spirit. Sparks flew off its body as it came under fire. Seeing no other choice, the Beast Spirit dove into one of the tubs and liquefied, making its escape through the draining system. Pluto growled and went to check on Kronos.

"You okay?" he asked, lending a hand. Kronos took it and was pulled up.

"Who the heck are you?" Kronos asked.

"Advent Knight Pluto," was the new Knight's reply. "Didn't Lunar tell you about us?"

"I haven't seen him in weeks," Kronos grumbled, before turning around. "Now I have a Star Beast to hunt if you don't mind!"

"That wasn't a Star Beast," Pluto informed him. "That was a Beast Spirit."

"Huh?" Kronos blinked underneath his helmet. "Beast Spirit? What's that?"

"Something entirely different from the things you fight," Pluto explained. "They are what me and the other Advent Knights were commissioned to fight."

"Well you suck at the job!" a new female voice spoke up.

Both Pluto and Kronos turned to face who had spoken, and they saw four of the Sailor Senshi standing before them. The four Outers to be exact. Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, and Pluto. All four of them looked ready for business, but it was Uranus who had a hard frown on her face.

"Excuse me?" asked Pluto with a hard edge in his voice.

"I said," Uranus frowned as she stepped closer to the Advent Knight with her fellow Senshi close behind. "You suck at this job. If you actually took your duties seriously then all those innocent people wouldn't have gotten killed!"

"You don't think I take this seriously?" Pluto growled angrily. "You think I just take my damn sweet time in getting here to fight a Beast Spirit? You think I don't try my best to seal the Beast Spirits?"

"Maybe if you did, that thing would be sealed and lives would be saved!" Uranus shot back.

"That's rich coming from you, you hypocrite!" Pluto snapped.

"What did you call me?!" Uranus growled.

"Hypocrite!" Pluto snarled. "I've heard the reports. I've heard that you and Neptune actually let people get attacked by the last enemy you all fought! Something about talismans, but the fact remains you let innocent people get hurt just so you could find them. So don't get all high and mighty about people getting hurt on my watch when you couldn't care less!"

Neptune frowned sadly, hurt. She didn't like being reminded of that time.

"Don't judge me!" Uranus growled. "That was for the greater good! We had no choice!"

"A shit poor excuse if there ever was one," Pluto sighed. "It must really help you sleep at night after dreaming about those innocent people and their eyes filled with pain!"

"You don't know anything!" Uranus shouted angrily.

"Neither do you!" Pluto roared.

"Please," Saturn said, getting between the two older warriors who were glaring daggers at each other. "We shouldn't be fighting."

"Saturn's right," Sailor Pluto spoke up, sternly. "We shouldn't be fighting right now. It's a waste of time and people are getting killed here."

"Now, that I'll agree with," Pluto sighed as he stepped back from Uranus. "But the question remains is what we are going to do about the Beast Spirit now?"

"Well," Neptune finally spoke up. "If this Beast Spirit left through the drains then we will have to follow where the drains go, wouldn't we?"

"True," Pluto nodded. "Remember though that this one can move wherever it wants in liquid form. It will be able to go wherever it wants, not just going with the flow. That's probably how it got here after entering a storm drain."

"So we follow the drains?" asked Saturn curiously.

"We will have to," Sailor Pluto nodded. "The problem is finding where the Beast Spirit would have exited from."

"The last part of the line is the water treatment plant, isn't it?" asked Pluto. When he received nods, he continued. "Now that this thing knows we're chasing it, it might head there. It can choose to go anywhere it wants from there or even the ocean where we will never see it again."

"Then what are we waiting for?!" demanded Uranus. "Let's go!"

"We don't know if it is heading there," Sailor Pluto sighed. "There are thousands of places it could go."

"Can't we get Mercury to help?" asked Saturn.

"Good idea," Neptune agreed. "She might be able to get a map and scan to see where it is going."

"I'll head over to the water treatment plant to see if it isn't trying to get there," Pluto volunteered. "If it is there, I'll be waiting."

"Would you like any assistance?" asked Neptune, trying to fix things between the Senshi and the Knight.

"I think I'll be fine," Pluto replied. "If the Beast Spirit starts getting excited then my scanner will be able to pick it up. So either way, you know I'll be coming."

"Hey, what about me?" asked Kronos. "Where do I fit in all of this?" Kronos didn't like being ignored. He got that enough times from Ranma and the other people of Nerima.

"You'll come with me," Pluto told him. "I got a bike so let's go."

"Don't worry," Kronos snickered as he drew a card from his belt. It depicted a purple armored boar with a name at the top which said 'Boarbomber'. "I've got my own ride."

He grabbed his scythe and the back popped open at the boar head's mouth to reveal a small chamber which Kronos then slid the card into. He shut the chamber and the weapon began to speak.

"_Add Vent!_"

"BWEEEE!"

--

Pluto's bike roared down the street as he raced for the water treatment plant. Besides him, a giant armored boar, which was purple of all things, was racing down the street behind him. Kronos was sitting on top, looking rather content at the moment. The Lost Knight knew that Boarbomber could keep up with Pluto so he didn't have to worry about getting lost. They were both silent as they raced as quickly as they could. They did not want this Beast Spirit to get away from them and kill hundreds of innocent people where the Knights couldn't stop it.

"So...do you know if this thing is even going to be there?" asked Kronos, not knowing what else to talk about.

"Not really," Pluto shrugged. "We can only guess that it is heading there. It is one of the easiest ways to lose track of it."

"Because it can go anywhere from there," Kronos sighed. "Just where did these things come from?"

"They were unsealed a while ago," Pluto explained. "Ever since then they've been running loose, killing as many humans as they could. Me and the other Advent Knights have been hunting them down and sealing them again."

"So how many Knights are there?" Kronos asked curiously.

"Just three, including me," Pluto answered. "There's a fourth one on the way, but finding a suitable candidate is tough."

"Oh," Kronos nodded in understanding.

A beeping noise suddenly caught their attention and the Beats Spirit scanner mounted on his motorcycle came to life. It revealed a signal that was under the ground and it was very strong despite the objects in between it and the target.

"Found you!" Pluto grinned as he hit the acceleration on his vehicle.

"Where is it?" asked Kronos as Boarbomber sped up to catch up.

"A few feet ahead of us and under the ground," Pluto replied. "I think we were right too! It is heading for the water treatment plant!"

"It is?" Kronos blinked. "Then what are we waiting for?! Let's step on it!"

The White Diamond's engine roared as Pluto gunned it and sped down the street. Boarbomber 'bwee'd loudly before speeding up. Pluto silently swore that the Beast Spirit wouldn't get away a third time. Today, its time of freedom would end.

--

"Anything?" asked Uranus impatiently.

True to their word, the Outers had summoned the other Sailor Senshi to assist in defeating this Beast Spirit. Even Tuxedo Kamen was helping out since Usagi had been with him when she received the call. They were currently collected on one of the many rooftops in Juuban, since it served to overlook a large portion of the area.

"Just a moment." Mercury replied as she tapped a few more keys. "There! I found it!"

"Really?" asked Mars. "You found it?"

"Yes," Mercury nodded. "Pluto's initial suggestion was correct. The Beast Spirit is heading in the direction of the water treatment plant. If it reaches that place..."

"Then it can go into the ocean or anywhere in the district," Neptune finished. "We went over this with Pluto."

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Venus. "Let's go!"

A unanimous nod agreed with her before the Senshi stated roof hopping towards their destination. Too many people had died by this creature's hands (tentacles) and they weren't about to let it get away with that list of crimes.

--

The chase had been long and there were no opportunities to cut the Beast Spirit off. Thus, it ended at the water treatment plan itself. Pluto parked his bike and got off. Kronos followed suit before they drew their weapons. Kronos dismissed Boarbomber, who vanished into rippling waves. Pluto made a mental note to ask him about that later.

"Stay close," Pluto spoke quietly as he and Kromos entered the building.

"Right," Kronos nodded as he followed. He didn't want to get lost at a time like this, especially when he had to fulfill his duties as a Celestial Knight. He made it a point to keep an eye on Pluto at all times until they entered a fight with the Beast Spirit.

The facility itself was eerily quiet. The machines were still working, but there were pipes all over the place. The sounds of condensation dripping to the floor was also present. Pluto ad Kronos waked slowly as they tried to listen for any kind of sign of the Beast Spirit. With all the pipes, the Beast Spirit could be able to come out of anywhere.

"So...any ideas?" asked Kronos.

"Just pay attention," Pluto commented. "This thing can come out of nowhere in a place like this."

The two Knights quietly made their way into the plant, in search of any clue of the Beast Spirit.

They stopped when they found it, but it wasn't a good clue.

It was horrible. They found two bodies, dead. They were the security guards of the plant who were probably on patrol when they stumbled upon the Beast Spirit. They had scorch marks on them and their faces were twisted into masks of anguish. Pluto sighed and closed their eyes for them.

"We have to be quick or else more people will die," Pluto said but Kronos was frozen "What?"

Kronos may have been a martial artist, but he wasn't used to death, not like this. It just seemed so surreal.

"Hey, Kronos, snap out of it," Pluto called, snapping the Celestial Knight awake. "What's wrong?"

"It's…nothing," Kronos said reluctantly.

"Okay then," Pluto said. "Just follow me. These bodies are still warm so it can't be far. Then again…we may even be too late." It had already been too late to save those guards.

Kronos nodded slowly as the reality of the situation really struck home. This wasn't going to be like fighting Star Beasts. Star Beasts didn't kill people because that would mean losing potential members to their ranks. The Beast Spirits had no such reservations. They would kill every human they came across no matter what.

'_Even...Akari...and Akane_,' he thought sadly to himself. The thought of losing either girl that meant so much to him strengthened his resolve to a level he only had when they were at Jusendo Mountain.

The two armored warriors trekked deeper into the facility. They knew they were close and they didn't want to lose it now. After a short distance, they began to hear loud banging noises and angry hissing. Seeing this as a much better lead, the two Knights began racing down the pathways to see if they could catch the Beast Spirit once and for all.

Pluto and Kronos turned a final corner before they found the control platform for the entire facility. It was the station which kept the water pressure at a constant level. Near the main valve of the water treatment system, the Jellyfish Beast Spirit was pounding away at the hatch, trying to get it open.

"Why is it pounding away like that?" asked Kronos.

"It's trying to get in!" Pluto cried, raising his gun. "Let's go!"

Both Knights charged straight at the Beast Spirit, ready to pound it flat for its crimes. The Jellyfish Beast Spirit turned quickly and hissed before running at its opponents, ready to destroy them for interfering. It lashed out with its tentacles, ready to crush them, but both boys were prepared. Kronos hacked away at them with his scythe, which left green blood splattered on the ground while Pluto shot the tentacles coming at him. The Jellyfish Beast Spirit hissed angrily as it drew back its main weapons.

"You're gonna pay!" Kronos roared as he drew a card and slipped it into his scythe. "_Strike Vent!_"

Pluto watched in mild shock as two thick shoulder plates which looked like tusks attached themselves to Kronos' shoulders. The Knight of Saturn roared again before charging much like an American football player. The Beast Spirit lashed out with tentacles again, but they couldn't get a firm grip on him. Kronos collided hard with the Beast Spirit, knocking it off its feet and slamming it into a concrete wall. The impact made the stone wall buckle. Kronos leaped back as the shoulder plates vanished, allowing him full mobility again.

"Pretty good," Pluto acknowledged.

"Thanks," Kronos nodded. "Care for a turn?"

"Don't mind if I do," Pluto agreed. He took two cards out of his gun and swiped them through.

"FIRE! BULLET!" the gun announced before the images of the cards floated above him and then absorbed. He took careful aim at the Jellyfish Beast Spirit that was slowly recovering and then pulled the trigger, letting lose a volley of fireballs straight at it.

The Jellyfish Beast Spirit had managed to pull itself out of the wall only to be bombarded by fireballs. Small yet powerful explosions erupted off its body as the fireballs struck it. Pluto stopped firing and charged, along with Kronos.

The Jellyfish Beast Spirit hissed and charged straight at its adversaries. It would not run again. It had every intention of taking them out once and for all.

Pluto threw a fist that smashed into the Beast Spirit's face, knocking it back. The Beast Spirit retaliated by throwing its tentacles at him but Kronos sliced them with his scythe. He then leapt up and elbowed the Beast Spirit in the head, knocking it down onto the ground. The Beast Spirit reverted back to liquid form but Pluto was not going to let it escape. He cupped his hands and the concrete floor seemed to tear itself off the ground and then reshape into a barricade around the liquefied Beast Spirit. There were no cracks for it to flow through. It was trapped!

"We got him!" Kronos cheered.

"Not yet," Pluto said.

The Beast Spirit reformed itself and hissed and then threw all of its electrified tentacles at the two Knights. Both were quick to dodge as they rolled out of the way. This was when the Beast Spirit pulled a surprising move. It immediately leaped over the barricade and straight at Kronos, who had yet to recover from his dodge in time.

"KRONOS!" Pluto cried loudly.

"_Venus Crescent Beam Smash!_" a female voice suddenly cried out.

A beam of golden yellow light fired into the battle and sniped the Beast Spirit out of the air and sent it tumbling to the ground again. It rolled along the ground before slowly getting up again. Kronos and Pluto turned to see what had happened, and were met with the sight of all the Sailor Senshi collected together to face this monster.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Chibi-Moon in concern as she and the others rushed over to the downed Knights.

"We're fine," Pluto replied as he and Kronos got up. "You're a little late, but better late than never."

"Well, now that we're here, it isn't getting loose again!" frowned Jupiter as she glared at the murderous Beast Spirit.

"Then let's take this thing down!" cried Sailor Moon with the determination that was usually hidden underneath her bubbly disposition.

"Yeah!" a number of the Senshi cried before they all began to circle around the still stunned Beast Spirit.

The Jellyfish Beast Spirit now found itself in a real bind. It was surrounded at all sides by the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen. It could fight its way out, but that would make it easy prey to the one who hunted his kind with their own power. The lower level Beast Spirits were not known for their intelligence, but if they knew one thing at all, it was how to fight in any situation. The Battle Game was more or less a free-for-all so it was also used to fighting multiple opponents. As the Sailor Senshi prepared to attack, the Jellyfish Beast Spirit made its move.

With an enraged hiss, the Jellyfish Beast Spirit elongated its tentacles and electrified them. The Senshi were assuming that it was going to try and get one of them, but they were instead dealt a surprise attack. The Beast Spirit spun like a top on a single spot and whipped its tentacles around in a frenzy. None of the Senshi or Tuxedo Kamen got out unscathed as the electrified tentacles hit them at least once. Their bodies weren't quite used to electric shocks and their knees quickly gave out on them. As Sailor Jupiter fell last, the Beast Spirit stopped spinning and observed over its fallen foes. Its eyes landed on Sailor Jupiter. This was one who could withstand electric shock. That meant a threat to the Beast Spirit, and a threat must be neutralized.

"No!" Sailor Moon cried as she watched the Beast Spirit slowly walk towards the Senshi of Jupiter. "Leave her alone!"

Pluto watched stunned for a moment as the Beast Spirit took down all the Senshi at once. He hadn't realized just how well Beast Spirits were versed with battle tactics. He returned to reality as he saw the Beast Spirit walk towards the green Senshi with its tentacles crackling with electricity.

"Keep away from them!" Pluto roared as he summoned his elemental abilities which the Byakko Beast Spirit granted him.

The ground trembled as two slabs of concrete broke free from the floor and hovered on either side of Pluto. The Beast Spirit stopped its movement as it and the other Senshi were amazed to see what was happening.

"Yaaah!" Pluto cried as he sent the two giant slabs flying at the target.

The Beast Spirit was hit hard with the heavy concrete which sent it tumbling. The pieces broke on impact which gave everyone a pretty good idea as to how hard they had hit. Pluto strode forward with the intent to defeat this Beast Spirit once and for all.

Sailor Saturn watched with some shock as she witnessed what Pluto had done. As she saw the concrete hit the Beast Spirit, something from earlier that day came back to her mind.

--**Flashback**--

_"It's because I'm different," Hotaru frowned sadly. "It's because I have powers."_

_Hotaru had said the last part in whisper, but Takada had heard it as if she had said it out loud. His fusion with the Byakko Beast Spirit had enhanced his sense of hearing. His eyes widened slightly as he looked at the younger girl in front of him._

_"You have powers too?" he blinked._

_Hotaru's eyes widened. Fear also gripped her heart, afraid that she had just blurted her secret out to her possible new friend and would drive him off. Deciding that she couldn't hide it anymore, she just nodded sadly. She fully expected her savior to be disgusted at her and run away just like others had. What she got was almost the opposite of that._

_"Wow!" Takada grinned. "That's cool. What can you do?"_

_"Huh?" Hotaru blinked. He wasn't disgusted? "Um...I...I can heal injuries."_

_"They bully you because of that?" Takada asked, surprised. "That's a downright useful ability to have."_

_"It is?" asked Hotaru, hope filling her heart. Maybe someone besides the Senshi wouldn't hate her for her powers after all._

_"Yeah!" Takada nodded. "I can't tell you how many times I could have used abilities like that!"_

_He wasn't lying either. In his profession as an Advent Knight, he tended to end up with his share of bruises and cuts. He sometimes did wish that he had healing powers rather than the control he got over earth and steel. In his eyes, the little girl was lucky to have a power like that._

_"Really?" the girl asked him. "What powers do you have?"_

_"Well," Takada frowned slightly. "I'm not sure if I should tell."_

_"Please?" the girl begged, utilizing the Puppy-Dog Eye Technique. "I told you mine."_

_"Hmmm," Takada frowned. His will was slowly crumbling to the attack of cuteness. "I...I guess I can tell you. I can control earth and steel."_

--**End** **Flashback**--

"Takada?" Saturn whispered quietly as she tried to get back up. It had to be him. There was no one else she knew that could move stone like that.

Pluto continued to walk forward as he watched the Beast Spirit struggle to stand. When he was a fair enough distance away, he opened the panels in his Byakko Revolver and pullled out his newest card.

"All right, Rayline," he whispered softly. "It worked for Draco, so it should work for me!"

He brought the card to its side and slashed it through his Byakko Revolver, "STINGRAY!"

Bright lights flew from the revolver and became a constellation which was a similar image to Rayline. The constellation was solid for a moment before the points of light flew back to Pluto and began to concentrate on his left arm. The points organized themselves to a stingray shape with a tail that went up his arm. The item solidified into a gray armguard which had a tail which traveled up his arm. There was a green gem in the shape of a diamond in the centre of this new weapon. Pluto looked down his arm in amazement at what he saw. As he was looking at it, the green diamond turned to a radiant white while the rest of the gray metal turned white with tiger stripes around the edges,

"Not bad," Pluto nodded as he looked at what he had received. It wasn't quite what Draco got, but it was pretty good all the same.

The Beast Spirit hissed loudly. It didn't seem all that impressed at what had happened. Pluto looked back at his opponent and raised his gun and new weapon before charging. The Beast Spirit hissed before using its tentacle again to strike the Advent Knight down. Pluto raised his new shield and the tentacles bounced off it. It also gave him a window of opportunity to shoot back. Bullets flew wildly as the Beast Spirit got shot repeatedly. Flecks of green blood littered the ground as more bullets made impact. The Beast Spirit's rage only grew before it started hurling lightning bolts at its opponent.

"Woah!" Pluto cried as he dodged and hid behind a stack of pipes. "Great. Not even the shield can block that!"

'_Then use it offensively!' _a voice spoke inside Pluto's head.

"Huh?" Pluto gasped. "Who-?!"

'_I'm Rayline!_' the voice replied. '_I'm the one who was in that card you just slashed through!_'

"You are?" Pluto muttered, sitting on borderline disbelief. The Star Beasts were still sentient in the cards. Who knew?

'_Yeah!_' Rayline spoke back. '_I've got to be honest, I'm happy you and Draco managed to get me away from the Shishin. Those guys are nuts!_"

"Shishin?" asked Pluto. "Who are you talking about?"

'_Later!_' Rayline sighed. '_Right now you need some of my help. That shield on your arm is a physical manifestation of me. It's good for blocking, but you can use it as a weapon as well.'_

"How?' demanded Pluto as another lightning bolt slammed into the pipes, knocking a few over.

'_Detach it from your arm and place it on your Byakko Revolver!_' Rayline answered. '_I can add my energy to the shots and really take that Beast Spirit down!_'

Pluto nodded before holstering his gun and reaching to the Rayline Shield. Sure enough, it snapped right off, leaving the tail on his arm. On the underside was a cavity for where the Byakko Revolver could snap right into place. Drawing his gun, Pluto attached the piece to his weapon. The pieces fit together perfectly and a small line of light created an opening where Pluto could slash his cards through.

_'Now kick that thing's ass!_' Rayline cried.

Pluto leaped back into view of the Beast Spirit and aimed directly at it. He pulled the trigger and the sudden kickback almost ruined his aim. A white disk of energy fired out of the Rayline Revolver and exploded against the Beast Spirit. It stumbled back in shock and pain as Pluto continued to fire more shots without mercy. The shots were devastating to the Beast Spirit. The attacks would send it further and further back.

The Senshi, Tuxedo Kamen, and Kronos were back on their feet and were following the battle closely as Pluto continued to fire at the Jellyfish Beast Spirit. Pluto aimed high and managed to get it in the head, which left it writhing in pain and blind to the world. Pluto raced forward and used a roundhouse kick which knocked it over. As the Beast Spirit lay on the ground, the Advent Knight of Byakko opened his panels and pulled out the last card he had, Drop Whale.

"But will this be enough?" he asked himself.

'_No worries!_' Rayline commented. '_With your upgraded gun, you can draw more power from the Beast Spirits you've sealed. It will be like that Burning Smash attack without the fire!_'

"Worth a try," Pluto agreed and slashed the card through his Rayline Revolver. "DROP!"

The image of that card appeared before morphing into the image of the Whale Beast Spirit. The image superimposed itself over Pluto before vanishing into him. Pluto took a ready stance and charged forward to use his attack. As he stepped, he was leaving cracks in the ground thanks to his increased weight due to drawing more power from the Whale Beast Spirit than he usually did.

"HAH!" he cried as he leaped into the air.

The Beast Spirit looked up and it received a shock as Pluto came back down with his leg outstretched for a drop kick. The Beast Spirit was too weakened to move and the attack landed squarely on its head. The impact slammed it into the dirt, but Pluto's sheer weight made a crater to the shape of the Beast Spirit. It gave off a final roar before its remaining energy was released in a fiery explosion. Pluto stood back up as the Jellyfish Beast Spirit rolled over and its belt snapped open to reveal the runes which symbolized its defeat. Pluto drew a blank card and let it drop. When it touched the Jellyfish Beast Spirit, it was engulfed in green energy before being sucked inside. In a flash, it was gone and the card shot back into Pluto's hand.

"Category 7 of Clubs," he read. "Gel Jellyfish. Finally."

"WOW!" a female voice cried in awe. Pluto turned to see the sailor Senshi and their allies watching him. They must have seen him defeat the Beast Spirit. The one who had spoke was Sailor Moon. "That was amazing, Pluto!"

"Thanks," Pluto shrugged. He then put the card away before turning to face the Senshi. "I want to thank you for your help. It would have gotten away again if you weren't here to help me."

"You're welcome," Mars nodded. The other Senshi nodded with her.

"Hmm," Pluto smiled underneath his helmet. "Well, I'd better get going. Who knows where another one is going to pop up?"

"Will we see you again?" asked Chibi-Moon.

"Sure," Pluto shrugged. "I'm not going anywhere for a while."

With this said, Pluto walked away from the group towards an open door where he could leave easily. The Senshi merely watched him go with a quiet acknowledgement and a new respect for him. Even Uranus silently admitted to herself that he wasn't so bad.

Saturn, meanwhile, was contemplating on the secret she had learnt. She smiled mysteriously.

"Why are you so happy?" Chibi-Moon asked her best friend.

"Oh, nothing," Saturn said, shaking her head, still smiling. "Nothing at all."

--

Pluto walked outside the plant before snapping his buckle shut and sliding his Category Ace out. When the tiger-imprinted white field took away his armor, he allowed himself to slump his shoulders before mounting his bike.

"They're not so bad," Takada smiled to himself before he hit the ignition and drove off. He needed to get back to this hotel and ask Rayline a few questions about the Shishin. He then remembered not seeing Kronos when the Senshi gathered to see him. "I wonder where he went."

--

"WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW!?" Kronos cried as he ended up somewhere again. He had wandered off after the battle. The sweaty and humid rainforests did noting to make his armor comfortable either.

To Be Continued...

It's been a long time coming but it is finally finished. Thanks to ZK who helped me and the readers for reading this. You guys all rock!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Sailor Moon or Ranma 1/2

I do not own Sailor Moon or Ranma 1/2. They belong to their respective creators and not me. The Advent Knights beling to ZK Chromkedragozoid so if you want to learn more about them then go read his fics. You'll love them.

KSM: The Advent

By Ten-Faced Paladin

Chapter 7: Cooking Chaos

Nerima was not a place one would call peaceful. Not by any stretch of the mind. Well when compared to major war zones then it was pretty peaceful most of the time. It was with this kind of mindset that made the people appreciate what peace they got. Usually it was limited to the mornings or late at night, but there was still a 50/50 chance that something destructive was going to happen. Today though, it would pay witness to something that seemed to happen often, but then become something that had never (in some people's minds) happened before.

"Nani?" Leo asked politely as he sat at the breakfast table with his twin sister, the Saotomes, and the Tendos.

"You heard me," Akane replied in her usual forceful tone. "I challenge you."

"Ano...why?" asked Leo.

Everyone had woken up for the day and their morning rituals were taken care of. When Kasumi had called everyone down to breakfast, it didn't take long for the table to fill up. Of course, Akane didn't wait five minutes before she took one look at Leo and challenged him to a match.

Akane's reasoning was pretty simple. She had seen for herself that Leo was a pretty good kendoist. If he was better than Kuno then that would mean that Leo had enough skill to match the Wrecking Crew. With this fact in mind, Akane wanted to see just how good he was and secure her own claims of her own skill. The only way she knew how to do this was challenge Leo to a fight and beat him.

"Does it matter?" Akane frowned. "Are you a martial artist or not?"

"I am," Leo nodded. "But I would like to know why I have to fight someone."

"I'll tell you why," Kat smirked. "You threaten Princess' ego and she wants to take care of that." Akane sent the girl a glare.

"Nani, onee-chan?" Leo asked in confusion. "I didn't think I was threatening anyone."

"Well, Akane wants to fight you," Ranma informed him. "So, what are you going to do?"

"Can I…think about it, please?" Leo requested. "Okaasan always taught me to never hit a lady."

"Does she, in any shape of form, look like a lady?" Kat pointed out. Akane was slowly growing irritated.

"Are we going to fight or not?" Akane nearly yelled.

"After I help clear the table and wash the dishes with Kasumi-san," Leo told her, "meet me in the dojo." He then pointed towards the ceiling with his chopsticks and quoted, "Okaasan said this; never try to catch two birds at once because you might let both escape."

Everyone blinked at that and turned to look at Kat for a translation. She shrugged, "Hell if I know what he's talking about."

--

A little while later, both Leo and Akane were standing opposite from each other. Akane was in her yellow karate Gi and head band and in a battle stance. Leo, on the other hand, was dressed in his usual ensemble of a black jacket, his Chinese shirt and slacks and with his scarf around his neck. He took out his bokken and then pulled his goggles over his eyes. In Akane's point of view, Leo wasn't taking her challenge very seriously and that only served to poke at her temper even more.

Kat stood between them, giving Akane a cold stare and then a worried one to Leo. Raising her hand, she announced, "Begin!" before throwing it down and backing away.

"Hiyah!" Akane shouted, immediately going on the offensive. Leo didn't dodge her punches but instead used his bokken to block and redirect the punches safely away from his body. Kat sat down next to Ranma as the pigtailed martial artist leaned against the wall, hands behind his head.

"Princess doesn't stand a chance," Kat stated. Ranma nodded in agreement. He had seen Leo fight as Draco and when Akane had seen Leo match Kuno at Furinkan and defeat him. Akane thus concluded hastily that he was ONLY good at Kendo. Boy was she going to be surprised. Kat snickered at the thought, imagining the look on her face.

Leo did a twist using his heel and ended up behind Akane as her leg swung out at him in a kick. She growled in agitation and demanded, "Fight me for real!"

"Okaasan said this," he began to quote as he dodged her attacks, "Never, ever, without any reason, to ever strike a lady!"

Akane yelled, "You think I'm weak!?" She then hurled a powerful haymaker and Leo dodged to the side, but the punch hit his hand and forced him to drop his bokken. Akane grinned in victory. Now Leo was just a sitting duck.

"Uh oh," Kat gulped. Ranma looked at her.

"What?" Ranma asked.

"Princess made otouto-chan drop his bokken," Kat said. "That's never a good thing." But it was only the beginning.

Leo was stunned to see his bokken on the floor and Akane took advantage of it by throwing her arm forward and grabbing his scarf. This time Leo's eyes went wide as she tugged him towards her. She was going to win as she prepared a punch to his face. Leo panicked. If it connected then his goggles would be destroyed.

He could not allow that.

As soon as she was close enough he countered with his own attack. First he grabbed the fist going for his face and then with his other hand, curled into a fist he hurled it straight into her gut. Akane doubled over in shock. That was NOT supposed to happen! She was forced to let go of his scarf and Leo slowly walked over to his bokken and picked it up. He dusted it off and then said to Akane, coldly, gripping to his bokken, "Never make me drop **this**. This was a gift from my okaasan," before pointing to his scarf, "And this was a gift from my ojii-chan! Do not touch it!" He looked and sounded angry now. "And you nearly destroyed the goggles onee-chan gave to me."

"Woah, he looks pissed," Ranma witnessed. "Never seen him so pissed off before." He then recalled, "Wait, I don't think I've _ever_ seen him angry before."

"He tries to keep it under wraps," Kat informed Ranma, "You know his abilities need him to be calm to keep them under control. He has the power of a storm in him, remember?" Kat looked at Akane, "Princess just put a crack into a dam and now it's gonna blow. Otouto-chan thinks of all the gifts people have given to him as precious and when they are threatened…"

"Okaasan said this," Leo growled, his eyes sparking, "To destroy a person's cherished items is like causing pain to them!" He then surged towards Akane and went into a spin before striking Akane in the chest with the back of his fist, knocking her back a few feet, then he thrust out his hand and shouted, "FUUJIN!" The blast of wind sent Akane flying and slamming into the wall. Leo took in a deep breath of air and sighed before putting his bokken back into his jacket.

Akane coughed loudly as she struggled to reclaim the wind which was knocked out of her. She glared back at Leo, who seemed to be trying to rein his own temper back into the centre of control that he usually held at all times during the day,

"Gomen nasai, Akane-san," Leo bowed. "I shouldn't have used that technique on you."

"Oh don't start!" Akane barked, stomping up to Leo in her usual tiff of anger. "I am a martial artist too! I can take anything a boy can! Don't treat me like I'm weak just because I'm a girl!"

"The Fuujin technique is solely reserved for battles with much higher stakes," Leo calmly explained. "It wasn't fair for me to use it in a sparring match when you weren't fighting at the level I usually reserve it for."

Off to the side of the dojo, Ranma and Kat were both looking on at the developing argument. Ranma, while a little concerned about Leo using a move solely meant for Beast Spirits and Star Beasts, he at least could accept Leo's apology if he was in Akane's place.

"He's scary when he loses his temper," Ranma casually spoke.

"Oh this is nothing," Kat snickered. "If Princess had actually threatened to break one of those things, I wouldn't be surprised if otouto-chan used the Raiijin on her."

"Well, he's just lucky this is Nerima," Ranma sighed. "With me and Ryoga and whatever other nuts show up throwing around ki and techniques like that, no one really bats an eye anymore. Anywhere else would have a lot of people asking questions."

"Well, it appears I won, after all," Leo said offhandedly.

"The only reason you won was because you cheated!" Akane accused and this time Leo narrowed his sparking eyes.

"Nani?" Leo glared at her. "I _cheated_?"

"That's right!" Akane snorted. "How else could you have won!?"

"How? Because I didn't fight like you expected? Because you assumed that I should only use kendo? Because I used a powerful technique against you?" he listed. He stared at her coldly with narrowed emerald eyes, "Remember this, Akane Tendo, the world out there is full of people with bad intentions and they will use any means necessary to win! Don't call it cheating because they possess a skill level higher then yours and do not ever call me a cheat!" Electricity crackled all over his body before he stormed out angrily.

Kat sighed in agitation before she stood up and walked over to Akane. She just stared at the girl with a sense of close resentment before she finally spoke' "Y'know, if you want to be taken seriously as a martial artist, I suggest you actually train and act like one."

"What?!" Akane snapped.

Kat just shrugged and exited the dojo without a further word. Akane's gaze snapped to where Ranma was sitting, but the pigtailed boy was gone. He had enough common sense to recognize when Akane was going to blow her stack. Usually he took it when he considered it his fault in any way, but there was no way he was going to let himself get malleted for something Leo said.

Speaking of the mild-mannered young man, Leo was leaning on the dojo wall, taking some calming breaths as he tried to get his temper back in control. His powers were triggered by emotion in some cases and it wouldn't be good if he electrocuted someone by accident just because he was in a bad mood.

"You okay, otouto-chan?" asked Kat as she joined him.

"I will be," Leo sighed. "You know how I get when someone threatens family gifts."

"Yeah," Kat agreed, "That and seeing how Princess got under your skin. Honestly though, it's like she expects things to run her way just because she's a martial artist."

"Well, I'm not sure about that, onee-chan," Leo shrugged. "Akane-san does take great pride in what skills she has, but I'm not sure if some of that pride is actually deserved."

"Well, hearing how she used to plow through those boys Merc calls the Hentai Horde, Princess thinks she's downright invincible," Kat sighed.

"Akane-san seems to believe that punching and kicking in a pattern with enough force to hurt someone makes a martial artist," Leo replied. "She doesn't realize that this is a discipline and not something to just flaunt around so people will notice you."

"Well, compared to her sisters, what else does Princess have?" asked Kat. "I mean, Angel is a wonderful housekeeper and like a saint. Merc is great with numbers and crafty when it comes to cash. Princess only has martial arts and the ability to break stuff. I suppose I can understand why she takes pride in it..."

"But it doesn't excuse abusing her skills and losing her temper whenever something she doesn't like comes up," Leo finished.

Before Kat could make another comment, Leo's cell phone went off. The young man reached to the phone and instantly pulled it out, "Moshi-moshi?"

"_It's me. Pluto_," was the reply he got on the other end of the line.

"Hello, Pluto-san," Leo spoke, going into all seriousness. Kat stiffened slightly as well. If the tiger was calling, then something serious was happening.

"_I want to compare notes with you and Kat on these Star Beast cards we've collected recently_," Pluto explained. "_Meet me in Juuban. We'll talk more then._"

"Hai," Leo replied before the line went dead. He likewise shut his cell phone off before slipping it back into his pocket. He then turned to his sister. "Pluto-san wants to meet us in Juuban about the Star Beasts we have sealed so far."

"Sure," Kat shrugged. "Beats watching Princess throw another temper tantrum anyway,"

"Onee-chan," Leo sighed before his older sister yanked him to where they kept their bikes parked on the Tendo property.

As the twins began mounting their bikes, their cell phones began going off again. They retrieved the devices and looked at them, only to have their faces darkening as they revealed a Beast Spirit going active. Luckily (if one could call it that) it was already in Juuban so Kat and Leo would be able to get to it quickly. Besides, Pluto and the Sailor Senshi were already there. How hard could it be?

--

"Waugh!" Sailor Moon cried as she barely managed to dodge a large white tentacle which had embedded itself into the road.

All the Senshi were in attendance for this battle. From Mercury to Pluto, they were all there. It had started with the Inners since they were close by when their newest foe burst from the sewers and began causing chaos. When the battle went into full swing, the Outers arrived. However, their limited experience with this enemy was proving to be their major fault as they had yet to make any real headway against it.

What was the Sailor Senshi's foe? It was none other than another Beast Spirit. This one had a clammy white body with an angular head which reminded all who looked at it of a squid. Its lower half was black with black legs and boots. It also had black bracelets on its arms. There were four tentacles running down its back, which were keeping it hoisted in the air while attacking at the same time.

"Pluto!" Mars snapped as she dodged another tentacle. "This thing is a Beast Spirit, right?"

"Yes!" Sailor Pluto confirmed, not taking her eyes off this new foe. "Category 9 of Clubs: The Smog Squid! Be careful, it's very high on the category list and much smarter than the others we have faced. It isn't a Royal class, but it comes close."

"How do we beat it?" asked Jupiter, hoping to end this before anyone else got hurt.

"It took a Category Ace to bring this down with its overwhelming power," Sailor Pluto replied. "We have no such power, or anything equal to it on our side at the moment."

"_Uranus World Shaking!_" the voice of Sailor Uranus cried before her signature attack could be seen hurtling towards the Squid Beast Spirit.

The Squid Beast Spirit reacted quickly and let itself drop to the ground to avoid the attack. Apparently, that was what Sailor Uranus wanted since her partner, Sailor Neptune, was already preparing to fire a close range Deep Submerge. Sadly, the Senshi of Neptune wouldn't get a chance to complete her attack before the Beast Spirit in question began to spew out thick clouds of smoke which hid everything from view.

"Ack!" cried Chibi-Moon

"Where is it?!" shouted Mars

"There! AAHHHHHH!!" cried Sailor Venus.

"Venus! WOAAH!" Jupiter added.

One by one, the screams of the Sailor Senshi could be heard as the Beast Spirit, obviously unhindered by the smoke, attacked them while their guard was down. Even Chibi-Moon and Saturn were attacked despite their smaller size. Soon, only Sailor Moon was left, even if she didn't know it at the time.

"Guys?" she mumbled, her fear piling up like a raging river. "Where are you?!"

"Run, Sailor Moon!" cried Sailor Mercury in the pitch black smoke.

A slithering noise caught the reborn princess' attention. Turning quickly to the source, she saw a white tentacle flying at her with enough force to crush her against whatever solid surface it pinned her against. Sailor Moon wanted to scream, but that was when someone decided to intervene.

"FUUJIN!" a male voice cried.

The smog cloud was suddenly blown away by gale force winds. Sailor Mon blinked to get the sun out of her eyes for a split second before she saw the Squid Beast Spirit standing in front of her. Her friends were tightly coiled up in the tentacles and held a few feet above the ground.

"Take this!" a new female voice cried before arrows made of either fire or ice began soaring through the air.

The attacks found the tentacles holding the Sailor Senshi. The Squid Beast Spirit roared in pain as green blood spilt from its wounds. It also had no choice but to drop the remaining Senshi to the ground. As they scrambled away from the one who had captured them a moment ago, they turned to see who had rescued them.

The Senshi then looked on to two newcomers, both clad in armor. One was a male in silver and blue while the other was female in black and red.

"Okaasan said this; seafood is meant to be eaten, not the other way around," Draco quoted. Mimic just sweatdropped.

"Uh…right?" Mimic responded. She didn't want to say anything to disappoint him.

"Who are those two?" Sailor Mars asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Are they Celestial Knights?" Sailor Jupiter added.

Mercury's eyes widened in recognition, "Draco!" Her yell caused the others to stare at her.

"You know who they are?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Only, the silver and blue one, but not the other one," Mercury replied after shaking her head.

"I am the hero that shall create the path to his future with the slash of his blade!" Draco announced. "I…am Advent Knight Draco!"

"And you can just call me Advent Knight Mimic," Mimic said confidently, "No fancy speeches needed."

"Advent Knights?" Venus gaped. "Like that Pluto guy."

"And they are on our side," Mercury said confidently.

The Beast Spirit lashed out its tentacles at the twin Knights who easily dodged away. Both then leapt up and unleashed their attacks.

"Time to roast some calamari!" Mimic announced, shooting flaming arrows via her Suzaku Arrow.

"RAIJIN!" Draco called, unleashing lightning from his hand. The attacks hit the Beast Spirit, causing it to stagger back in pain. Then, the two Knights charged and then attacked. Draco landed a punch to its face as Mimic got it in the midsection with a powerful front kick. The Beast Spirit grabbed them with its tentacles and attempted to crush them. Big mistake!

"Hey, I don't mind hugs but get to know me first!" Mimic said, "And cool off!" She placed her hand on the tentacle and allowed her frost energy to travel along it.

"This should shock you," Draco said, placing his hand on the tentacle holding him and then sending electricity through it.

Mimic shattered out of her prison as the tentacle holding Draco let go due to the electricity coursing through the Squid Beast Spirit's body. Its body twitched as it stared at the two Knight. Mimic took two cards out of her card holster as Draco took out his weapon and fanned out his cards before drew his from his sword. Mimic had attached her card reader prior to the battle so all they needed to do was activate them.

"SLASH!" Draco's Seiryu Blade announced as the card was swiped through. Its image hovered over him before it was absorbed into his body. Energy surged through his blade. He charged at the Squid Beast Spirit and landed a quick slash to its chest, sending it tumbling to the ground. He then sheathed his sword as electricity crackled through his body.

"CHOP! TORNADO!" Mimic's card reader announce as she slashed through her cards. It then announced the name of her attack, "**SPINNING WAVE!**" A tornado whipped around her as she charged at the Beast Spirit that was struggling to get up. It lashed out its remaining tentacles but the tornado surrounding Mimic repelled them. Draco then charged along with his sister before leaping into the air and thrusting his right leg out, electricity crackling around the foot.

"RAIJIN KICK!" Draco announced.

Both attacks smashed into the Beast Spirit and sent it flying before smashing into a building with great force, leaving an imprint of the Beast Spirit on it. Its belt buckle snapped open, a tell-tale sign of its defeat.

Mimic took out a Blank card and tossed it at the Beast Spirit, watching as it stuck onto the Beast Spirit's body by its corner before green energy sucked the creature in like a vacuum. When the Beast Spirit had vanished, the card then flew back as it spun back into Mimic's hand.

"9 of Clubs: Smog Squid," Mimic said, sounding disappointed. "Not one of mine."

"At least one less Beast Spirit to worry about," Draco told his sister.

"True," Mimic nodded. She then stretched. "Man, that worked up an appetite."

Draco stared, "But, onee-chan, you just ate."

"So, what's your point?" Mimic asked, tilting her head to the side before she noticed the Senshi staring at them. "Hey, an audience."

"The Sailor Senshi," Draco nodded, "I think we should introduce ourselves."

The sounds of a motorcycle caught their attention and they turned to see the third Advent Knight riding toward the scene of the battle. Mimic sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're late, Tiger-boy," Mimic huffed in annoyance.

"Not my fault you guys finished this one so fast," Pluto retorted calmly. He then gazed at the card in Mimic's hand. "Which one is it?"

"9 of Clubs," Draco answered helpfully, "Smog Squid."

"Well, that's another one for us anyway," Pluto shrugged. He then gazed over to the recovering Sailor Senshi, his gaze hardened on Uranus for a second.

"Shall we introduce ourselves?" asked Draco.

"Might as well," Mimic shrugged. "We're probably going to meet up with them again."

"Agreed," Pluto nodded.

The three Advent Knights turned to the Sailor Senshi and walked towards them, trying not to look threatening. The Sailor Senshi likewise got back up and stepped forward to talk to the Advent Knights. The only Knight the Senshi had experience with was Pluto. Mercury was the only one of them who had met Draco before. Of course, Draco did not know that her civilian identity was Ami Mizuno despite her knowing his.

Sailor Pluto stepped forward to address the three Knights. Judging from the look in her eyes, she was getting almost emotional about something.

"Before we begin anything, there is an important question that I have to ask," she spoke.

"There is?" asked Pluto. "Shoot then."

"I need to know if any of you hold the Category Two of Hearts. The Spirit Human," she explained. "Pluto told me that it was sealed, but I need to know if any of you have it."

"Sure do," Mimic nodded. She reached to the holster where she held her cards and drew the card in question. It depicted a human in a robe with a red heart in the centre of its chest. Several of the Senshi realized that within the card in Mimic's hand was the common ancestor of all humanity.

Sailor Pluto was one of the Senshi who recognized it as she tried to lunge forward and grab it. Mimic reacted quickly as she jerked back. Pluto's hand reflexively went to his gun while Draco looked somewhat confused at what was happening. Even the other Sailor Senshi were confused at what the eldest of their members was doing.

"Woah, lady!" Mimic cried. "What's the deal?"

"I need that card," Sailor Pluto said stiffly. "I need it to ensure the future!"

"Nani?" Draco blinked. "What future?"

"The future of mankind!" Sailor Pluto cried. "That Beast Spirit will ensure mankind's future!"

"The Beast Spirits _are_ a threat to the future of mankind," Pluto replied sternly. "The Human Beast Spirit is no different from the others."

"Anyway," Mimic shrugged, sliding the card back into her holster along with the 9 of Clubs. Sailor Pluto's expression turned slightly more grim. "The future is never written in stone. Even if you had the Spirit card, you wouldn't ensure the future of mankind. No one can."

Sailor Pluto gritted her teeth as she listened to Mimic's words. The other Senshi didn't seem to be completely in the loop on what Sailor Pluto was talking about. Advent Knight Pluto figured they knew what Sailor Pluto wanted to do in the grand scheme, but they didn't know how the Human Beast Spirit played into things.

"Sorry, lady," Mimic sighed as she took a few steps back. "It is our duty as Advent Knights to seal all the Beast Spirits and make sure they can't harm anyone ever again."

"But..." Sailor Pluto tried to argue.

"No," Draco replied firmly. "I am sorry Sailor Pluto-san, but the Beast Spirits are incredibly dangerous and all of them must be sealed, even the Human Beast Spirit."

Advent Knight Pluto and Mimic nodded in agreement with their fellow Knight. Wordlessly, all three made their way back to their bikes to leave. Sailor Pluto tried to get some words out of her mouth, but she couldn't really think of anything to say which would get her any closer to getting her hands on the Category 2. The remaining Senshi let the Knights go, not knowing what the big deal about one Beast Spirit was.

--

The three Knights drove straight into an alley and dismounted from their vehicles. None of them made a move to remove their armors and that was just fine with Pluto. He then asked the two Knights, "Have either of you sealed any new Star Beasts?"

Mimic nodded and pulled Pheora's card out. It still had the image of the Phoenix Star Beast bound in chains and glaring hatefully to those who would gaze upon it. "A phoenix," Pluto admired. "It fits you."

"Thanks," Mimic smirked under her helmet, "So, what did you find out?"

"Well, since we sealed them using our own sealing cards, their properties are not unlike our own Rouge cards," he explained. "However, unlike the Beast Spirits sealed within the cards that still remain hostile, once we activate them they are seemingly purified."

"Purified?" Draco asked, "Nani?"

Pluto turned to Draco and held up both the Rayline and Wyvernator cards. Both of them had changed. Wyvernator's image now had Draco's color scheme since Draco first activated it to defeat Rayline. As for Rayline, his card image had also changed and judging by the color scheme it didn't take a genius to guess who'd activated the card.

"So, you two already used them," Mimic reasoned.

"When we activate the Star Beast cards, their energies seem to fuse with the energy of our own armor and weapons, fusing together to create something new," Pluto continued and then gestured towards Draco, "For Draco, he received a new suit of armor and a pair of wings," before gesturing to himself, "I gained a new weapon, a shield that can also be used as an offensive weapon."

Mimic was getting excited. She looked at the Pheora card and couldn't wait to test it out herself. Draco's account had gotten her excited before but she was waiting for the right time to use the card.

"They also appear to be still sentient within the cards," Pluto added.

"You mean they are still aware?" Draco asked.

"To an extent. I believe they can only communicate with us when we use them."

"Okay, is that all you got to tell us?" Mimic asked impatiently, "Because I can't wait to break this baby in!"

"Hold on, Mimic," Pluto said sternly, "I also want to address on this new enemy the Senshi and Celestial Knights are facing. They call themselves-"

"The Shishin," Draco finished. "Rayline told me about them."

"Well, these Shishin sound to be just as dangerous as the Beast Spirits, maybe even more. We need to assist the Celestial Knights and Sailor Senshi with this new enemy."

Both Draco and Mimic nodded in agreement.

"Ano," Draco spoke up. "Why do you think Sailor Pluto wanted the Human Beast Spirit?"

"Who knows?" Mimic shrugged. "She's not getting it and we can find out later."

--

While the Advent Knights were comparing notes on their experiences with the Star Beasts, the Sailor Senshi had returned to their civilian form and reconvened at Raye's temple as they usually did when they needed to talk. This time, the subject was on the events which had happened just a moment ago.

"What the heck was that, Setsuna?!" Raye demanded irritably. "Why did you have to go and start demanding that card from them? We were trying to make them our allies!"

"I did it because I was trying to ensure mankind's future!" Setsuna snapped back. Seeing her with this emotional was a real rarity.

"How would the Human Beast Spirit do that?" asked Ami in genuine curiosity. She couldn't help but be a little disappointed in what Setsuna had done. She had actually been looking forward to becoming friends with Leo while they battled evil.

"It's a risk of something that may happen if this battle between the Beast Spirits and Advent Knights continues," Setsuna sighed tiredly.

"Now you have our attention," Haruka frowned slightly. "Care to explain?"

"Do you recall when I told you what happened when the Human Beast Spirit won the Battle Game?" Setsuna began.

"How can we forget?" asked Makoto, shivering slightly. "Hearing how humanity began is a little creepy like that."

"The reason I wanted that sealed Beast Spirit is because I wanted to ensure that the Human Beast Spirit was the one who was left after all is said and done," Setsuna continued.

"But the Battle Game is over, isn't it?" asked Usagi.

"The true one perhaps," Setsuna sighed. "However, since all the Beast Spirits are free again, it might be enough to trigger a new one. You can imagine what would happen if one of the other Beast Spirits won in the end."

"Um...wouldn't that mean humanity is done for?" asked Hotaru, feeling a bit of fear creeping in.

"It could very well be, Hotaru," Setsuna nodded sadly. "Of course, I haven't been able to find that stone slab which was part of the first Battle Game yet. Either it is hiding itself or it hasn't activated since this isn't a real Battle Game. I'd rather not risk it though."

"So what would you have done if the Advent Knights did give you the Human Beast Spirit?" asked Chibi-Usa.

"If they did, then I would have tried to find the Tapir Beast Spirit," Setsuna answered.

"Tapir Beast Spirit?" asked Minako. "What does that one do?"

"It is the category 10 of Clubs," Setsuna replied. "Also known as the Remote Tapir, it has the ability to unseal other Beast Spirits. It was part of the reason why the first Battle Game lasted as long as it did."

"So...you would have tried to make that Beast Spirit unseal the Human Beast Spirit," Michiru spoke, piecing it together. "Then what? Would you have made sure that no one would be able to seal it?"

"Exactly," Setsuna nodded. "Of course, there is still the matter of convincing the Knights to let me have that card."

"Well, we can just explain it to them, right?" wondered Usagi innocently.

"Not really," Ami put in, "I mean, they're job is to make sure all the Beast Spirits are sealed. If we were to take that card away from them, it would make us look like we didn't have any confidence in their abilities."

"But we need to make sure the future goes as planned," Haruka retorted. "And if that card is the key, then we have to take it by any means."

"Are you sure you can do that?" Michiru questioned, "That Mimic girl didn't seem like she was willing to part with it anytime soon."

"Then we'll just take it by force!" Haruka said sternly and Michiru sighed.

"But…I don't think that will be easy, Haruka-papa," Hotaru spoke up. "I mean, we may have them outnumbered, but they are able to defeat a Beast Spirit when all of us couldn't."

"They just sealed it," Haruka huffed.

"But they were still able to weaken it before that," Hotaru added. "I don't think we should be fighting them, not just because we want them as allies, but also because we may not win if we try." She remembered how powerful Pluto was an added with his elemental abilities he was a force to be reckoned with.

"Don't forget, they also have Star Beast enhancements too," Ami added in logically.

"Anyway…" Minako began, "Didn't that Draco guy looked hunky? I mean that armor just made him look so good…" Minako grinned as she imagined Draco in her mind.

Makoto, on the other hand, was thinking about how Draco and Mimic fought. They were so in synch with each other. Her mind drifted towards Draco and her thoughts turned towards having him as a possible boyfriend. She blushed while she shook her head.

Chibi-Usa was thinking how cool the Knights were, "And they looked so cool in that armor! Never thought to see a girl Knight, she was so cool!" She may have found a new idol in Mimic.

"Anyway, like I said, can't we just explain it to them?" Usagi asked.

"We have to find them first and I doubt they're listed in the phonebook," Raye quipped.

"Then we will wait when we see them again," Setsuna said. '_And maybe I can snatch that card off her_.'

--

It had been a day since the fateful trip to Juuban in which the Advent Knights almost picked a fight with Sailor Pluto. They really didn't think much of it afterwards and Ranma congratulated then on their newest acquisition.

Today was another school day in which Furinkan kept up its record for stupid upperclassmen and hijinks as the day went on. Kuno challenged Ranma right off the bat for 'his fierce tigress', 'pigtailed girl' and 'fiery kitten'. After such declarations, Kat was about ready to give Kuno the ultimate hotfoot. Leo had to hold her back while Ranma gave Kuno his daily pounding. They managed to end it before the late bell rung. Of course, Kuno was out cold by the time it rang so he was obviously late. Of course, he blamed it all on Ranma's 'foul sorcery'.

Lunch rolled around and many students eagerly went for their lunches. Ranma ate in his usual spot and Leo decided to accompany him. Not much conversation was made since the second Leo sat down to eat several girls came out of nowhere and planted themselves around him with hopeful looks in their eyes.

"Leo-kun, would you like to share my lunch with me?"

"Leo-kun, I made these myself! Please try them."

"He's trying my lunch!"

"No! He's trying mine!"

Ranma knew exactly where this was going. His own experiences were enough for him. The girls were going to get rowdy and Leo would try to calm them down, but they would just ignore him while they fought over who got to share lunch with him. The pigtailed martial artists was really beginning to appreciate sitting up in a tree while Leo was on the ground. He absently wondered if his fiancées were going to try another attempt at him with bribes of food.

"Ano," Leo frowned slightly. "It is very nice that you all wish to share lunch with me, but I have more than enough."

"Awwww," the girls sighed collectively.

"You're more than welcome to stay if you like," Leo added. "I wouldn't mind the company." He smiled.

"Oh, Leo-kun!" the girls gushed.

Ranma blinked in shock at what he had just seen. They weren't going to fight over Leo like a pack of animals in heat? It must be because they weren't martial artists. There was no way Ranma could try what Leo did. The fiancées would just claim that he was talking to them before fighting again. He turned back down to see the girls eating happily by Leo and decided to ask a question.

"Hey, Leo," Ranma spoke up. "Where's Kat?"

"I'm not sure," Leo replied after a moment of pondering. "I think she's still in the classroom."

"Okay," Ranma nodded as he stood up on the branch. "Later."

Ranma took a single leap and landed on a third floor window before slipping inside.

--

Ukyo was in class eating her lunch but was all alone, that was until someone planted herself in a seat across from her.

"Want some company?" Kat asked as she took out her own bento. "You looked kinda lonely here."

"Thanks, sugar, but I'm fine," Ukyo put on a fake smile but Kat knew that the Spatula Girl was obviously depressed. Ranma had pretty much ignored and avoided her and Ukyo didn't make any more attempts for Ranma's heart. It was clear to her that she'd lost since the wedding fiasco.

"No, you're not," Kat said to her. "I can see it in your eyes." She offered, "You need someone to talk to?"

Ukyo was not sure, but then she relented, "Okay."

"Good, now, is there anything you want to talk with me about?"

"I guess I'm still thinking about how to apologize to Ranchan…I mean Ranma," Ukyo sighed.

"He does still care about you, you know," Kat informed her.

"He does?" Ukyo blinked.

"But he wants an apology from you so he can't talk to you yet."

"I…just…I don't know if I can."

"Just go up to him and apologize," Kat told her.

"It's not that easy. I can't just say 'I'm sorry' and hope everything goes back to normal," Ukyo replied, "Too much has happened between us, mostly bad experiences."

"I think I can understand you," Kat said sympathetically, "But if you let this go on, you might end up hurting yourself."

"I'm already hurting," Ukyo frowned.

Kat sighed. If her brother was here, he'd know what to say. She decided to try her hand at giving advice, "Okay, I'm not as good at this as my otouto-chan, but what I wanna say is that you should try to confront him, face to face and alone and resolve this quickly, because, in the end, your friendship is worth saving."

Ukyo smiled, "Thanks, Kat."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Kat shrugged.

"Friends…I'd like that." Ukyo then realized, "Oh, here's something for you." She handed Kat a flyer.

"What is it?" Kat asked as she took it and read it.

"There's going to be a cooking contest and I think your brother might be interested in entering. He's a pretty good cook from what I heard."

"Thanks," Kat grinned before standing up, "Now, I need to find my brother before he gets mauled by girls. See ya!"

Kat then exited the classroom and waved at Ukyo who waved back at her. She turned to go down the hall, but instead found herself looking right at Ranma who was standing against the window with a slight frown on his face.

"I take it you heard?" Kat asked while closing the door. No point in getting Ukyo all bent out of shape at the moment.

"I got the gist of it," Ranam shrugged. "Ucchan's hurting pretty bad, isn't she?"

"Bad enough," Kat sighed. "You sure you don't want to talk to her?"

"Not unless the first words coming out of her mouth are 'I'm sorry'," Ranma replied. "You didn't see her at the wedding. She was hurling explosive food everywhere. It is one thing to try a stunt on just me. I'm able to take it, but she and the others risked everyone there. Explosive food everywhere and that moron Kuno actually drew live steel."

"Yeesh!" Kat grimaced. "That doesn't sound like fun."

"It was the usual to a point," Ranma sighed. "It then turned into a free for all with Nannichuan at the tip. That's actually how they got me to the altar at the first place. My old man actually tried to steal it for himself when all hell broke loose. Too bad the old freak Happosai drank it thinking it was wedding sake."

"Further proof that your old man doesn't give a flying fig save for anything that he wants," Kat frowned.

"You don't need to tell me," Ranma sighed. "Anyhow, I gave pops a piece of my mind so I'm over it. None of the other fiancées seemed to have the concept of apologizing. Shampoo sure doesn't. She acts like nothing even happened. At least Ucchan admits that she was in the wrong."

"AHEM!"

Further conversation was halted when Akane seemed to pop up out of almost nowhere. Ranma resisted the urge to flinch. No doubt Akane was going to try and pin something on him. Akane opened her mouth to say something, but she was cut off when she noticed the flyer in Kat's hands. She stepped closer to get a good look on it. Her face instantly brightened.

"A cooking contest?" she asked. "Hey! That sounds like fun!"

"I'll bet," Ranma muttered. His stomach started rebelling as he thought about the toxic disasters that Akane had whipped up in the past.

"Hey come on!" Akane frowned. "I'll knock those judges flat!"

"With food poisoning," Ranma quipped.

Akane frowned deeply at Ranma and glared at him with her patented evil eye. Kat instantly recognized the signs of Akane about to lose her temper yet again. She walked right past Akane and grabbed Ranma's arm before dragging him down the hall.

"Come on, Horsie-boy," she sighed. "Otouto-chan is probably getting stripped by now."

Akane watched the two go with a glare before heaving a sigh and walking to find her friends. After a few moments, the door to the classroom slowly slid open. On the other side was Ukyo. Her eyes were shimmering with tears that trailed down her face. She had heard Ranma's words and the hurt behind them. She felt her shame multiply and the pain knowing how upset she made Ranma as well.

"Ranchan," she sobbed quietly. "I'm sorry."

--

"A cooking contest?" Leo asked after Kat and Ranma sat down with him. The girls had all left, giggling and happy after spending some time with Leo.

"Yup!" Kat showed him the flyer, "You should sign up for it!"

Leo inspected the flyer and frowned, shaking his head, "Gomen, onee-chan, but I would have to decline."

"Why?" Ranma asked. He couldn't understand why someone would decline the chance to prove how good they were.

"I cook not to prove I am the best at something, but because I enjoy it and I wish for everyone to enjoy it," Leo explained, absently touching his scarf. "Cooking competitions are not really my thing."

"Oh, come on!" Kat exclaimed, but she wasn't ready to give up. "You are a good cook and you need to prove that! I mean, this could earn you some recognition. Isn't it your dream to become a famous chef one day and then open your own restaurant?"

"I wish to be a GREAT chef, not a famous one," Leo told her. "I don't care much for fame."

"But it would be fun," Kat added.

"She has a point, Leo," Ranma said. "I mean, this might be something you might enjoy doing."

Leo pondered for a second. He looked at Kat's eager look and Ranma who wanted to encourage him. Sighing, he accepted, "Alright, I'll enter."

"Great!" Kat cheered. "Now that trophy and prize money will be all ours!" she laughed.

Leo shook his head and chuckled. As long as his sister was happy, he would enter this contest. What was the worst that could happen?

Then, the bell rang and they all returned to class, but not before Kat shoveled all of the stuff in her bento down her throat and nearly choked.

Also, Kat was going to discuss with Merc about a business proposition.

--

Within their darkened prison, the Shishin watched the world where the sun shone brightly. They watched patiently as they waited for an opportunity to find another Star Beast in which they might possibly achieve their goals.

"The Advent Knights are growing wise to the powers of Star Beasts," Byakko observed calmly.

"I think that is obvious by now!" snapped Genbu.

"Regardless," Seiryuu sighed. "We cannot waver from our goals. We must find the Saint Beasts."

"We know, Seiryuu," Suzaku sighed while examining the back of her hand. "The question is; how?"

The four warriors turned silent for a moment. Things remained quiet until Byakko spied on the crystal and one of the images it was showing, "Hold. I believe I may have found something."

"Did you now?" asked Suzaku. Her interest was now sufficiently captured. "Do tell."

Byakko waved his clawed gauntlet to activate the energies of the crystal. The images swirled for a moment before it revealed images of the cooking contest and the preparations being made for it. The other three members of the Shishin peered at the images in deep thought.

"This holds...possibilities," Genbu smirked underneath his armor.

--

Leo was reading the rules of the contest in his and his sister's shared room within the Tendo's house. Kat and Ranma were in the dojo, sparring.

"Alright, I need to create a full course meal in one hour," Leo read it. "The contest is this weekend so I have plenty of time to prepare." He took out his notebook and flipped through the pages, "Now, which recipe should I use, or do I need to go to the library and read up on newer recipes to use?" He sighed as he lay down on the tatami floor and stared at the ceiling. He untied his scarf and gazed at it in his hands. "Ojii-chan…I'm going to make you proud, just wait and see."

"Leo-kun?" Kasumi called from outside the room and Leo jumped back to his feet and opened the door.

"Hai, Kasumi-san?" Leo asked.

"Would you mind going to the market to get something for dinner tonight?" Kasumi requested. "I would go myself, but I still have other chores to do."

"Sure thing, Kasumi-san," Leo smiled. Kasumi handed him the list.

"Hurry back, alright," Kasumi said.

"Hai, I will," he nodded but then, "Ano…may I help you prepare dinner?"

"Yes, you may, Leo-kun," Kasumi smiled at him.

"Arigato!" He then ran out the room and towards the front door. "I'll be back soon!"

Kasumi smiled, "Such a nice boy."

--

Leo had bought all the items on the list and carrying them while riding on his bike. He had placed them into a special compartment under his seat. As he was riding back home, he sensed a commotion in a nearby alley. He stopped his bike and dismounted from it, making sure he had his card and buckle on him. He removed his helmet and entered the alley.

"Hello?" he asked. The alley was dark and there was garbage but then he saw movement near some garbage bags. He then walked closer and was shocked when something jumped out in front of him.

It was a humanoid cockroach, grey all over and with menacing green eyes. It clicked its mandibles. Each of its limbs looked somewhat stick-like, but Leo sincerely doubted that the muscle in those arms weren't able to crush him.

"A Star Beast!" Leo gasped as the monster lunged at him. Leo avoided the attack and slid the Category Ace into his buckle before the belt wrapped around his waist. The Cockroach Star Beast lunged at him again. "Henshin!" Leo cried before snapping his belt buckle open.

"CHANGE SEIRYU!"

The blue energy field shot out and shielded Leo. It also smashed the Cockroaches Star Beast away. Leo walked through it and came out as Advent Knight Draco. He drew his sword and wordlessly charged. He swung his blade at the Star Beast, slashing it across the chest before it countered by slashing at his armor with its claws. Draco staggered back but then drew his card and swiped it through his sword.

"TACKLE!"

The image on the card hovered above him for a second before being absorbed. His eyes flashed and he charged. He shoulder tackled the Star Beast into the wall, leaving an imprint of it. Draco then drew and slashed through another card.

"SLASH!"

Absorbing the image of the card, his sword hummed with energy as he swung it at the Star Beast. Draco slashed at his opponent, but he missed as the Star Beast leaped straight up into the air. Its back carapace opened wide as two wings which looked almost like stained glass without the color spread out. Giving off a loud buzz, the Cockroach Star Beast flew off into the distance.

Draco cursed under his breath before snapping his belt buckle close, allowing the energy field to strip off his armor. Taking in deep and calming breaths, he exited the alley and got back onto his bike. He gave the alley one last look before revving up his engine and racing towards the Tendo Dojo.

--

Within the kitchen, Leo was washing and chopping vegetables as Kasumi looked over the pots that had their meal cooking. Kasumi then offhandedly decided to ask Leo, just for the sake of conversation, "Leo, why did you get angry at Akane for touching your scarf?"

Kasumi had heard the fight easily when her little sister got upset again before going off to break cinderblocks and training dummies. Later, Akane decided to explain how the fight went down. Of course, she had told everyone how Leo had beaten her, though she still insisted he somehow cheated. Leo just sighed before he answered, "It was a gift from my ojii-chan."

"What kind of man is he?" Kasumi asked, interested. Leo sighed sadly.

"He died."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Leo smiled slightly at her, "Don't be. It was a very long time ago. This is all I have of him to remember him by."

"So, what kind of man was he?" Kasumi asked again.

"He was my grandfather, and the man who got me interested in cooking. He was a great chef and owned his own restaurant. Sometimes he would let me come into the kitchen to watch him cook."

--

"_Ojii-chan," a 5 year old Leo asked as he watched his grandfather cooking. "What are you making?"_

"_A work of art," said the kindly old man. He was large, but not over weight. He wore the standard chef's uniform, including the apron and chef's hat. He was using a spoon to mix up the stew he had cooking on the stove. He had graying hair and a beard as well as kind green eyes and some wrinkles. _

"_Art?" little Leo asked, confused, as he tilted his head. "But I thought you were cooking." _

_Leo's grandfather kneeled down to meet his son's eyes and then said to him, "Cooking is art, my boy. It takes inspiration and diligence to create something out of small bits of other things. Do you understand?" Leo nodded._

"_Hai, ojii-chan!" Leo smiled and then a scarf wrapped around his neck. "Huh?"_

"_A gift for you," Leo's grandfather smiled before ruffling the little boy's hair. _

"_Arigato!"_

--

"He always wore this scarf when he worked," Leo said, smiling fondly at the length of cloth wrapped around his neck.

"Forgive me for asking, but how did he die?" Kasumi inquired.

Leo closed his eyes, "It was a fire. I was only 6 years old when it happened."

--

"_Ojii-chan!" little Leo shouted. He was trapped in the fire. "Ojii-chan! Where are you?" He felt a pair of strong arms grab him and then carry him out of the burning building. It was his grandfather. He put Leo down. "Ojii-chan!" little Leo cheered, "You saved me!"_

_Leo's grandfather smiled one last time at him before he fell to his knees and collapsed._

"_Ojii-chan?" little Leo questioned, trying to rouse his grandfather, "Wake up! Ojii-chan!" His young mind could comprehend what was happening, but he didn't want to believe it. "Open your eyes! Ojii-chan!" Leo then cried out, "OJII-CHAN!!"_

--

"He had breathed in too much smoke when he rescued me. He died right there," Leo finished.

"Oh, my," Kasumi gasped. "Leo-kun, I'm so sorry…"

"It's why I try my best when I cook. It's because him that I learn and study and practice my cooking. I put my heart and soul into it, all for him."

Kasumi sympathized with the young man in front of her. His life had been traumatic.

"Come on, Kasumi-san," Leo told her, shaking her out of her stupor. "We have to finish making dinner!" He smiled at her.

Akane had heard the whole thing and leaned against the wall outside the kitchen. No wonder Leo had been so upset when she grabbed his scarf and forced him to drop his bokken. She remembered how much it hurt to lose her mother and how little reminders she had of her. All three of the Tendo daughters kept their own little keepsakes of their mother. Nothing that their father would find since he would just start crying again.

--

The day for the contest finally rolled around as several tables were being set up for the participants. It wasn't very surprising to see Shampoo and Ukyo with their own stalls which had their restaurants' respective names plastered on them.

"Got everything, otouto-chan?" Kat grinned as she placed a plastic container of ingredients on the table her brother would be using. She wasn't sure what her little brother would be making today, but she couldn't wait to see what he had in mind.

"Got enough stuff here, Leo?" Ranma grinned as he saw all the food.

Ranma, Kat, and Leo were actually being left alone for change. When Akane announced that she was entering the contest, Soun and Genma were behind her all the way. So long as they didn't have to eat her cooking. They tried to strong-arm Ranma into helping cheer for her but the pigtailed boy managed to slip away. Nabiki decided to stay at home while Kasumi kept the home fires burning for now. All the collected chefs were just finishing their final preparations when a familiar voice came cutting through the air.

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho!" a voice laughed as black rose petals began to fall from the air. "So these are the fools who believe that their cooking outshines mine? A foolish dream!"

"Oh no," Ranma groaned as he tried to keep himself from standing out. Leo was looking around in all directions, trying to find out where this new voice was coming from. Kat already knew from the things Ukyo and Ranma had told her about.

"Hey, Ranma," she called out. "Is this that Kodachi girl I've been hearing about?"

"Yeah, and she's completely nuts," Ranma replied.

Apparently, Kodachi had tuned her senses for anything that sounded like Ranma. When he started talking, she heard him and was already on her way over to greet him. That is, until she saw Kat standing nearby and talking to him.

"And who is this harlot who dares to converse with my beloved Ranma-sama?" Kodachi sneered as she walked over to where Ranma, Kat and Leo were.

Kat immediately took a dislike to the girl. Leo, of course, was being polite. He stepped forward and bowed like any person with manners would.

"I'm Leo, and this is my sister, Kat," Leo introduced.

"I am the Black Rose of St. Bacchus, Kodachi Kuno!" Kodachi laughed. She twirled her ribbon and let more petals fly just for effect. "Don't think you can defeat me! I will win this battle hands down!"

Kat did not like the way Kodachi was talking. It was becoming painfully obvious that Kodachi was Kuno's sister. Both of them seemed to live in their own little dream worlds and thought that they were the best while ignoring anything they didn't like. "Hey, Black Rose, don't you ever say that about my otouto-chan! He'll cook circles around you!"

"I like to see him try!" Kodachi laughed before she skipped away.

"Wow, she _is_ nuts," Kat commented as she watched Kodachi head over to a booth which was elegantly designed. No doubt the Kuno fortune at work again. "Shouldn't she be locked up or anything?"

"Should be, but isn't," Ranma grumbled. "She's a certifiable psycho and I can't tell you how crazy she can get when she gets going. Usually it involves trying to get me."

"Let me guess," Kat smirked. "No one has done anything because they are either too afraid of her or someone connected to her family makes it go away?"

"No," Ranma sighed as he shook his head. "Everyone is just afraid of Kodachi while everyone ignores Kuno. Might explain how their nut job of a father keeps his job though."

"Moving on," Kat sighed as she turned her attention back to her brother. Leo was already getting his utensils out as he waited for the competition to begin. "So, otouto-chan, what's on the menu?"

"Well," Leo began as he looked over his ingredients. "I think a chicken and vegetable stir-fry and mango flavored beef served with Chinese styled fried rice would be a good choice,"

"Yum!" Kat smiled brightly. "Haven't had that in a while. Maybe if there's some left we can save Angel some cooking time."

Leo nodded as he reached to his back pocket and pulled out a book that he kept on him. It was filled with the recipes that he preferred or made in the past. Kat looked on in anticipation until a stray thought came to her mind.

"Hey, Ranma," she spoke. "Where's your little lizard friend go anyway?"

Ranma pondered the question for a moment before he turned to answer her. His face took on a look of surprise before an amused grin appeared. Kat was confused for a moment before she felt some weight sliding onto her shoulders. She felt scales touch her cheek as whatever it was that landed on her got itself situated comfortably.

"I've been doing research," Draco the dragon commented.

"On the Shishin?" asked Leo.

"Yeah," Draco nodded. "Only there's too much information at the moment to find anything useful. You know how much the Shishin go into mythology."

"Terrific," Ranma sighed. "By the way, should you be out in the open like this? Even if this is Nerima, we tend to notice weird animals."

"Yeah, yeah," Draco shrugged. "Just thought I'd report in."

Draco slithered around Kat's neck and glowed briefly before changing into a jade choker which wrapped comfortable around her neck. Several different gemstones were embedded along Draco's body.

"Sugoi!" Leo gasped. "Onee-chan! That looks so nice on you!"

"Really?" Kat blinked while touching her new accessory. "Too bad I can't see it."

"Wow, never knew he could turn into jewelry. He's just full of surprises," Ranma commented.

"I'm not complaining," Kat snickered.

"WILL ALL CONTESTANTS PLEASE REPORT TO THEIR WORK STATIONS AT THIS TIME!" someone with a loudspeaker. "THE CONTEST WILL BEGIN SHORTLY!"

"That's you cue, Leo," Ranma grinned. "Good luck."

"Yep," Kat nodded. "Let's go, Horsie-boy, we need good seats. Gambatte."

Kat then grabbed Ranma by the arm and dragged him over to where the audience was supposed to sit. It was an innocent enough gesture, but some of the people who witnessed it saw it as something else. Shampoo had caught it and growled while accidentally crushing a pepper in her hands. Kodachi had also seen it and mentally put a target on the young Hasuma's back. Ukyo caught a glimpse too but was reserving judgment. Jumping to conclusions hurt the last friendship she had and she didn't want to ruin a second one. Akane's view of it was obvious.

'_That pervert,_' she growled inwardly as she saw Kat drag him away. She resolved to get a few words in with Kat about her connection to Ranma.

"ALL RIGHT, CHEFS!" the announcer cheered as he caught everyone's attention. "THESE CULINARY KINGS AND QUEENS HAVE COME TOGETHER TO SEE WHO IS THE BEST OF THE BEST! WHEN ALL THESE CHEFS ARE FINISHED THEIR CHOSEN DISHES, OUR JUDGES WILL TEST THE MEAL AND THE BEST ONE WINS! CHEFS, ARE YOU READY?"

A unanimous cheer came from a number of the contestants. It was all the announcer needed.

"THEN...BEGIN!"

The contestants immediately went at it with their own styles. Shampoo was tossing ingredients up and about while chopping them up with grace and precision. Ukyo went straight for the grill as she went for the tried and true okonomiyaki which her family's school was based off of. Leo remained calm as he worked through his recipe.

"Remember what ojii-chan taught you," Leo reminded himself. "Food must not only taste good, but it also must be appealing to all the senses."

Akane was going with her usual stance. She attacked the food without mercy and used the power she could muster. She chopped the ingredients up into blocks and tossed them into the pot with other stuff without even checking to see if she was using the right stuff.

In the audience, the people were watching in anticipation. Two of the people there were none other that Cologne and Mousse. The Amazon matriarch was of course rooting for her great-granddaughter, but her eye was also trained on Leo. The boy's aura was as strange as ever, but she also noted another like him, most likely a relative or such. Her aura was more on temperature than force of nature. It was constantly in flux between hot and cold. The old Amazon could also feel very strange aura within her. Nothing threatening, just odd.

Mousse had come to help his beloved Shampoo, but he was forced to sit in the sidelines. It was one of the rare times he used his head since he knew his eyesight wasn't going to help anyone. A small consolation in his mind was the fact that Ranma couldn't interfere. In that case then Shampoo was definitely going to win. Everyone knew that Akane was a horrible cook. It was just that no one would tell the girl for some reason.

Soun and Genma were having their own conversation.

"Tendo," Genma whispered. "I think this might be a good opportunity for the boy to see what a good bride Akane will be!"

"Do you really think so, Saotome?" asked Soun eagerly.

"I do!" Genma nodded. "All we have to do is make sure that Akane's food is the best here."

"You know what that means," Soun sighed.

"I do," Genma nodded.

Both men left their conclusion unspoken. They knew that Akane's cooking wasn't really that good so they would have to get rid of all the other contestants dishes so that Akane's would be the winner. If she was the only one left, then she would win by default. It was a perfect plan. As long as the other contestants had some accidents, Ranma could see Akane as a good cook compared to some people out there.

Kat's hearing had picked up the two men's conversation and she growled, crossing her arms. Ranma noticed this and asked, "You okay?"

"The fathers are trying to sabotage the contest and make Princess look good," Kat replied, eyes trained on the contest at hand.

"How do you know?" Ranma blinked.

"I got sharp ears," Kat said.

"Can't say I'm surprised," Ranma sighed. "Okay, let's go."

--

Leo had already skinned the chicken and began cutting them into pieces. Afterwards he also chopped up the vegetables. The oil was boiling. He would fry the chicken first before adding in the vegetables. He checked to see if the oil was hot enough. Satisfied, he used a pair of tongs to pick up the sliced pieces of chicken and put them into the oil.

He then began peeling the mangos and chopping them into smaller pieces. He went back to the chicken and flipped them over so that the other side could cook. He then poured in the rest of the vegetables and stirred. He added in the soy sauce and spices and when he was satisfied with the taste and smell, put the finished dish into a plate before moving onto his next task. The beef was properly washed and tenderized so all he had to do now was slice it into thin, but not too thin, strips. He also had fresh mangoes to cook them with. As he was working, he started hearing the other contestants beginning to shout about something. Taking a moment to listen, he heard that things were beginning to go dreadfully wrong for the other chefs. Well, a few of them anyway.

"Hey! Where'd my pot go?"

"My vegetables are ruined!"

"Ack! Fire!"

"Oh ho ho ho!"

"Who ate my batter!?"

Now dreadfully curious, Leo dared to glance up and see what was happening. He saw several of the contestants, food was vanishing from where they were preparing it. Others had sudden accidents. Near Kodachi's station, the female Kuno was tossing smoke bombs at the other contestants, knocking them out. She was also timing them so the judges were looking the other way and wouldn't notice her. Leo could instantly tell that someone was actively making sure that a number of people couldn't win the competition. Leo also noticed that whoever was doing all this had completely avoided Akane, Ukyo, and Shampoo's stalls. Obviously they either wanted one of those girls to win or were going to hit them last because they were formidable opponents. For all he knew it may have been both.

Meanwhile, Ranma and Kat were sneaking around behind the scenes to try and catch Soun and Genma in the process. Since it was an open-air event, Genma might be hiding with the Umisenken or be moving pretty darn fast like Soun would no doubt be.

"So where do you think they're going to hit next?" asked Kat.

"Well, Pop will go after whoever has the most stuff to eat," Ranma replied. "Mr. Tendo will probably try to get the best cooks out of the way first so Akane has a better chance."

"Start at the top and work down to the bottom," Kat nodded.

"Yeah," Ranma nodded. "I'll deal with Pop. You take Mr. Tendo."

"Gotcha, Horsie-boy," Kat smiled before she went to catch one of the two fathers.

Ranma shook his head as his nickname before he headed in the direction he was sure that his father was heading. It wasn't that hard. A number of the contestants were screaming about their food suddenly vanishing. It was definitely as good as any place to start.

Genma Saotome knew he had to act quickly. This was a prime example to get his son to see Akane was a wonderful choice for a wife. When he saw that Akane was getting better, then he and Akane would get closer until their marriage was unavoidable. In gratitude to his hardworking father, Ranma would let him live at the dojo for the rest f his life. It was flawless.

To make sure that he wasn't going to get caught, Genma was using the Umisenken to keep himself hidden from sight. Whenever he stopped at a stall that was going against Akane, he would look at what they were making and steal it while they weren't looking. He would then eat it while heading for the next booth over. He was making a good pace and was eliminating several of the contestants before he was suddenly interrupted.

"Ow," Genma groaned as he got his senses back. He looked up and saw Ranma walking towards him. The elder Saotome's anger rose as he saw his son interfering with something he was trying to do for his own good. "Boy! What are you doing?!"

"I dunno, Pop," Ranma frowned, "Trying to stop you from ruining this contest."

"This is for your own good!" Genma frowned. "Your fiancée is in this contest! You owe her your support!"

"Which one?" Ranma frowned. "I also have a friend competing out there. I'd rather let them all have a fair chance. I'm not going to let you cheat in another stupid stunt to force me and Akane together."

"I am only helping you and Akane with your relationship!" Genma growled.

"What relationship?!" Ranma demanded. 'Thanks to all the pressure, kidnappings, suitors, fiancées, and everything else, any relationship Akane and I might have had is been pretty much ruined. Don't even get me started on the stuff you and Mr. Tendo tried to pull to get us together."

"We are only helping nature along, just like now!" Genma insisted. "Now get out of my way, Boy!"

"Bring it on, Pop!" Ranma smirked, looking forward to the fight.

--

Kat watched the stalls for a moment as she tried to pick out where Mr. Tendo was. It was easy since he was just bashing ovens or overturning pots filled with half-cooked items. The people who were running those stalls were getting pretty ticked whenever they tried to make something, someone would tip over their pot and they had to start again. Still, the attacks hadn't come anywhere near Ranma's fiancée brigade and her little brother. Mr. Tendo was probably afraid of getting near them unless he had to. They were all pretty strong fighters so they would be able to see the attacks coming and be able to do something about it.

She caught some movement near a stall in which the oven just turned off again, leaving a frustrated chef having to turn it back on again. Kat immediately went to that stand while staying out of sight. The contestant in question just managed to get the flames turned back on and was heading to get some more of the ingredients prepared. Kat didn't have to wait long before she saw Mr. Tendo come dashing for the stand while the chef was not looking.

"Don't think so, Waterfall," Kat snickered as she called up her Category Ace's abilities.

The ground underneath Soun's feet suddenly turned to ice and the elder Tendo suddenly slipped and crashed on the ground with something akin to a splat. He wasn't moving either so it was safe to assume that he was out cold for the time being.

"Now all Horsie-boy has to get the panda out of the way and we can have things back to normal," Kat nodded.

As she started heading back to the seats, she heard Kodachi's voice growl in anger about something. No doubt she was having a tough time playing fair for a change.

--

Leo was diligently preparing his entry into the competition. He was hearing the commotion and figured that someone was trying to stack the competition in their favor. It usually always happened in Nerima if Ranma's stories were to be believed. Almost everything was turned into a martial arts competition in some way or another. Usually it was a fiancée or some new challenger for Ranma, but it was always someone. Today wasn't any different. When he had seen Kodachi throwing smoke bombs behind the judges' backs and the contestants losing their ingredients so fast no one could catch them, he figured that he would have to fight.

His guess proved correct as Kodachi turned her gaze to him and threw another one of her bombs right at him. Apparently Kodachi assumed that he was another regular person who had entered the competition. Accessing his power over wind, Leo sent a strong gust right at the bomb and sent it flying right back at Kodachi. The spoiled Kuno girl blanched in shock before rapidly pulling out a ribbon and swatting the bomb away.

"Curses," Kodachi hissed as she recovered. "Apparently this commoner isn't as lowly as the others. I will just have to use more practical means to ensure my victory."

'_I need to concentrate on my cooking_,' Leo was thinking, wiping his brow. '_But with these people trying to cheat, it's hard_.' His hand reached up to his scarf and he smiled, _'But ojii-chan is with me. Are you watching me, ojii-chan? I am going to win!_'

Gripping her ribbon tightly, the female Kuno waited for the judges to be looking away again. When she saw her opportunity, she launched the ribbon towards her male opponent. She smirked as she anticipated the look of absolute defeat he would have on his commoner face. As if anyone could defeat the Black Rose!

The black fabric flew through the air with the intention of snapping at Leo and ruining his work. Her eyes widened in shock as she witnessed Leo grab the item in question. Leo turned his gaze to Kodachi, looking someone annoyed at her obvious cheating. Kodachi was unable to do anything before an electric jolt ran through her body, knocking her to the ground. She looked a little crispy, but alive and well. With that particular problem out of the way, Leo returned his attention to the food he was preparing.

--

High above the ordeal, the Cockroach Star Beasts was hovering. It was high enough so its wings couldn't be heard, but low enough so it could see what was going on. It seemed that everyone was thoroughly distracted, making its job much easier. Concentrating, the Cockroach Star Beast started revealing some small pods underneath its wings. They were a sick green which pulsed like a heartbeat. The pods pulsed suddenly and broke wide open, revealing clouds of what looked like spores of some kind. The Cockroach Star Beast then began spinning around the competition area, letting the spores fall.

Soon, there would be a harvest of Star Beasts.

--

Kat kept her eyes on Soun when she started feeling a little drowsy. Looking around, she noticed a green fog of some kind was falling from the sky. A number of the audience members were quickly falling asleep. Kat knew that she would be next unless she did something. She tapped into her Ace powers again, heating up the air around her until it looked like there was fire swirling around her. The spores were burned into nothing as they got close to her. Soon enough, her senses returned and she could get a proper look at what was going on.

The people around were falling asleep at a rapid pace and the green spores were everywhere. She turned to her little brother and found that a vortex of wind was blowing the spores away, making sure that he didn't fall victim to the spores. She caught Leo's eye and both twins silently agreed on what was happening. It was either a Star Beast or a Beast Spirit who was doing this.

Kat tapped the choker around her neck and asked, "Hey, lizard, do you know what's doing this?"

'_Definitely a Star Beast,_' Draco replied quickly. '_This one looks like it's going for a target. Hopefully you guys can find it before it causes some real damage._'

"Right," Kat nodded as she reached into her pocket. She brought out her buckle and Category Ace. Leo was just as quick as he brought his own buckle and Category Ace out. Both of them slipped the cards inside before attaching their buckles to their waists with the belt part wrapping around them.

"Henshin!" they cried before opening the buckles.

"CHANGE SEIRYUU!"

"CHANGE SUZAKU!"

Kat and Leo ran at the fields which were in front of them. As they were running, Draco the dragon returned to normal and leaped from Kat's neck. Both brother and sister dashed through the field and came out in their Advent Knight armor.

"Okay, so where is it?" Mimic asked impatiently.

"It must be hiding," Advent Knight Draco reasoned.

"Then let's go hunting, otouto-chan," Mimic snickered as she drew her Suzaku Arrow.

--

"What the heck?" Ranma blinked as he stood over the unconscious form of his father. The pigtailed martial artist could see a weird cloud of green stuff hovering over the area where the contest was being held. When he took the time to take a closer look, he could see some kind of gray form buzzing around above the cloud. What was worse, it was diving down towards the ground.

"Just my luck," Ranma frowned as he drew out his white card case. As he did, the metal belt which assisted him in transforming appeared around his waist. "Lunar Knight Power! Henshin!"

He snapped the case into place and was engulfed in white light. When it died down, Celestial Knight Lunar was standing in Ranma's place. Drawing his sword, he ran in the direction of the Star Beast. Hopefully he would be able to stop it before it stole anyone's Star Beast.

"Why can't my life be simple?" Lunar wondered to himself.

--

Mousse had acted immediately when he felt the spores affecting him. Using his Hidden Weapons techniques, he pulled out a gas mask and slapped it on his face. He turned to see what Cologne was doing and discovered that the old ghoul was already gone. Personally, Mousse couldn't care less. He didn't like Cologne in the first place and only did what she said because she was a matriarch.

Returning to the present, Mousse eyed those twins that Ranma had become friends with. He held a suspicion that the girl might be another fiancée for Ranma, but she sure didn't act like one. She didn't try to fight for him or sabotage the other fiancées at all. She acted more like a friend. He didn't envy the girl's chances of survival if Shampoo decided that she was an obstacle.

Of course, that quickly changed when he witnessed both her and her brother change into suits of armor that seemed to protect them from the spores. That and look pretty darn cool.

"Well, if they changed, so can I," Mousse reasoned to himself as he pulled out his deck. The metal belt that went with it appeared around his waist. "Zeus Knight Power! Henshin!"

He snapped the case into the belt and soon green energy engulfed the myopic boy. The light died down to reveal Celestial Knight Zeus standing in his place.

"Another day, another fight," Zeus sighed to himself.

--

Both Draco and Mimic turned to the sources of light which had appeared in the audience and over to the sidelines. When it died down, they could see Lunar and a Celestial Knight they hadn't met before coming closer to the stage. As they were coming closer, a loud buzzing noise began to echo through the air. Both of them looked up to see a gray blur coming down upon them.

"Look out!" Lunar cried as he continued to run towards his friends.

Both Advent Knights leaped to the sides as the gray blur hit the ground where they were standing a moment ago.

"Just what are we dealing with this time?" Zeus demanded of Lunar as he took a fighting stance. "Who are these two anyway?"

"Friends of mine," Lunar replied as he never let his gaze leave what had hit the ground. "I'll explain later."

"Here will be no 'later', a hissing voice spoke up from the crater, "The four of you will be dead."

The four Knights kept their attention turned to what had hit the ground a moment ago. What came crawling out of the ground was the Cockroach Star Beast. It looked as vile as ever, which Draco could attest to.

"You again," Draco frowned behind his armor.

"Me again," The Cockroach Star Beast clicked. "I was hoping to find you again. I owe you for that little skirmish in the alley!"

"Huh?" Mimic blinked before turning to Draco. "Otouto-chan, you fought this guy and didn't tell anyone?"

"Gomen," Draco bowed slightly. "I didn't think it was important since he ran away so fast."

"I had more important things to do," the Star Beast cackled. "Now you are really in my way so I can pay you back. Be proud, Advent Knight, your tombstone will say you were killed by Roachus."

"Right," Lunar grumbled. "I smash bugs like you all the time,"

"I bet you do," Roachus laughed. "Then let's see you four try!"

Lunar and Draco were the first to attack, drawing their swords before swinging them at the Cockroach Star Beast. Roachus' wings erupted from his shell before buzzing with enough noise to break windows. All four of the Knights stumbled back as the noise assaulted their eardrums. Lunar thought he could feel his visor was on the verge of cracking.

"Kuso!" Mimic screamed. Her enhanced hearing was now a bane to her as it was causing her intense pain. She narrowed her eyes at the Star Beast in question. "Need…to get…a shot!" She slowly raised up her bow and aimed but couldn't keep a grip on it because of the noise. "Urgh!"

"_Swing Vent!_" was the words barely heard.

"HYYRRAAAAGGHHHH!!" Zeus' voice roared which caught everyone's attention. Roachus turned to see what was happening and let out a click of fear before he leaped straight up. As he was in the air, a large green and bronze spear which had intricate designs on it came crashing down to the ground.

"You missed!" Lunar cried as he tried to get his bearings back.

"Then you try to do better!" Zeus snapped angrily.

"Nani?" Draco cried, trying to hear.

"Ow!" Mimic grumbled as she tried to recover from the attack. She looked up at the Cockroach Star Beast which was flying above them. He had a stupid grin on his face which really got her ticked off. "If you're not going to come down, then I'm going up after you!"

"Nani?" Draco cried. He couldn't be sure, but it seemed that his sister had said something.

Mimic pulled out her newest card. This one depicted the Star Beast Pheora chained in the image. The Phoenix Star Beast that she had sealed a bit after her first appearance in Nerima. She had been hoping that her Star Beast card would be as helpful as Rayline and Wyvernator were to Pluto and her little brother. Grabbing the scanner she usually kept on the back of her belt, she attached it to the front. She then brought the card to it and slashed in through.

"PHOENIX!" the scanner called as the card was pulled through.

The scanner reacted to the card as bright points lights projected from it formed a constellation that resembled a phoenix in front of her. The points of light then attached themselves to her suit, turning it all grey with a green visor and heart emblem. Fire then began to engulf Mimic's body. The gathered Knights and single Star Beast watched as Mimic began to change. Her armor began to shift and transform as the enhancement from Pheora began to take place.

The flames appeared to reshape themselves onto her body. A magnificent pair of golden wings covered with flames spread out on her back and then the flames dispersed from her body, revealing her new form.

Her suit was still the same as her usual black and red one except that the silver parts had been replaced by gold. Her red bodysuit now sported golden tribal tattoos which seemed unrecognizable and she had talons on her gauntlets. Finally, a pair of flaming Phoenix wings was attached to her back. The flames of the wings extinguished to reveal golden metallic wings which actually reflected the light of the sun.

"Sugoi," Draco breathed out.

"What the-?!" Roachus cried in shock.

"Time to burn, Buggy!" Mimic cried as she spread her wing and took flight into the air.

Roachus clicked in shock as he took flight to try and avoid Mimic's attacks. The enhanced Advent Knight slashed wildly as she tried to bring down her insectoid opponent. Her talons only managed to leave scratches on his carapace, and those were only glancing blows. There was little doubt that the talons were sharp enough to shred him on contact. Acting quickly, Roachus spun around and started flapping his wings at an even faster rate. The result was sonic blasts which were hurled at Mimic at amazing speed.

"Woah!" Mimic cried as she swerved to avoid the blasts. She reached to her belt and plucked two cards out of the side. She also summoned her Suzaku Arrow and planted her scanner on it. "If that's how you want to play then I'm all for it!"

"TORNADO! CHOP!" the scanner cried, summoning the images on the cards. The pictures then changed into images of the Beast Spirits sealed inside of them before being absorbed into Mimic. "**SPINNING WAVE!**"

Mimic drew back her arm which held her weapon as the wind began to pick up around her. The power seemed more concentrated then her usual Spinning Wave attack. With a single movement, she dove forward as she was engulfed in an upper class tornado. Roachus tried to shoot her down with more sonic blasts, but the blows were shrugged off. Mimic continued on and crashed right into Roachus.

"GYYYAAAAHHHH!" The Cockroach Star Beast bellowed as he began to fall. He didn't even make it to the ground before his body exploded, leaving only the glowing core behind.

"Mine!" Mimic cheered as she hurled a blank card at the floating mass of energy. The sphere was absorbed quickly before returning to Mimic's waiting hand. The image on the card was as expected. It was a picture of Roachus being held in chains and looking royally ticked off at the world. "Oh, yeah!" she grinned under her helmet.

"Yatta, onee-chan!" Draco cheered for his sister as she floated back to the ground.

"Pretty good," Lunar nodded. "The flying battle was pretty cool too."

"It was okay, I suppose," Zeus shrugged. He didn't want to admit that it was a fairly impressive fight.

"I know," Mimic snickered smugly. She looked at the surrounding people who were still unconscious. "What are we going to do about these people though?"

Silence reigned.

--

The contest was, unfortunately, cancelled. Everyone was asleep for so long the food they were making either went bad or was overcooked. Luckily, what Leo had been making was perfect and he managed to bring it all home so everyone could enjoy. The only one who seemed glum about it was Akane. She kept muttering about how what she was going to make would be a prize winner for sure.

"Oh, my!" Kasumi gasped as she tasted Leo's creation. "Oh you must teach me the recipe."

"I don't know, Kasumi-san," Leo smiled. "We chefs have to keep a few secrets after all."

Genma would have made some chauvinistic/sexist remark, but he was too busy stuffing his face and trying to steal Ranma's portion for himself to say much about anything. The added headache was also a contributor to his silence.

"Why so glum, Kat?" asked Nabiki with some curiosity. She had noticed that the female half of the siblings in their house seemed a little glum.

"Ahh," Kat sighed as she picked at her meal. "Just disappointed about losing that trophy and the prize I guess. It would have been pretty cool to see otouto-chan's name on it."

"The money would have been nice too," Nabiki nodded.

"Onee-chan, Nabiki-san," Leo sighed in exasperation.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Here's the newest chapter. Hope you all enjoy.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Sailor Moon or Ranma 1/2

I do not own Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, or the Advent Knights. I am only writing about them for fun. No money is being made off of this.

KSM: The Advent

By Ten-Faced Paladin

Chapter 8: Icy Heat

Kat whistled as she skated along the empty road that led towards the Tendo compound. She had shopping bags in both hands from an errand she'd run for Kasumi and her brother. They needed ingredients for dinner and were running short on several items. No doubt the reason for the shortage of food was because of Akane's attempts at cooking. Of course, Akane could no longer blindly attack Ranma since Leo would be there to take care of the mallet and use a tazer move on her to knock her out. It took hours before she would eventually woke up but at least there was peace and quiet.

She hated Genma and Akane. One was a stupid and lazy lout while the other was a spoiled brat with a superiority complex. Seeing Kat and Leo possessing more skill and not being afraid to show it irked her. Well, just this morning, she made the mistake of challenging Kat and 'caught a cold' in the literal sense of the word.

However, Kat was feeling a sense of foreboding danger. She was secretly a Beast Spirit and human hybrid, which would explain her high sync rate with her Category Ace as well as her sharp and enhanced senses. She knew danger would be coming.

And she was right.

"OBSTACLE! SHAMPOO KILL!"

Kat leapt from her spot as soon as something smashed down. She landed and spun around to see that it was the purple-haired girl, Shampoo, with her usual maces and one of them had just made a deep crater.

Kat, not running away, shouted, "Hey, what's your damage!?"

"You obstacle! I see you with Airen! Now, you die!" Shampoo roared as she charged at the girl.

'She must've seen me with Horsie-Boy at the cooking contest!' Kat realized. 'I could take her down, but I need to get home!' "Hey, can I get a rain check on the whole battle to the death?" Kat requested and ducked under a swing. "I guess not!" She pushed herself backwards with her left foot before spinning around and then skating away from an enraged Amazon. "I should've taken my bike!"

Kat had to make distance as she prepared a counter attack. A freezing ice beam could take care of this problem, but she needed time to prepare it. "Crap! Crap, crap!" Kat shouted as she avoided Shampoo's attack, skating along the walls even to gain some distance. Kat was in no way a coward, but she had to return with the groceries. Her twin brother was depending on her to get them and she wasn't going to get them ruined. The meals he made were worth the trouble.

Kat leaned to the side as Shampoo threw her mace at the back of her head. It nearly nicked her cheek, growling, Kat decided to end this.

"THAT'S IT!" Kat screamed. "BLIZZARD BREATH!" She breathed in and fired a torrent of arctic level winds at Shampoo, who had not expected such an attack. Kat continued to blow and when she was done, Shampoo was now in a block of ice. She skated towards the frozen bimbo and tapped the icy prison. "Don't mess with the ice queen," Kat snickered before skating towards the Tendo Dojo, leaving Shampoo to thaw out.

--

Ranma and Leo, meantime, were sparring and were equally matched. Ranma, after learning that the twins gained abilities from the Beast Spirits they were connected to, could tell what their fighting styles were.

Leo focused on speed and could strike unexpectedly like a storm. His electrical and wind-based powers could do a lot of damage in a short time so the auburn haired boy often regulated his strikes. Ranma could also tell that Leo was capable of unarmed combat, which made him different from Kuno who fully relied on his bokken. Leo, even if he was ever disarmed, could still continue fighting. That was good. One shouldn't rely on weapons too much.

Kat, on the other hand, was a hothead like Akane and had a bad temper but at least she didn't lash out at people when she did. Also, Kat's fire and ice powers allowed her to strike from afar and subdue the opponent swiftly. This, added with her archery skills, made her one dangerous fighter. Ranma was thankful that the twin Knights were his friends.

Ranma barely dodged a snap kick to his stomach but then Leo pulled back his leg and went into a reverse roundhouse which Ranma caught. Though Leo hadn't gone through the hellish ten years of training that Ranma had, the other boy could still give Ranma a run for his money, especially since touching Leo would guarantee a shock. Of course, Ranma also respected Leo for being a great cook. He was above Kasumi's level but modest. He wished to improve himself, experimenting with new recipes. Akane tried to do that but she kept forgetting to taste them herself. Luckily, Leo was able to force her to do so by using reverse psychology.

It had been four times now that Akane had been admitted to the hospital for food poisoning. During the last stomach pump, the doctor asked if Akane had some mental problems that needed to be addressed. Ranma had been tempted to talk about her temper, but Soun using his demon head and yelling how his 'little girl' was the picture of health ruined that idea. The funny thing was that Akane still couldn't figure out how her food tasted so bad when she was positive it was so good. Kat was betting money that sooner or later she would convince herself that someone was sabotaging her.

Back in the present, Leo and Ranma had backed away to give each other some room to breathe. Both were eyeing each other down, trying to find some kind of opening to exploit. After a moment of complete stillness, both boys suddenly lunged forward with what some would consider the speed masters would use. Leo used his foot for a forward strike while Ranma had gone for a sideways chop. Both martial artists were focused completely on landing their next blow and nothing was going to stop them.

WHACK!

The match suddenly stopped as both boys hit their intended target. Leo's foot was resting against Ranma's chest where it hit, sparkling with electricity while Ranma's hand was against Leo's side, causing his clothes to smoke from the amount of ki coming out of it.

Leo, instead of grimacing in pain, smiled at Ranma, "You're good, Ranma-san," before removing his foot. Ranma in turn removed his hand from Leo's side.

"Hey, you're good too," Ranma said, shaking the numbness away. "That was a shocker."

Leo responded to Ranma's joke by having electricity crackle around his fingers, "It is my forte."

"And so is cooking," Ranma noted. Leo nodded in agreement. "You know, what you said to Akane is really starting to make her think. Of course, if she could just follow the recipes…"

"A cook's life is riddled with trial and error, it is those who do not learn from their errors that will be stuck," Leo spoke, "Ojii-chan, said this."

Ranma blinked, "You usually quote your mom."

"True, but when it comes to cooking, it's better to quote my late grandfather," Leo stated. He checked his watch, "Right now, I need to take a bath and help Kasumi prepare dinner."

"You're right," Ranma agreed. "But your sis isn't-"

"GANGWAY!!" Kat shouted as she skated into the dojo at top speed, throwing the grocery bags in the air. Leo and Ranma grabbed them but then flinched when they saw Kat crash into the wall.

"Onee-chan!" Leo shouted, "Are you…?"

"I'm fine!" Kat said on the floor in a daze. "Woah, what a rush!"

"Adrenaline junkie," Ranma chuckled.

"Oh, like you're any different, Saotome," Kat grinned back.

Leo checked the groceries and was relieved that nothing was damaged. "Good, arigato, onee-chan."

"Hey, it was nothing," Kat waved it off.

"But, why were you speeding?" her brother wondered.

"A crazy purple-haired girl tried to smash me to the ground," Kat replied, frowning.

Ranma's fears had just been realized, "Oh, crap! Shampoo! Kat, she must've seen you with me at the cooking contest and thought you were another fiancée!"

"OK, that explains a lot," Kat said as she removed her rollerblades. "Well, right now she's in the middle of the road thawing."

"You froze her," Leo reasoned.

"Hey, I had to prioritize," Kat said as she stood up, slinging her blades over her shoulder. "I mean, between not ruining a good meal or getting into a fight, I chose the former."

"Well, thank you for bringing home the groceries. Now, Kasumi-san and I can get dinner ready."

"Sweet!"

As Leo left to deliver the groceries, Ranma and Kat stood alone. "So, had a good spar with my bro?" Kat asked.

"Let's just say it was a shocking experience," Ranma joked. Over the past few weeks, working together fighting the Beast Spirits and Star Beasts, the twins and Ranma had grown quite close. Ranma's only memory of having a real friend was Ukyo, and she'd ruined it by attacking the wedding as a 'favor'.

"You know, I passed by Spats," 'Spats' was Kat's nickname for Ukyo, which came from the spatulas Ukyo often sported.

"So, what did she say?" Ranma asked.

"She still cares about you," Kat responded, "And sooner or later, you both need to sort this out."

"But…"

"Be a man, Horsie-Boy!" Kat snapped. "She doesn't have the nerve to come so you might as well get it out of her." She sniffed under her arms. "Ugh, I need a good warm soak. See you at dinner, Horsie-Boy." Soon after, Kat left the dojo. Leo returned to the dojo, having heard the entire thing.

"Onee-chan may be rough around the edges, but she gives good advice too," Leo commented to the pigtailed martial artist.

"Yeah, I guess," Ranma sighed. "But it's hard to trust anyone around here who isn't a Knight. I half expect that if I apologize to Ukyo then she'll see it as some 'sign' we're meant to be and just go back to trying to marry me."

"You must know her better than that," Leo commented.

"Well, she is probably one of the nicest of the Fiancée Brigade," Ranma admitted. "But usually she prefers to be a fiancée rather than my friend. Did I ever tell you about the Ultimate Weakness Moxibustion?"

"No, actually," Leo answered.

"It was a wild ride," Ranma sighed. "You see, Happosai got mad at me because I ruined one of his little raids. So to get even, he used this moxibustion point to remove my strength. I was as weak as a baby. I had speed and skill, but no strength to use it."

"Wow!" Leo gasped. "I had no idea that such things existed!"

"Things like that pop up all the time in Nerima," Ranma shrugged. "Anyway, most of my rivals were coming out of the woodwork to try and take me down since Happosai even told everyone what he did. If it wasn't for Ryoga they would have gotten me."

"That must not have been fun," Leo shivered.

"It wasn't," Ranma agreed. "Anyway, I got knocked out at one point and I woke up at Ukyo's. She tried to make me feel better but went into the nice life that we would live together and actually reminded me that I couldn't take over the dojo if I have no strength."

"Ano, don't you want to have a dojo?" asked Leo.

"Yeah," Ranma nodded. "That's why what Ukyo said hurt twice as much. Not only was she just putting me in what she wanted without asking, but it was like getting kicked while I was down."

"Still, you consider Ukyo your friend?" Leo asked, hoping that their friendship hadn't been ruined by that slip of the tongue.

"Sure I did," Ranma nodded. "My point is that Ukyo gets so wrapped up in the whole fiancée race she keeps forgetting about what I want and tries to fit me into the life she wants."

"Was that the only time?" wondered Leo.

"Heck no," Ranma sighed. "The worst before the wedding was when she, Shampoo, and Kodachi destroyed my old house."

"Nani?" Leo blinked.

"My mom gave me this weird pillbox as an engagement present for Akane," Ranma explained. "The problem was that it looked like an engagement ring. It didn't help that Nabiki sold the information to everyone so the fiancées were up in arms trying to steal it from me so they could say their engagement was official. It got so bad I tossed a box of band-aids to Pops and made them think it was the pillbox. They were so riled up they attacked Pop and each other for it and destroyed the house in the process. Come to think of it, no one apologized for that either."

Leo just blinked in surprise. How could Ranma be engaged to such violent people and still everyone kept trying to push him towards one engagement or another?

"I guess trying to reason with them isn't an option," Leo replied.

"Are you kidding me!?" Ranma shot back. "Those people don't think about the consequences of whatever they do as long as they get me."

Leo contemplated. In Smart Brain corporation there was this covert team of operatives that were trained to handle things like this. He may not agree with their methods, but Takada had explained that they were necessary.

But should he tell Ranma? Was it out of the question?

Leo sighed, "Well, I do wish you the best in handling these situations."

"No advice, huh?"

"Nothing for this situation, unfortunately. Though, my sister would recommend killing them."

"Really? It doesn't seem like something she'd do."

"Killing? Maybe, but since you refuse to fight the girls, they don't get the message."

Ranma was surprised, "You want me…to beat up girls?"

"Sometimes you need to fight force with force," Leo said, quoting his sister. "It's just how things are." He paused, "And then there's the other alternative."

"Which is?" Ranma inquired.

"Commit seppuku, making their fight pointless."

"That is a little severe, isn't it?"

"It is, but at some point you need to make a stand or die trying," Leo answered. "Well, Kasumi-san is going to need my help now. I sure hope you can think of a solution, Ranma-san." He then left the dojo to assist Kasumi.

--

In one of the back alleys of Nerima, a group of thugs were busy hanging out and avoiding things which their parents and teachers told them to do. All they did was sit by a fire in a barrel and try to occupy their time.

"Hey Taka, did you see those chicks at the arcade?" one of the thugs asked.

"Sure did Momo," Taka laughed. "Man, I would have loved to get my hands on her. Too bad those cops were hanging around though."

"Yeah, too bad." Momo sighed. "Bet she would be wild in the sack."

"I bet," Taka nodded.

As the two boys and their friends were talking, there was a slight scuffling sound deeper in the shadows. One of the thugs seemed to hear it and turned to look at the darkness. He was curious as to what it was, but he wasn't stupid enough to go and look.

The rustling noise grew louder and the punk turned to see what it was. Of course, he looked again and saw nothing. After gazing at the darkness for a moment, he shrugged and decided to ignore it.

"GCK!"

The cry of one of the thugs groaned as he fell to the ground. His friends cried out in shock and ran to his side to see what was happening. His shirt had suddenly shredded and claw mars were visible all over his body.

"Holy crap!" one guy cried. "Someone get an ambulance!"

"Hold on, Tama!" one of the guys cried out.

Off at the other end of the alley, a figure stood in the darkness. A slight gold hue which was very visible in the night. It was watching the scrambling thugs before it raised its right hand. Clenching its fist, it suddenly vanished from sight.

--

The next morning, Leo woke up early to do some morning exercises. He always did this before doing his chores. It had always been part of his routine. Jogging out of the compound, he found the morning paper at the gate and picked it up. He was about to read the morning headlines when he heard someone talking.

"You have quite the peculiar aura, sonny boy," spoke an aged female voice. Leo spun around, startled, and then saw the sweet old lady who ran the Nekohanten.

"Oh, obaa-sama," he greeted before bowing. "Ohayo."

"Good morning to you too," Cologne said, bowing her head in greeting. She had never gotten quite warm of a welcome, unless it came from Kasumi. Receiving a polite greeting from the young boy before her was refreshing.

Leo then recalled her words and asked, "What is it about my aura that is strange, obaa-sama?"

Cologne's eyes narrowed critically as she explained, "It is like a raging storm, controlled but may overwhelm you if it breaks the dam."

Leo blinked in confusion at her words. There was something wrong with his aura? That didn't make sense to him. He felt fine. He then realized that maybe she was talking about his Category Ace's aura. After the first fusion, his aura had started to mix with it, explaining his electrical and wind powers.

"Anyway," Cologne shrugged. "I am here because my great-granddaughter said she fought your sister and was defeated, thus beginning the Kiss of Death."

"Nani?!" Leo cried. "But…but…but it wasn't any kind of official challenge! Besides, my sister didn't actually fight your granddaughter! She just made sure that Shampoo-san couldn't follow her!"

"I had suspected that," Cologne nodded. "Don't worry. I'm just making sure that the circumstances are valid, rather than made on a mistake like when Shampoo gave Ranma the Kiss of Death thinking he was a girl."

Leo breathed a sigh of relief. So it would seem that Shampoo wouldn't be going after his sister like she had done with Ranma. It made him feel better since from the stories he had heard, Shampoo wasn't one who listened very often.

"Now, my great-granddaughter is under the impression that your sister is a rival for Son-In-Law's affections," Cologne continued. "I was wondering if that was true."

"Oh, no it isn't," Leo smiled. "We're just friends with Ranma. If I have to be honest though, Ranma's fiancées seem to be prone to fits of needless jealousy. Your granddaughter included."

Cologne sighed. "Too true. I am not ashamed to admit it. You must know that in our village, Shampoo is the best fighter. She's the girl who a lot of families want their sons to marry. Our selective breeding brings out strong children and Shampoo has her pick of the strongest males in the village. Her good looks and physical attributes bring them running. Mousse is one such example."

"So…Shampoo-san is used to getting what she wants?" asked Leo.

"Yes," Cologne nodded. "Being my heir and the strongest in the village brings a lot of privilege. Right now, she desires Ranma. In truth the council back home is considering dissolving the Kiss of Marriage because of Son-In-Law's victory over Saffron."

"Saffron?" asked Leo.

"The leader of the Phoenix Tribe on Mt. Jusendo," Cologne explained. Seeing Leo's curious gaze, she decided to explain. "There are three tribes which live near the valley of Jusenkyo back in China. One of them is the Amazons of the Joketsuzoku."

"Like you and your granddaughter," Leo pointed out.

"Correct," Cologne nodded. "The second is the Musk Dynasty, a male dominated people who use Jusenkyo's power to merge the power of beasts into their bloodlines. Their leader, Herb, has the blood of a dragon in him. His power alone is terrible, but Son-In-Law managed to defeat him."

"Really?" Leo blinked. "Why would the two fight in the first place? I mean, doesn't Herb-san have his own affairs in China?"

"That is the amusing part," Cologne smiled, containing her laughter. "Herb has obtained a Jusenkyo curse as he tried to learn about women. He was pushed into the Spring of Drowned Girl by a monkey he put through the same spring. This monkey turned girl then splashed Herb with water from an artifact that locks Jusenkyo curses. Herb was stuck as a woman."

"Wow," Leo blinked.

"Yes," Cologne nodded. "The cure for this affliction was a kettle which was in Japan. When Herb came to Nerima to inquire about its whereabouts, he got in a fight with Son-In-Law. In the scuffle, he got splashed with this artifact, locking his curse. So he followed Herb and the two fought for the kettle, leaving Son-In-Law as the victor."

"Ranma-san is _that_ skilled?" Leo blinked.

"Indeed," Cologne nodded. "It was his victory over Herb that made the council desire Son-In-Law more than ever. Of course, that changed after Jusendo and the Phoenix Tribe."

"Who are these Phoenix people?" asked Leo.

"They were originally a tribe of normal people that lived at the bottom of Jusendo," Cologne explained. "Of course, there was a Jusenkyo spring which only birds drowned in at the top of the mountain. The waters seeped down to the villagers and they eventually took on bird-like qualities."

"Sugoi!" Leo gaped.

"Yes," Cologne nodded. "They eventually returned when they tried to get their leader Saffron, who is a true phoenix, to quickly grow into an adult. He is in a constant state of life and rebirth like a real phoenix. His tribe wished to get him to adulthood so he could tap into the source of Jusenkyo so to save his people. You see, the leader of the Phoenix tribe is usually a source of light and warmth to the people. They usually regard him as a god."

"I assume that it did something fierce for his ego," Leo grimaced.

"Oh very true," Cologne nodded. "Anyway, with Saffron threatening the source of Jusenkyo, and his lieutenant enslaving my granddaughter, the people with Jusenkyo curses left for China to stop him and hopefully grab a cure while they were at it. Of course, Akane was dragged along by the Phoenix as leverage over the boys. From what I was told, Saffron turned her into a doll during an attack on Ranma, forcing the boys to go for the source of the water to heal her. In the battle, Ranma defeated Saffron and forced him back into infancy. Defeating the leaders of both our enemies has made the council really reconsider their intentions for Ranma."

"Isn't that just before the wedding disaster I heard about?" asked Leo.

"Yes," Cologne nodded. "Shampoo wasn't exactly pleased when Nabiki sold her the invitation."

"Ranma-san wasn't exactly pleased with everyone's actions," Leo pointed out. "Exploding food that could have hurt everyone besides just Ranma is a good example."

"I was there. I know," Cologne nodded. "While I was fine with Shampoo stopping the wedding, I made sure she was punished for almost harming the non-martial artists there."

"Shampoo-san still hasn't apologized for it," Leo pointed out. "In fact, from what Ranma has been describing, she seems to almost be expecting a thank you for stopping the wedding."

Cologne sighed, "Shampoo is hard-headed. Since I came here, she seemed to think that if Son-In-Law isn't going to her, then something is forcing him from doing so."

"And your opinion?" asked Leo.

"Son-In-Law is a good martial artist, but naïve elsewhere," Cologne chuckled. "With everyone demanding something from him or causing trouble, he can't really get himself together to put his foot down."

Leo thought over her words but there was something about her visit that seemed a little suspicious. She had an ulterior motive and though Leo seemed naïve of a lot of things, his time with his sister and as an Advent Knight had taught him that he shouldn't trust anyone new 100 percent. "You have another reason for coming here, correct?"

A ghost of a smile formed on Cologne's lips so she answered, "Well, yes, my boy. I have actually been observing you and your sister and you both possess very unique abilities."

'_Yes, but they aren't really ours_,' Leo spoke in his mind as he continued to listen to Cologne's explanation.

"So, I was hoping for a chance to observe your abilities and skills more closely," Cologne finished.  
Leo thought over her request. It was true that his sister and himself possessed abnormal abilities and anybody curious would like a chance to see them more up close, but Leo knew that Cologne was seeing him as a possible replacement for Ranma. She had told him about selective breeding and the ability to control the elements of wind and lightning would be something that Cologne would want to see passed on to the next generation.

Leo wasn't interested in marriage. He had his own future planned out. After all the Beast Spirits are sealed, he would travel to Paris and become an accomplished chef like his late-grandfather. Then, he remembered that Cologne ran the Nekohanten. Leo never learnt how to make truly good ramen, much less Chinese ramen. He looked over to the elder and then bowed respectfully.

"Very well, but in exchange I would like to learn your culinary secrets in making your delicious ramen," Leo said.

Cologne blinked. The boy just wanted to learn how to make ramen and not martial arts. She wasn't expecting this, but from what she'd seen the boy was far more interested in cooking than martial arts, though his martial arts prowess were comparable to Ranma's. Chuckling, the old woman replied, "Very well."

Suddenly, the two heard a scream.

"ARGH!! HENTAI!!"

"SWEETO!!"

Suddenly, a block of ice came flying out of the house and landed right between Ranma and Cologne. Inside the block of ice was Happosai.

"Never antagonize my sister," Leo said, admiring his sister's handiwork.

Cologne tapped the ice and said, "Hm…interesting…"

--

Out in Juuban, Takada was listening to the radio and television about a series of strange attacks that were littering the district. All he could tell was that people were suddenly dropping from assaults that no one could see.

These facts disturbed the Knight of Byakko. He was very shire that it was a Beast Spirit that was involved, but he couldn't figure out which one it was. Even worse, it wasn't detectable on the scanner which he and the other Knights were carrying around.

"Could this be one of the Royals?" he asked himself.

The Knight of Byakko began to type at his computer, trying to figure which Beast Spirit they were dealing with. Some stories about the Battle Game were carved into the walls where the tablets which held the Beast Spirits were held before their release. It told about what some of them could do, but didn't go into great detail. Perhaps there would be something about a Beast Spirit that could move faster than one could see.

"Better call the twins too," Takada sighed as he rubbed his eyes. "It would be good to have more sets of eyes keeping watch." Takada was even thinking about recruiting the Senshi as well as the Celestial Knights. Unfortunately, he had no way of contacting the former. It would be easier to contact the Celestial Knights since the twins were close to them. However, in regards to the Senshi, he didn't feel like working with Uranus or putting Chibi-Moon and Saturn in danger. Both of them were still children and despite the power they had, they were too young for this sort of thing.

Sighing, Takada started to type a message to send to the twins.

--

The twins in question, meanwhile, were spending some time together. They didn't know what else to do really for fun. Leo enjoyed cooking while Kat enjoyed fighting above all else. Then, Leo remembered talking to Ranma about their past adventures and Ranma mentioned about a skating rink. So, the twins both got on a bus that was headed to outside the district where there was a skating rink available.

Though Leo had fun, it was a different matter for Kat. At first, she expected ice-skating to be no different from her usual skating using her rollerblades. She was soon proven as she fell on the slippery ice, time and again.

"Onee-chan," Leo spoke as he helped his sister up, "You need to maintain your balance."

"That's what I've been doing!" she snapped at him but then apologized at his stricken look, "Sorry. Kinda stressed, really."

"You never learnt to ice skate, did you?" Leo asked. She nodded. "But you're able to manipulate ice."

"Well, that doesn't mean I've skated on it before," Kat defended as she wobbly stood on her feet. "OK, I think I got this." She kicked backwards with her foot to glide along the ice. "Hah! Easy as pie!" And then she lost her balance. "Aaaahhhh!!" She flailed her arms around as she started to glide uncontrollably.

"Onee-chan!" Leo cried as he skated after his sister, avoiding several of the other skaters. Kat barely missed a few as she flailed her arms around, trying to maintain her balance. She suddenly found herself landing against a soft surface rather than the cold hard wall surrounding the ice. She looked up to see a rather handsome man, holding her protectively.

"Are you alright?" the man asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kat nodded. Leo skated and stopped in front of them.

"Arigatou! You saved my sister!" Leo bowed to the man.

"Of course, it was a pleasure," said the man. "And, my name is Mikado Sanzenin."

Leo blinked. Where had he heard that name before?

"Well, you can let go of me now," Kat said as Mikado's arms were still wrapped around her waist.

"But, wouldn't the lady like to give a kiss to her savior?" Mikado asked.

Kat and Leo blinked.

"Woah! Hold on there, buddy!" Kat said as she managed to remove Mikado's arms from her waist. "I ain't no damsel in distress or a fairy tale princess! I don't kiss just anybody!"

Mikado didn't seem to want to accept the answer, "But, I do deserve something." He puckered his lips and skated forwards. Leo pulled his sister aside.

"She said no," Leo said firmly.

Mikado looked a little angry but regained his composure, "I see. So, you refuse to kiss me, is that it?"

"Damn straight!" Kat fumed. This guy was nearly as bad as Kuno!

"Well, then, how about a little contest?" Mikado offered.

"What kind of contest?" Leo asked.

--

"You both did what!?" Ranma yelled at both Kat and Leo. The three of them were in the dojo, sitting on the floor.

"We agreed to an ice skating match, a pair thing," Leo repeated.

"With Mikado?"

"You know him?" Kat asked.

"Oh, hell yeah!" Ranma exclaimed. He then told the twins everything. The memories were bitter and there was a lot of destruction involved in that battle. It was also one of the battles that Ranma could remember that he received serious wounds from.

Kat stifled in her laughter, "He…kissed you?"

Ranma grimaced as he realized that he had accidentally let that slip. It was not one of his best moments. Ranma was definitely not a romantic. Still, he would have liked to have a normal kiss as a boy with a girl. Instead, he got his first kiss from a complete pervert as a girl. It was also one of the times he openly cried. Not that he would admit it.

"So, that's why that name was so familiar," Leo realized. He had been listening to Ranma explain some of his adventures. The name Mikado had come up a few times.

"And, believe me, me and Akane had trouble fighting those two," Ranma warned. "His partner Azusa may be an airhead and Mikado a complete pervert, but they know how to fight as a team."

"You want us to forfeit?" Kat crossed her arms.

"No, just, really practice your skating and fighting skills," Ranma said, concerned. "Who knows what tricks they have on them?"

"We'll be ready," Leo nodded, offering some assurance.

"Hey, we fight monsters all the time. How tough can they be?" asked Kat.

--

The next day…

"I had to ask," Kat growled as she looked at the crowd which had gathered around the skating rink. Everyone was milling around excitedly and talking about the match that the 'Golden Pair' was going to be in.

"Warned you," Ranma sighed as he followed the twins. He blinked when he suddenly realized that there was something important that he had to say. "Oh, a little word of warning about Azusa."

"What about her?" asked Kat.

"It has to do when she sees something cute," Ranma explained. "When she sees something cute she immediately grabs it and gives it a name. It doesn't matter if it belongs to someone else, she will try to take it."

"But that's stealing!" Leo gasped.

"Doesn't really stop her," Ranma sighed. "That was the reason me and Akane were fighting her and Mikado. She wanted P-chan and I wouldn't let him kiss Akane."

"Shallow much?" Kat growled.

The three martial artists continued until they got to the benches where everyone switched their shoes for skates. There were also a lot of hockey players moaning and groaning on the benches, trying to get some of their equipment off so they could their wounds treated.

"Looks like Azusa and Mikado just finished their warm-up," Ranma commented.

"Nani?" Leo blinked, some nervousness appearing on his face.

"Mikado and Azusa usually train with having a hundred people attack them," Ranma explained. "There is no shortage since all of them are the angry boyfriends of girls Mikado either kissed or stole away from them."

"The perv gets around," Kat frowned.

"He once said it was his goal to kiss 1,000 different girls," Ranma continued.

"THAT'S IT! THE PERV IS GOING DOWN! I AM NOT GOING TO BE A NOTCH ON HIS HEADBOARD!" Kat proclaimed, pointing to the heavens with fire in her eyes. Her younger twin sweatdropped at her announcement, smiling and chuckling weakly.

Mikado skated towards both Leo and Kat who were standing outside the rink. He frowned in disdain at Ranma who returned the glare full force. Still, deciding to be a gentleman, greeted the twins, "So, you both decided to come, I see."

"Well, you did challenge us," Kat said.

"That I did," Mikado nodded. He then turned his gaze to Ranma, letting it turn hard. "I see we meet again, boy who partnered with Akane Tendo."

"Yeah whatever," Ranma sighed. "So where is Azusa? She out stealing more stuff?"

"She is merely my partner," Mikado commented coldly. "I am not her caretaker. What she does out of my sight is none of my concern."

"Ugh, spare me the testosterone," Kat sighed. "Let's just get to the part where me and my brother kick your butts so we can get on with our day."

"Very well," Mikado smirked. "I will allow you to get changed first."

"Changed?" Kat blinked. "Buddy, I'm just putting on a pair of skates."

"Um…Onee-chan?" Leo asked, trying to get his sister's attention.

"You obviously don't grasp the traditions of this challenge," Mikado smirked. "Each participant must wear an outfit for this challenge. Normal clothes do not apply."

"Since when?" asked Ranma. "You didn't have this rule when I fought you."

"Hmph," Mikado snorted. "You were the male partner. You are permitted to wear what you believe is functional. Martial arts freestyle skating is about functionality and grace. The female must act on behalf of grace and are thus given a dress code. Akane Tendo naturally filled that role with her outfit that day."

"You've got to be kidding me," Kat growled. "I don't even have an outfit!"

"Ano," Leo spoke up, catching everyone's attention. He lifted up a duffel bag that he had brought along. "I had that taken care of."

--

"THERE IS NO WAY I'M WEARING THIS!!" Kat yelled as she stared at the costume she was holding in front of herself. It was a black leotard with her emblem on the chest. The sleeves were tight as well and ended in red bands around the wrist. It also had a rather short skirt. The outfit looked atrocious to her.

Apparently, after receiving the challenge, Leo had decided to check the rules, as obscure as the style was. He had discovered the female dress-code tradition rather early in his search. Knowing full well that his sister would NEVER willingly buy something like that, he phoned his mother and told her what was happening. Emiko was more than happy to whip something up and send it overnight to the dojo where Leo had picked it up the day before they left for the skating rink.

Now, with the little time they had to prepare, both Leo and Kat had been practicing, mostly Kat's ice skating skills. She would have to learn how to balance in order to fight alongside her brother who was acting as her partner. Despite hating the idea of wearing a skimpy costume, she hated losing more. She wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"I don't think you have much choice, onee-chan," Leo sighed, knowing that his sister was going to react this way. "It is a tradition and we can be considered forfeiting for not following it."

"I still think this is bull," Kat growled. "I am not made for girly stuff like this!"

"Welcome to my world," Ranma smirked. "I'm lucky if I don't get crammed into something frilly for a couple of days."

"Not helping Horsie-boy," Kat frowned, throwing a glare at Ranma. She then asked her brother, "So, what are you wearing?"

Leo pulled out his costume. It was mostly white with blue trimmings and his Spade emblem was on the back. Kat grumbled. "Great, now you're going to look great while I prance around in this excuse of a dress." She groaned, "I sure hope nobody else I know sees me in this get up." Ranma looked slightly nervous after hearing that. "Oh, hell no!"

"Word gets around with these things, so you better expect a large audience," Ranma said.

"Who are we talking about here?" Kat asked.

Ranma answered, "Hiroshi and Daisuke for one, and most of the guys in school who want to catch you in your costume."

Kat placed her face in her hands, mortified. "Ugh, this day just gets better and better."

"Well, think of the bright side," Leo said, trying to put a more positive spin on the situation. "They did come to cheer us on."

"And catch a glimpse of my butt while they're at it."

--

In the stands, a group of girls had also come. Their names were Usagi Tsukino, Minako Aino, Ami Mizuno, Makoto Kino, Rei Hino and Chibi-Usa.

"So, there's going to be a really intense match here today?" asked Minako.

"Well, that's what Sempai told me," Makoto spoke, referring to Ranma.

Ami looked on at the ice rink. "A martial arts ice skating match. How peculiar."

"And not to mention exciting! I sure hope the guys in this are going to be hunky!" Minako giggled.

Since meeting up with the girls at the circus where Celestial Knight Kronos appeared, he had tried to keep in touch with them. He didn't tell them what his phone number was since if they called the dojo, someone other than him would pick up and then Ranma would get an interrogation/beating from Akane. Ranma himself got their numbers and had called them now and again from a public telephone. He told them about things going on in his life and how the twins moved into the dojo. He had called Makoto and told her about the challenge. Since she was interested in martial arts, she got all the details and told her friends about it.

"So who is doing the fighting?" asked Usagi.

"Well, their names are Leo and Kat going against the Golden Pair," Makoto explained. "Sempai made them sound pretty good."

"Leo?" Ami blinked. "As in Ryuki Leonard Narukawa?"

"That's one of them," Makoto nodded. "How did you know?"

"Oh! I remember him!" Minako smiled. "He was that cute guy Ami went on a date with!"

"It wasn't a date!" Ami cried with her face turning bright red. "It was just an outing between new friends."

"Suuuuuure it was," Rei giggled. "Keep telling yourself that, Ami."

--

In the male dressing room, which Leo had the unfortunate coincidence of sharing with Mikado, the younger half of the Advent Knight twins was getting ready. He checked his skates alongside his outfit.

Mikado, who was with him, said, "You better not believe you can defeat the likes of I and Azusa. We are called the 'Golden Pair' for a reason! We have the ability to work together flawlessly. Our victory is already at hand, so your sister's lips will be mind to claim."

Leo had his back facing Mikado, since he didn't want Mikado to see the crackling electricity arching from his eyes. Nobody had the right to kiss his dear sister! No one!

What Mikado and Azusa were probably not expecting was the sense of loyalty and trust Leo and Kat shared. They had battled Beast Spirits alongside each other for so long that working together had become second nature to them. They were very in sync with one another. Leo's only worry was his sister not getting into her costume.

--

"Ugh, I feel like a centerfold for a Playboy or something," Kat said as she looked herself in the mirror, already dressed in her black skating outfit. "Though, I have to admit that mama does excellent work." She was alone in her dressing room. Maybe Azusa had prepared early or something or like any other prima-donna had her own dressing room. Regardless, Kat was happy to be alone. She was nervous, evident by the floor around her freezing. She went to her bag and took out the cards she had, and gazed at her Spirit card the longest. "Alright, it's time for me to do this!"

--

The lights around the rink dimmed as spotlights started to dance around. Ranma was in the stands with Daisuke and Hiroshi, along with several of the male students of Furinkan High. There were also some of the female students as well. Even Kuno made an appearance. Sitting next to Ranma, with P-chan (Ryoga) in her lap was Akane and even Mousse was there too.

There were TV cameras all around, televising this event.

"This is going to be great!" Hiroshi grinned. "I bet Kat is going to look great in her skating outfit!"

"Heck yeah!" Daisuke nodded. "She has a nice body so I'm a little confused as to why she wants to hide it."

"Probably because she doesn't want people like you two pervs ogling her," Ranma sighed. He turned to look at his two friends. "Besides, what about Yuka and Sayuri?"

"Hey, it's not like we're going to make a move on Kat," Hiroshi retorted. "We're just saying she has a nice body and seeing her in a skating outfit would be cool."

"Yeah," Daisuke agreed. "We may want Yuka and Sayuri, but that doesn't mean we don't notice other cute girls."

"Perverts," Akane growled under her breath.

Mousse just sighed at the antics as he waited for the match to begin. The only reason he was here was because Ryoga had asked him to help him get there. The lost boy had heard about the match and wanted to watch since he wanted to see the Golden Pair get their butts kicked again. The near-blind boy hadn't been in Nerima to watch the match so he didn't know how the pair fought. Of course, once they got there, someone spilled their drink. Mousse had been wearing his glasses for a change and managed to avoid it, but Ryoga wasn't paying attention and got splashed, turning him into P-chan once more.

The MC then announced as the Golden Pair made their appearance, skating gracefully onto the ice, performing daring acrobatic feats, just to show off no less. Azusa was in her usual pink costume and Mikado had on the same outfit he'd worn during his previous match with Akane and Ranma.

"Presenting the Golden Pair, Mikado Sanzenin and Azusa Shiratori!" The Golden Pair bowed to the audience after finishing their routine. "And now, the challengers. Neko Katherine Hasuma and Ryuko Leonard Hasuma, the Advent Twins!"

"Advent Twins?" Minako echoed. The rest of the Senshi, minus Ami, looked towards each other at the familiarity of the word. Ami did not. If she was correct with her guess, since the Advent Knight Deaco had referred to Mimic as his sister, than Kat was really Mimic. The name was fitting.

Both Leo and Kat skated onto the ice. Like her brother, Kat had decided to braid her hair too. As soon as she was seen, all the Furinkan boys began to holler out her name, with her name on banners from her own fanclub. Of course, Kuno was cheering the loudest. Leo also received some cheering as several girls he'd seen at school started to hold up banners with his name on it too.

"You look lovely, onee-chan," Leo complimented his sister.

"Thanks, but this thing is digging into my butt," Kat complained. "Well, those two put on a show, why don't we do it too, Advent style!"

Leo smiled. The two then shot forwards along the ice, performing daring martial arts moves. They jumped up and did double flips into the air. Kat landed gracefully, which was surprising given the short time she had to practice, but with her brother's held, she was able to master ice skating.

Both her brother and she began to spin on one of their skates before slowing down. They finally linked arms and bowed. They received applause soon after.

"As much as I hate this outfit, this attention isn't half bad," Kat said, waving. Leo smiled in agreement.

As the light turned to normal, the two pairs faced one another. Mikado winked at Kat who grimaced in disgust.

"Well, I hope you are prepared to lose," Mikado spoke condescendingly towards Leo.

"We are so going to wipe that smile off your face," Kat growled.

Azusa's eyes lit up when she saw Kat's hair bow and Leo's goggles. She pointed, "Azusa want those!" Both twins' eyebrows shot up. Looks like what Ranma told them held some truth to them.

"OK, we'll wager out bow and goggles too," Kat said to Azusa.

Azusa giggled. She was so going to win, take home the two items, and name them!

Leo and Kat skated backwards, making some space between the Golden Pair. Leo pulled his goggles over his eyes and looked at his sister.

"Ready?" Leo asked.

"Ready is my middle name," Kat grinned.

The countdown began. 5…4…3…2…1…

START!

As soon as the horn was blown, both teams charged at one another.

"I'll handle the girly-girl! You go after the pervert!" Kat ordered as she skated ahead.

"Chotto matte, onee-chan!" Leo called as he chased after her.

Kat did a sweep kick but Azusa leapt over the black clad girl. "Huh?" Landing gracefully on her skates, Azusa giggled. "Why that little…"

Leo, meanwhile, was having trouble with striking Mikado. Despite learning how to figure skate, Martial Arts Figure Skating was a different art form, and both Leo and Kat did not know much of the techniques. Mikado swung his arm at Leo, who ducked but then he had to avoid a knee strike to his face. Leo's eyes narrowed. There had to find a way to beat the Golden Pair.

Cameras were flashing as spectators took photographs of the action. Kat suspected that the boys were taking pictures of her, but she ignored it. Right now, her worries was a girly-girl in pink.

Azusa was playing with her and she knew it. It annoyed Kat but she had to keep her anger in check. She had the ability to generate flame and a fire here would not be such a good idea. It would make fighting that much harder if the ice melted under their feet.

"Now, it is time for you to face the true power of the Golden Pair!" Mikado announced as she skated past Leo. He also skated by Kat before grabbing Azusa's arms. He spun around and then threw Azusa straight towards Leo. Leo skated quickly out of the way, but Azusa landed on the ice again before skating at him again and doing a jump. She attempted to strike him in the face with his knee, but lucky for him he had his sister watching his back. Kat leapt up and dealt a roundhouse into Azusa's back. The girl would've landed face first on the ice but Mikado rescued her, grabbing her out of midair before both did a twirl and stood side by side.

"Show offs!" Kat growled. Leo was next to her. "Otouto-chan, we need to take it up a notch."

Leo was unsure what she meant when she suddenly suggested, "We take advantage of the battle field."

Leo knew what she meant. With her control over ice, she could very well change the surface of the ice. She could make it uneven or make spikes jut out. He shook his head, "No, that would be dishonorable."

Kat sighed. Her bro did make a strong point. What was the point of winning if they cheated? Of course, during their conversation, they should've paid attention. Azusa had grabbed onto Leo's leg, catching him off guard. Mikado also had hold on Azusa's legs.

"Now, feel the horror of our power!" Mikado shouted out as he started to spin.

"Onee-chan!" Leo shouted out as he reached for his sister. She grabbed onto his arms.

"I gotcha!" This, of course, caused her to be trapped within the Pair's tornado. "WOAH!!"

The MC shouted out, "It appears that the Golden Pair is using their deadliest technique! Will the Advent Twins survive the Separation Whirldwind?"

Kat and Leo gripped each other tightly, not wanting to let go.

"This is how many of our opponent's fell. Once a couple has been separated, they are easy pickings! I shall be generous and stop if you will release one another!" Mikado shouted.

"NEVER!" the twins shouted in unison.

"You have yet to understand the bond we share!" Leo shouted.

Kat continued, "We ain't just bro and sis, we ain't just twins. We're…"

"WARRIORS! REVERSAL WHIRLDWIND!" Leo and Kat shouted in unison. Kat froze her hands onto Leo's arms so that she wouldn't lose her grip as Leo tapped into his power. They were going to out spin Mikado and Azusa by taking control of the spin.

Mikado felt funny as he started to spin in the opposite direction, "What's going on!?"

"Wow, it looks like the Golden Pair is losing control!" shouted the MC.

"Azusa is getting dizzy!!" Azusa yelled out. She was forced to let go off Leo's legs, sending the twins sailing towards the wall which lined the rink. The spectators watched in horror.

"ONEE-CHAN! NOW!" Leo ordered. Kat nodded. Tapping into her own power, once melting the ice coating her hands and his arms, she pointed to the ice and a slide formed. Both twins skates touched the slide as they skated down harmlessly back to the even surface of the ice.

Mikado and Azusa were both dizzy, but one could not ignore the livid look on Mikado's face, to see his technique defeated like so. He then charged forward, with Azusa on his shoulder.

Kat cracked her fingers. "Let's see you handle this!" She slammed his palms onto the ice. Ice spikes began to sprout out of the ice in the Pair's path, who hadn't expected this at all. Acting quickly, he leaped over the spikes and skated to the side, avoiding Kat completely.

"This may be more difficult than I assumed," he frowned.

--

Within their prison realm, the Shishin watched the battle between the twins and the Golden Pair. Their eyes were trained on the battle with immense interest.

"It seems that the twins are as powerful as we suspected," Seiryuu commented.

"Indeed," Byakko nodded. "However, this is only because of their personal skills. The Beast Spirits they wield only makeup a fraction of their abilities."

"I don't care either way," Genbu grumbled as he tapped his staff on the ground. "The point is that they are indeed a threat with those Rouge Cards they possess!"

"Calm yourself, Genbu," Suzaku purred. "We understand their threat potential. However, I am not too worried about it."

Byakko turned to his female companion with some curiosity behind his helmeted gaze, "Oh? And what makes you so unconcerned? Do you know something we do not?"

"I always do," Suzaku giggled. She pointed to the crystal which the Shishin would gaze outside their prison with. The view suddenly changed to show outside the skating rink. Off to the side, there was something rippling through the air as it moved closer to the building.

"What is that?" asked Genbu.

"Temporal distortion," Seiryu answered. "Something has stopped time and is moving towards the building. Odd. The only entity I know of that has this kind of power would be Sailor Pluto."

"There is one other," Byakko spoke up. "I believe it must be one of the Beast Spirits. I had researched them after Draco and Mimic appeared. It mentioned that one of them had the ability to manipulate time itself."

"Really?" asked Genbu. "Then we should capture it! Imagine what we could do with that kind of power!"

"A foolish attempt," Seiryu shot back. "The only ones the Beast Spirits obey are the ones who are of higher rank than it. They attack all others. However, we may be able to use this to our advantage."

"Mmm?" hummed Suzaku. "How so?"

Seiryu took his naginata and pointed it at the crystal in the centre of the room. Blue energy shot through the air and hit the crystal, making it sparkle with blue energy. The image within went dark before a single light appeared in the middle.

"Go to the place you saw in the image," Seiryu ordered. "Your targets are in the skating rink."

The light bobbed up and down in acknowledgement before it faded from sight, leaving the crystal to return to the image of the four fighters in the rink.

"Now for a real show," Genbu chuckled.

--

The Inner Senshi had been watching the match from the very beginning and were both stunned by the amount of skill that Kat and Leo possessed. Also, what was strange was that Kat possessed the ability to control the surface of the ice. Whether that was because of advanced martial arts training or something, they were unsure.

A lot of spectators were cheering the twins on. Heck, even Akane found herself cheering but she felt slightly envious. Kat and Leo were good at what they did, and she had to admit it. Of course, she would never admit it out loud. She still didn't think of them much.

Kuno once again went into a rant about his 'beautiful kitten' and how he would carry her off once she attained victory.

Everyone was really getting into the battle with loud cheers and proclamations of either love or hate towards Mikado. It seemed that everyone was happy to see the battle going as it was, making sure that no one was going to be disappointed with how the action was going.

Things were going nicely before there were two sudden explosions which ripped through the air. One was in the centre of the ice while the other was on the far end of the skating rink.

--

Takada was doing some researching in his hotel room when his Beast Spirit detector began to go off. He was picking it up in a flash as he checked the reading.

"Nerima?" he blinked. "But one hasn't showed up there before."

He knew the twins might be able to handle it, but with the recent string of attacks happening too fast to see, he knew he wasn't going to sit by idly. Acting quickly, he grabbed his buckle and the Category Ace before dashing from the room. He raced out of the building before he got on his bike and roared down the street.

There was a Beast Spirit to hunt.

--

The twins stood at the ready when they heard the two explosions. In the stands, even Ranma was becoming apprehensive. Two things were coming out of those explosions and they weren't good.

One of the creatures was insectoid in appearance and covered in an exoskeleton that had a golden hue. Its face was black and it had sinister green eyes. Its antennae moved around as it assessed the area. Around its forearms and shins were dirty cloth bandages. Around its waist was an ancient looking organic belt, which revealed to the twins what it was.

It was a Beast Spirit!

The other creature looked like a humanoid walrus of all things. It was covered in bulky gray armor which made it look muscle-bound. Its hands were rather long and when its fingers were pressed together, they looked like flippers. Its face was box-like, but two sharp tusks were running out of its mouth. Its eyes were a hateful green as it gazed at the four skaters.

"Golden Pair," it snickered. "Advent Twins. The Shishin will be pleased when I present your four Star Beasts!"

"Of all the timing," Kat grumbled. "And my buckle is still in the changing room!"

"Mine too," Leo frowned. It did not look good for the pair as they stared down the large Star Beasts that had made them its targets.

Meanwhile, the Scarab Beast Spirit was apparently sniffing the air. It was completely ignoring the chaos its appearance was creating. Something more important seemed to be on its mind. It was gazing into the panicking crowds as it tried to hone in on something. It looked closely into the crowds before it spotted something. A flash of pink hair. There!

Unleashing a hiss, the Scarab Beast Spirit charged at the crowds.

"It's coming this way!" Rei cried as she spotted the gold insect creature started running for the crowd.

"I hate bugs!" Serena cried loudly.

The five Senshi and singe Senshi in-training had tried to move with the crowd to slip away and find a place to transform. Unfortunately, it got a little harder now that the Beast Spirit was charging at them.

The Beast Spirit itself was carelessly throwing people to the side as it charged at the girls. It wasn't just out for wanton destruction; it was going right for them! It was easy to tell since its gaze was directed straight at them.

"Why is it after us?" asked Makoto as she and the other girls tried to run closer to the edge of the stands.

"It must consider us threats," Ami suggested. "It might be able to sense our Senshi energies."

"So we have bull's-eyes on our backs," Rei frowned. "Just great."

"It could be worse," Minako suggested. "We could be sitting birds."

"Sitting ducks, Minako," Chibi-Usa frowned. She looked back and saw the Beast Spirit coming closer. Since more and more people were leaving, there was less and less getting in the Beast Spirit's way. "It's getting closer!"

Over with the Wrecking Crew and friends, Ranma was navigating the throngs of people while pulling Akane along with him.

"Ranma!" she cried. "What are you doing?!"

"Getting you out of here!" Ranma retorted.

"Hey! I'm not helpless!" Akane frowned. "I am a martial artist!"

"Martial arts are fine when your opponent is human, but in case you missed it, those things are monsters!" Ranma frowned. "We are in no shape to be fighting them!"

"But what about the people still inside?!" Akana asked. "What about Kat and Leo? Are you just going to leave them?"

"No. I'm going to go back to check on them," Ranma explained. "You stay outside and make sure no one is injured."

Normally Ranma would have gone and fought the monsters without hesitation, but Akane was there and he did not ant to transform in front of her. She would probably get angry at him for keeping secrets before demanding to be a Knight too. With a bit of Draco's ideas, he had given Akane a reason to stay outside. If he just left her there like he did in other fights, she would have just followed him, saying she could help since she was a martial artist and probably get in the way again.

Akane seemed satisfied with the idea, making Ranma silently vow to thank Draco for the idea when he managed to get back to the dojo.

Once Akane was outside, Ranma promptly turned tail and went back to the battle. He spied Hiroshi and Daisuke spying and making sure that no one else was stuck. Ryga and Mousse were running out of a washroom.

"Is everyone gone?" asked Ranma.

"Well, the Golden Pair vanished in the chaos, but Kat and Le are trying to get to the dressing rooms," Daisuke explained. "That gold thing is heading for the stands too."

"Then let's get moving," Ranma grinned as he pulled out his deck case. The other four boys nodded as they removed their own cases.

"Lunar Knight Power!"

"Kronos Knight Power!"

"Zeus Knight Power!"

"Poseidon Knight Power!"

"Aries Knight Power!"

"HENSHIN!!"

All five boys were engulfed in a different colored light. When the light faded, five young men weren't there. Instead, there were five Celestial Knights.

"Let's go," Lunar spoke. His fellow Knights nodded as they started heading for the ice. It was time for the Celestial Knights to do what they did best. Kick butt and take names!

To Be Continued…

A/N: Oooh! Cliffhanger! My thanks to ZK Chromedragozoid for helping me out where I got stuck with this chapter.


End file.
